Loving Madam Snape
by Pheonix-Imagination
Summary: Dumbledore is faced with a Marriage law and a young girl's parents seeking his help in evading it. The girl in question has few options open to her. How will she cope with being married off to her professor? and just how will Hogwarts' Potions Master mange being married tot he brains of the golden trio? Will there be a happily ever after or will it end in disaster?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Folks I know it's been a while since I've posted but I've not liked anything I've written enough to finish it until now. This grew arms legs and kind of kidnapped me until I'd finished it. So here it is, please enjoy. and as usual bare in mind I am not a professional author, editor, or publisher so there will be mistakes, kindly don't point them out, I have done my best. **Phoenix xx**

 **Loving Madam Snape**

 **Prologue**

 **A Hard Decision**

Albus Dumbledore, sighed as he ran a hand across his face. How was he supposed to fix this? He wondered. He drew his eyes across the three pages that lay before him on his desk. One, a letter from the Minister of magic, informing him of the upcoming Marriage law, he had been so sure would not be passed. The other a Marriage Certificate with a Forged Signature on it, The slanted loops of the name made his stomach turn but what else was he to do? The Third sheet of paper was a Letter written to him buy the Grangers. Begging him to save their child from the Marriage law, and pair their daughter with a nice normal boy.

Normally he wouldn't have bothered but he knew Miss Granger would be the most wanted witch in Britain, particularly to the Death Eaters who would love nothing more than to hand the girl over to their Lord and Master. Yes, he knew The Grangers fears were more tangible than most muggle-born's and that he convinced himself was the only reason he was doing this. There would be no hope for Harry Potter's Muggle-Born otherwise.

The Issue he had was that The Granger's had Specifically ordered that their daughter not be placed with either of her best friends. Harry he could understand, that would place the girl in as much danger as being the wife of a Death Eater would. Mr Weasley however he could not find fault with. He cursed as he ran through all the eligible males in the order. There were only three and two of them were Weasley's.

His eyes flicked over the letter from the two muggles once more, he understood their dislike of the boy and knew where they were coming from when they stated they wanted someone with more ambition for their daughter if she were being forced to wed, and someone who would understand the world form which she came from. Dumbledore understood that the Granger's were a particular couple with very set ideas on their daughter's future, but his hands were very much tied.

The Grangers truly despised the Youngest Weasley boy and had every hope of her being off the market before he had a chance to propose under the new law. And that was where he was supposed to come in. Just how he was supposed to do that he had no idea. He had a feeling pairing the girl with the eldest Weasley boy however accomplished he maybe would only serve to anger the Pair of Muggles further. His only hope was the man who had just knocked on his door.

'Enter' The Headmaster said with a weary sigh. This was not going to be pleasant.

"You wished to see me Headmaster?" The man said, his tone clipped and guarded. Great he already knew he would be asked something he didn't like. This was really not going to be pleasant, the old man thought to himself.

"Yes Severus, please sit down" Albus said, staring at the boy; no he thought; it had been a long time since Severus Snape could be considered a boy; the man before him, dreading what he was about to ask of him.

"What I am about to ask, is outrageous, and you will most likely find it insane and repulsive, but I have no other choice" Albus said gently, staring into the deep blue almost black eyes of the man he had watched grow from boy to man for so many years. Silently praying the younger man would hear him out.

"Do get on with it then, I have no doubt I'll say no, as I'm sure you already know Albus" Severus said his arms crossed at his chest, he had better things he could be doing right now.

"No doubt" Albus said gravely, "Still it must be asked" he continued, at this the other man rolled his eyes. "I have received word That a marriage law is two be passed in two months' time"

"And?" Severus said with a raised eyebrow, he didn't care either way, he was a half-blood he knew he would have the luxury of marrying either muggle or pure.

"Miss Granger's parents have owled asking for my assistance in the matter" Albus said and Severs growled internally, he really wished the man would just get to the point. "They wish me to pair Miss Granger with a suitable Husband before the law is passed"

"So owl Molly Weasley, I'm sure she would love the idea of Miss Granger and her youngest Son" Severus said, he really didn't see why he needed to be here. He could feel his limited patience wearing thin. Just what was the old man playing at this time?

"I'm afraid not, The Granger's have a distaste for the boy"

"Potter then" Severus snapped.

"Miss Granger would never agree, plus I feel that Harry would put her in just as much if not more danger, than the loyal Death Eaters who will no doubt be vying for her hand" Albus said shaking his head sadly.

Severus Glared at the man, surely he couldn't be thinking what Severus thought he was. "I won't do it Albus! Hell the girl was in my potions class merely five hours ago!"

"Severus, Please, you will protect her, without taking advantage of her" Albus tried.

"Damn right I won't, she's a child!" Severus hissed. "I won't do it!"

"Severus, she needn't know, when the law comes out her parents will say she is exempt due to religious reasons, and she can find a match suited to her at her own pace, then we can dissolve the marriage and she's none the wiser" Albus said praying the other man would agree. He had to agree. There was no other option, he could not let Hermione Granger into the hands of Loyal blood supremacists, she would be eaten alive, or worse.

"And if she does find out?" Severus said a scowl on his face.

Albus smiled slightly, he was considering it. "She won't, they will only monitor marriages forged within the time scale of the law, you and Miss Granger will not be subject to it." Albus explained. He watched the man's face and nearly burst into tears when Severus sighed and took up the quill, signing his name with a flourish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 **Laws And Shocks**

 **So here it is the next instalment of Loving Madam Snape. Enjoy and please review i'd love to here what you think thus far. Phoenix XX**

Hermione yawned and half heartedly waved good morning to Charlie as she passed him on the way to a chair.

'Morning Hermione' He laughed, she only nodded in reply, Yawning once more.

She slumped herself down into a seat at the kitchen table ignoring Ron as he sniggered at her state of dress. Despite it being June Hermione was wearing thick winter pyjamas and a big fluffy house coat. She was always cold at night and first thing in the morning, no matter the weather.

"Anything on that stupid Law, Bill?" she asked pouring herself a mug of steaming Hot coffee, which was sure to have her warmed up in no time. She smiled in pleasure as her hands wrapped round the steaming mug.

"Not today Hermione, maybe it was all just hearsay" He said with a shrug. He really hoped that the talk over the last month of a marriage law was just rumour. He couldn't even begin to imagine what sort of chaos such a law would bring to the wizarding community, who for the most part had long since given up on arranged marriages and birth clauses in marriage contracts.

"Maybe" Hermione said with a thoughtful frown. She didn't like the idea of a marriage law but she could see the theory behind it. Forbid pureblood's from marrying pureblood's and the next generation will have little or no supremacy in it, thus less followers for Voldemort. And less risk of a future dark lord, if Voldemort was ever defeated. Really though, she felt the whole thing was barbaric; forcing people to marry and have children, it was simply ridiculous.

Ginny, the youngest Weasley, came bounding down to breakfast wearing nothing but a quidditch shirt, with the name Potter etched in gold on the back.

"Ginny Weasley! Go and put some cloths on Girl!" Molly snapped, appalled at her daughter's state of dress.

"But it's hot, and I have shorts on" she said pulling up the hem of the shirt to revel she did in fact have on a pair of skin tight black shorts.

Molly rolled her eyes and waved her hand for the girl to sit down. It would appear the Weasley Matriarch was in no mood to fight that particular battle before her morning cup of tea. If only she'd been more specific about where Ginny was to sit, fore the girl chose to sit right on Harry's lap, giving him an affectionate peck on the cheek as she did so.

Harry flicked his eyes down at his Girlfriend's attire and smiled somewhat cheekily.

"Ginny" Arthur sighed, looking at her from over the top of the paper that Bill had just passed to him. The grin slid of Harry's face quicker than he could say quidditch and he returned to eating his cereal, his eyes never leaving the plate, as his girlfriend grabbed herself a bit of toast.

Hermione couldn't help the snigger that escaped her lips and hid it quickly with a gulp of coffee.

Molly sighed and picked up two letters from the counter.

"Harry, Hermione, these came for you this morning" Molly said as she handed each of them their letter, with the Ministry seal on it. Hermione's stomach dropped, there was no way they would actually put such a law in place. Would they? No it was something else she assured herself. As she opened the wax seal.

She looked over at Harry and saw his eyes go wide. "Harry?" She asked, her hand shaking as she held her own letter. More than a little scared to pull the parchment from its envelope now.

"What does it say mate?" Ron asked, with a frown as his best friend went pale.

"Dear Mr Potter,

We are writing to inform you that as of today the Marriage and birth act of 1999 will be put into action. The act states that any half-blood or Muggle born of the ages seventeen to fifty must marry a Pure-blood of the ages seventeen to fifty within three months' time. Once married you and your spouse have 24 months to birth child. If you do not have a child within the 24 months' time frame, without acceptable reasons, such as infertility or mis-gender match, you will spend a term of 36 months in Azkaban, your marriage will be dissolved and upon your release you will be re married, in a Ministry approved match, and expected to comply with the law.

You have two weeks to find a suitable partner or the Ministry will provide you with a match.

Good day and we wish you a long and happy marriage.

Cornelius Fudge

Minister of Magic." Harry read out and Molly gasped, Ginny had tears in her eyes and the boys were sitting stunned.

They had actually gone through with it. Hermione could bring herself to believe what she was hearing. They had actually put a Marriage law in place.

"I'm not eighteen" Ginny muttered softly and Harry closed his eyes, in what appeared to be pain. Hermione reached over and took her friends hand, she knew how much Harry cared about Ginny, he had planned to propose to her as soon as the threat of Voldemort was gone. There would be little chance of that now, she thought glumly.

"I'm Sorry" Harry said over the lump that had formed in his throat. Ginny shook her head and stood, the tears streaming freely now, before running up the stairs. Harry stared after her for a moment before standing up and as calmly as he could and followed her.

Molly made to stop him but Arthur's soft words stopped his wife in her tracks. "Molly let him go, they need this" she nodded sadly and slumped herself into Harry's now empty seat.

Hermione, looked at her own letter and opened it, expecting it to say the same if not similar to Harry's, her hand shaking as she unfolded the parchment.

Dear Madam Snape,

Due to your recent marriage on the 24th of April 1999, you are not required to Comply with the Marriage Part of the Marriage and Birth Act of 1999. You will still be required to comply with the Birth portion of the law. You and your husband are required to produce not one but two children. You have been Granted a 36-month time frame as opposed to the 24 months, to accommodate these changes. I wish you and your husband a long and happy Marriage.

P.s As Your Marriage was within the three months prior to the Passing of the Marriage and Birth Law 1999. The Ministry will be sending a monthly inquisitor to ensure that your Marriage, is in fact genuine union.

Cornilius Fudge

Minister for Magic

Hermione blinked, Madam Snape? This letter wasn't for her. It was rare that an owl got an address wrong. She picked up the envelope and what she saw made her heart stop.

Madam Hermione Snape

The Burrow

England

Surely the owl had gotten it wrong. She wasn't married, let alone married to Snape, her Potions Professor.

She felt her chest tighten and the familiar breathlessness of a panic attack over take her. "Snape" she breath, crumpling the letter in her hand, as her chest became ever tighter and getting a breath became harder.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Molly asked noticing the girl's distress.

"Yea Mione, it's fine, you don't need to worry about the Law. I'll Marry you" Ron said with a smile, making to take her hand, but she pulled away shaking her head.

"Snape" she breathed again.

"You want to Marry Snape?" Fred asked with surprise etched on his face. She struggled to take in another breath and shook her head again, when had the air became so heavy?

"Get Snape" she breathed, wincing as breathing became painful, now. She needed to calm down, she focused on taking long slow breaths, her eyes locked on the table in front of her.

"Gorge, Flew the Professor, tell him he's needed" Molly said, standing up to stand beside the now panicking girl.

"It's Okay dear, Don't you worry, The Professor's on his way" Molly soothed as Arthur handed her a glass of water. The Weasley Matriarch's words seemed to calm her as her breathing became easier, and as she took a sip of water the tightness in her chest lessened.

She was relatively calm again. When a voice made her Panic turn to seething anger.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into that you need my assistance Miss Granger?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Explanations and Options**

She turned slowly to face the voice. Her eyes burning with anger and her teeth grinding against one another in effort not to scream blue murder. How dare he mock her, she thought as she looked him up and down, her ministry letter gripped tight in her palm. Just what was he playing at? She wondered as she felt her legs move to stand her up.

Snape for his part merely stared at her his arm folded across his chest and an eloquent eye brow raised at her in question. 'Well Miss Granger? What do you require? Or do you simply take delight in pulling me away from more important things to deal with your petty problems?'

Her hair sparked with the force of the fury that coursed through her. She heard a blub to her left shatter and knew that logically she should calm down. But logic played no part in her psyche right now. The man before her was only making her feel more and more furious with every second of his arrogant waiting.

'I would think that there would be nothing more important than the problems of your wife.' She spat, tossing the letter towards him as she turned on her heal and stormed up the stairs to the room she and Ginny shared. She couldn't deal with this right now. She needed to think how the hell had she become married to her professor without her knowledge?

She slammed to door to Ginny's room opened and stopped in her tracks as she took in a half naked Harry and a swollen lipped Ginny. She blinked and glowered at the two. Hip hip hooray for them she thought angrily. 'Sorry' she snapped and left slamming the door behind her.

She walked across the hall and barricaded herself into Fred and Gorge's room. She grabbed a pillow off the bottom bunk and screamed with all her might, allowing the feathers of the pillow to drown out her fury and confusion she continued to scream until her head became clear once more.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Severus' face had gone pale as soon as the girl had said the word wife. There was no way she could have known about their marriage. Dumbledore had given his word she would remain none the wiser.

He picked up the fallen letter she had thrown at him and read it. 'Bugger and bandit!' he cursed as his eyes darted over the parchment.

'Severus? What on earth is the matter? First our Hermione is hyperventilating and now she's raining glass down in my kitchen!' Arthur said as he waved his wand at the broken lights in the room.

'The ministry is what's the matter Arthur.' Severus said with a frown as he re-read the girl's letter. Perhaps there was a way for him to make this out as a mistake. His eyes however landed on the envelope that still lay on the table. He snatched it into his hands and cursed again. Hermione Snape. There was no way to lie his way out of this one, Slytherin or no.

'If you'll excuse me Arthur, I need to speak with Miss….Hermione.' he said amending his term of address. If the truth was to come out it would be prudent to call his wife by her first name, he thought to himself.

'I think she went into the twin's room, Severus, third floor second on the right.' Molly supplied helpfully. He nodded his thanks and made his way up the rickety stairs of the burrow intent to speak logically to the girl and if he was lucky, come out of the room with his life and family jewels intact. He knew from his godson that Miss Granger had quite the right hook when angered.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

He took a bracing breath outside the room's door and knocked.

'Go Away!' came the angered response from within, and Severus was sure he could herd the girl toss in the bed and huff. He swallowed down annoyance and reminded himself she was Seventeen and female.

'Miss Granger, there are things that need to be explained to you, allow me to do so.' He said in what he hoped was his gentlest, most coaxing voice.

'Bugger Off, You Cradle Robbing, No Good, Dirty Pervert Of An Old Man!' She screamed.

And Severus felt his nostrils flare with annoyance. How dare that bushy haired little chit! He gripped the door handle and forced his way into the room wither she wanted him there or not. All thought of speaking logically to her gone as anger took over. He was at the bed in two long strides and had her pulled to her feet and turned to face him before she knew what was happening.

'Now you Listen here Girl!' He seethed. 'I am 34 Years old and by the standard of a wizard in the prime of my life, I am not old! You girl, are 17 years old, of legal adult age in the wizarding world, meaning I Have not as you so eloquently put it Robbed the Cradle! And as for being as pervert, I have no desire to touch you in any sexual way, since I only signed that contract at the urging of Albus Bloody Dumbledore due to a letter from your concerned parents pleading for your safety on the dawn of this insane law!.' He hissed in her face.

Hermione blinked and took in what he had just said. 'My parents asked the headmaster to Marry us?' He thoughts flitted briefly to her parents. It sounded like something they would do. They wouldn't want her drawn even further into the wizarding world if they could help it. She was mildly surprised they hadn't married her off to a nice muggle boy.

Severus sighed and let go of her wrists, he turned and closed the door drawing his wand to ward it, giving them as much privacy as he could muster in this overcrowded hovel of a house.

'No your parents had caught wind of the law and asked the Headmaster to Marry you to a suitable partner who would keep you safe from blood thirsty Pure-bloods, and as Harry Potter's Little Muggle-Born you would have been Bride-to Be Number one for any Death Eater who had to abide by the law.' Severus said. He watched as she sat back down on the bed.

'I see and I couldn't have known about this before now? Apparently we've been married nearly 3 months!' She snapped glaring at the man before her.

'You were never to know. Dumbledore had planned to give you time to find a more suited match whilst being kept safe from the pure bloods by not actually being eligible to for the law should it come to pass...' Severus explained stonily. 'The marriage would be dissolved when you had found a true love match, you were to be none the wiser about our…union.'

'I see and how would you have explained my illegibility?' Hermione asked her eyebrow raised.

'Religious reasons.' Snape replied.

'Right and why wasn't Ron chosen? Or Harry?' Hermione asked her anger now quietly simpering beneath the surface. Surly there were better options within the order than Snape? She thought moodily.

'Potter would put you in as much danger if not more than a Death eater, and Your parents had a dislike of the Weasley boy.' Snape answered.

'Charlie? Percy? Fred? Gorge?' Hermione asked.

'Dumbledore thought it best to avoided a Weasley least he displease your parents.'

She had to hand it to the headmaster on that count. There was no way her parents would have liked her to marry into an improvised family like the Weasley's. no matter how accomplished the boy in question was, they would never be what would be considered middle class in the wizarding world.

'Remus?' she asked.

'Werewolf.'

'Sirius.'

'Convict on the Run' Snapped answered. Hermione cursed to herself she should have figured that one out on her own, Sirius was still a wanted man.

'Kingsley?' she suggested.

'Married.'

'Mad Eye.' She said hopefully.

'Gay.'

'Really? Mundugus.' She said, reeling slightly from the fact that Mad eye was gay.

'Currently MIA.'

Hermione sighed in frustration. 'Dolwack then.'

'Fulltime Cross dresser,' Snape answered.

'I don't care if he wears a flipping dress!' Hermione snapped irritably.

Snape snorted. 'More like she wears boxers all the time.'

Hermione's eyes went wide. She had always thought the twenty something young Aurar had been quite attractive. She'd never have guessed him to have been a she.

'Fuck.' She said throwing herself back onto the bed.

'Indeed, not only was I Your best option, I was your only option.' Snape said off handily. And even he had to admit he was the girls best option. An Order member, a teacher, so he could keep an eye on her at all times, and a death eater so that if needed he could keep the dark lords anger in check by providing false memories of beating and torture of Potter's worthless Mudblood. Dumbledore was truly brilliant sometimes.

'Fine, I'm still not happy I wasn't told about this though!' She snapped sitting up once more.

'Miss Granger if your anger subsided that easily, you would not be a woman.' Snape muttered lightly and Hermione snorted with amusement. 'Now what do you suggest we do about this?' He asked holding up her crumpled Ministry letter.

Hermione bit her lip pondering it. 'Lie through our bloody teeth and pray we're believed.' she said the words weighing heavily between them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 **Author's Note :** There will be a term in this chapter that I wish to clarify for any non Scottish readers out there before you begin. I have coined the term Tether. As a temporary or common-law type of marriage that is based on the old scots tradition of a hand fasting where in couples were essentially married and lived as man and wife for a year and a day, where after that period the marriage could be made permanent and the children legalized or the woman could be sent back to her parents. Just in case anyone you were curious as to why there was those specifications I did not just pull them out of thin air!

Phoenix X

 **Lies and Stories**

'Miss Granger if there is one thing a Slytherin can do, it's lie.' He assured her with a smirk that Hermione was sure every damned snake was taught immediately after the sorting feast. 'The issue will lie with your own ability.'

Hermione scoffed. 'Please I'm Muggle-Born. We are taught to lie form our first spark of magic.'

'We will see Miss Granger, we will see. Now could we come up with a story that doesn't condemn me too much.'

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. 'You're a Professor who married your student. There's no way to make that look good, not here or anywhere else on the planet.' She said seriously.

Severus Narrowed his eyes at the wall behind her head and cracked his neck. 'Very well, let's see the least damaging way we can spin it.'

'Of course.' Hermione said standing to pace the room, Already deep in thought.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione took a deep breath as she followed Severus down the stairs and prayed that her acting skills were indeed still up to par. It had been a few years since she had had to lie to any Muggles she knew. Her Muggle friends who had once been her world had now moved on and left her. She was no longer familiar with the things they were interested in. She had no idea why a Nokia 3210 was the must have phone, nor did she have one, and she had never heard of Britney Spears and had no idea why she should want to be like her. She could barely work her father's old Motorola StarTAC that reminded her more of a tri-corder from Star Trek than a mobile.

She was, it seemed a Witch through and through, and even then she struggled to keep up with the trends that her Hogwarts dorm mates were raving about. She guessed that's what happened when your best friends from the age of Eleven were boys.

She was brought out of her thoughts buy Mrs Weasley's concerned Voice asking her if she was alright.

'I'm Fine Mrs Weasley.' She answered lightly, blinking at the woman. When had they made it down the stairs? 'I just got a bit of a shock.' She explained.

'I know dear none of us thought they would pass such a barbaric law! But you don't worry yourself one-bit dearie, My Ronnie will marry you, won't you Ronnkins?' Molly said turning to Ron who had turned Crimson with embarrassment.

'Mum!' he snapped his eyes not quite meeting Hermione's. 'But yea Mione, I'll Marry you, reckon we'll get buy okay yea?' he said smiling at her weakly.

'Actually Ron, I don't…That is…I.' She stammered, fumbling over the words. If she could just get this bit out she knew she could spin her web of lies convincingly enough to make it sound like the truth.

Severus internally cursed, the girl couldn't lie for salt and he needed the Weasley clan to believe her as they were less likely to believe the tale they had concocted if it came from him.

'What Miss…Hermione means to say is that she is not eligible for the law.' He drawled in a bored tone that he hoped would kick start that massive brain of hers into gear.

'You're not?' Ron said dumbfounded. Severus barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. No wonder the Granger's didn't like him he was thicker than cauldron sludge.

'No, you see,' Hermione said taking a steading breath and Severus silently prayed this would work, otherwise he may as well take her to the dark lord this second and say have at it.

'Well The Professor had asked me last term to help him brew some potions for the Hospital wing in my spare time.' Hermione started her voice growing stranger with every word.

'And during that time we talked, about potions, literature and the like. Anyway we got onto why as a Muggle-Born I had always seemed to have a skill for brewing.' Hermione said lightly.

'Snape Complementing someone outside Slytherin? Fred Hold me I Think I might Feint.' Gorge said weakly.

'Gorge!' Arthur snapped and Severus' hand twitched to grab his wand but he refrained, just.

'When did you get time to do extra brewing?' Ron asked Clearly unbelieving of Their tale. Severus gritted his teeth, the dunderhead would choose now to show he had two brain cells to rub together wouldn't he?

'I went during my free periods, or when you and Harry were at Quidditch practise, or sometimes when you thought I was at the library I would go down. Sometimes you and Harry were that engrossed in your stupid chess matches you wouldn't even notice I'd left the room Ronald!' Hermione snapped irritably. Severus wasn't sure if it was true irritation from being interrupted or wither she was just playing on it. If so, he was well and truly impressed.

Ron for his part seemed to think her anger real and blushed deeply looking away from his female friend, clearly mortified to realise he and Harry had been paying less attention to her than they had thought.

Serves them right, Severus thought cruelly. Even he could see they took that girl way too much for granted.

'As I was saying.' Hermione continued shooting Ron a glance. 'I explained that Potions and Muggle cooking were really not that much different and as my Grandmother had taught me too cook from the age of three I simply transferred the skills from the pot to the cauldron.'

'Quite right dear.' Molly said with a smile. 'Without potions I'd have never learned to cook!' She laughed and Hermione smiled at the elder woman.

'Well that turned our conversations to other similarities between Muggles and Wizards.' Hermione continued, 'And I can't remember how, but we got onto divorce, or rather the lack of it in the Wizarding world. I had mentioned how my parents had both been previously married before meeting one other.'

'Profess…Severus explained that there is no legal divorce for wizards. He explained the rather out of fashion practise of Tethering.' Hermione said with a breath, to steady her nerves.

'Ohh my, Arthur you remember our parents wanted us Tethered?' Molly giggled and Arthur only smirked in response. Hermione forced back a shudder. She did not want to think of that part of the couple's relationship.

'Miss Granger being the Scholar she is asked me to show her the incantation.' Severus supplied brining they couple back to the conversation at hand. 'And after must pestering I did. I was not aware that out hands were briefly touching on the table when I said the spell. Nor was I aware of her…Status.' Severus said looking away uncomfortably.

'Ahh.' Arthur said Immediately understanding what had happened.

'Shit.' Bill muttered as he too caught on.

'Only you Granger.' Gorge said with a snigger.

'Would find yourself accidently Tethered to a Professor!' Fred finished howling with Laughter.

'It's not Funny! I was only curious!' Hermione huffed crossing her arms and glaring at the twins.

'Oh petal!' Molly said pulling her into a hug as she too tried to hid her own giggles.

'Indeed.' Severus said this time rolling his eyes at the other occupants of the room. 'Neither of us had been aware the spell had taken hold and when I Received a Missive from the Ministry confirming their record of the Tether, I went to the Headmaster. He assured me that there would be no repercussions from my blunder and all I had to do was wait it out for the year and a day. neither of us saw any reason to worry Miss…Hermione unnecessarily with the information, after all it wouldn't affect her in any way.' Severus explained.

The two Weasley heads nodded in agreement. After all a Magic Tether was simply a fixed term marriage, meaning that after a year and a day the spell would wear off and be concluded and any children from the union would still be legitimate.

'Yes,' She said sharply giving Snape her best heated glare. 'Those too conniving fools thought it best to keep me in the dark. Which might have been well and good had the ministry not passed this bloody law!' She snapped turning from Severus in a show of true disgust.

'I'm not sure I understand Hermione pet.' Arthur said gently to the girl his hand on her shoulder.

Severus had to hand it to the girl. She really was quite the actress. Had she not been muggle born he might have said she'd have done well in his house.

'Because we are still Tethered, it makes me illegible for the Marriage part of the law. And The Ministry still want me to supply a child.' Hermione sighed. Her voice quivering slightly as she forced tears to come to her eyes. 'They want The Profess…No Severus I should get used to that' She muttered lightly.

'They want us to sign a permeant marriage contract. So that we are in no way in breach of the new law.' Hermione said as she let out a small hiccupping sob.

'Oh you poor thing!' Molly said, once more pulling the girl into a strong hug. 'You hurt this girl in anyway Severus Snape and I'll have your head!' Molly said fiercely, glaring at Severus from over the top of Hermione's head.

'Nice to see you have such a High opinion of me Prewitt, at least I'll notice when she's left they bloody room! Unlike some!' Severus hissed glaring at the youngest Weasley son, using Hermione's previous ire to his advantage to distract Molly Weasley from her current train of thought.

'Really Ron! We Raised you better!' Molly started pulling away from Hermione to rant at her youngest instead of Severus.

'Miss…. Hermione we had best be going the headmaster and Professor McGonagall will be waiting for us by now.' Severus said smoothly holding out his arm for her. Hermione for her part continued her act and wiped her eyes on her sleeve and followed him to the fire place.

'Ron.' She said turning to her friend. 'I'd like to tell Harry myself if you don't mind.' The redhead nodded casting a glance at the stairs.

'Ohh I'd best go check on them!' Molly said suddenly.

Hermione's eyes went wide as she remembered what she had seen in Ginny's room. 'Ugh actually Mrs Weasley…Harry and Ginny they ugh went flying, I had meant to say to you when Pro… Severus and I came down.'

'Oh well then that's fine. See you later dear.' Molly said brightly as She and Severus stepped through the fireplace towards the Headmaster's office.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 **I'd really like to apologise for having gone MIA the last month or so, life has been somewhat devastating as of late, with just one thing after another and I wasn't really able to deal with it all so I took myself in my car, with a pile of paperback books and a bag of clothes and hid myself away for a couple of weeks with no internet no phones no nothing. It was actually rather peaceful and healing for me. But I am back and happy to once again be contacted with the world, in every way. So here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it and don't hate me too much. - Phoenix**

 **Explanations and Rules Of Play**

Severus stepped through the Fireplace and watched as Hermione neatly stepped out behind him. He had no idea the girl was so graceful.

'So where are Mr Potter and Miss Weasley?' He asked with a raised eyebrow the girl had done well with their pre discussed tale, she had even made him almost believe it as truth towards the end. But her quick grapple with words to Mrs Weasley was subpar by comparison.

'Flying.' Hermione answered lightly and nervous lilt to her voice.

Severus turned to her and gave her his best 'Do you really want to lie to me?' face.

'Just not in the literal sense though from what I saw I'm sure Harry at least will feel like he's flying by the time their finished.' She answered quickly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

'I see.' Severus said looking away from the girl. He had not intended to embarrass her when he had queried Potter's whereabouts but then again he had no idea that the boy would have been taking the virtue of Arthur's only daughter right above the man's head. Though he supposed the boy was a Potter.

'Ah Severus, your back.' Albus Dumbledore said as he came down the spiral stairs case behind his desk. 'And you've brought Miss Granger. I hope there's not an issue.'

'Nothing we haven't already sorted Headmaster we just came to inform you of the new developments.

'Of course but before this old man forgets. An owl came for you whilst you were attending to Miss Granger's summons. I took the liberty of releasing the poor owl, it looked thoroughly haggard. I sent it up to the Owlery to recoup.'

'Thank you Headmaster.' Severus said taking the envelope and opening it. Already knowing it would be almost word for word the letter that had been addressed to the girl before him, which now lay crumpled in his breast pocket.

He looked sideways at the girl and nodded before taking Hermione's letter from his pocket and placing both on the Headmaster's desk.

'Miss Granger, or should I Say Madam Snape is aware of her newly acquired Marital status thanks to the interfering, pesky Ministry.' Severus said calmly even though he was fuming on the inside as he watched the elder man steeple his fingers and look at the letters without so much as a panicked look in his eye.

'Well this changes matters slightly.' Dumbledore said after a few moments of silence.

'Changes things? Changes things! You assured me she would be oblivious to your hair brained scheme Albus!' Severus seethed pacing the floor before the headmaster's desk.

'Well I don't believe any of us could have foreseen the Ministry's suspicion of the Marriages made so close to the passing of the law.' Dumbledore said lightly in a tone that was no doubt meant to sooth the irate man before him.

'Hippogryff Shit!' Severus thundered and Hermione let out a small squeak of fear. 'Your smarter than that Albus you damn well new they would find marriages suspect. I had assumed you taken care of mine so as it would remain under the radar!'

'Severus my boy, calm down ,your scaring Miss Granger.'

Albus watched as the youngers man's nostril's flared dangerously and the vein on his forehead pulse alarmingly.

'Ohh It's not her who should be scared Old Man! She damn near hyperventilated when she opened that bloody letter! And then I got a baulking! ME! When all I did was follow your damned orders like always! What has it ever got me? Nothing but pain and fury! Well now it's your turn you meddling old fool!' Severus raged leaning over the desk so that he and the Headmaster were almost nose to nose.

Hermione gasped softly and put her hands to her lips. She had never seen the Potions Master so angry and she was seriously worried he might just hurt the elderly Headmaster if he didn't calm down.

Albus sighed and looked down at the two letters before him. 'I'm sorry Severus I Have once again put you in a position you should not have been put into.'

Severus Scoffed and turned from the old man arms crossed at his chest, black robes billowing around him. 'Me? You've put me in a position? I can handle that Albus, I'm more than used to your meddling by now, and I put up with it for my own reasons, but it's Miss…Hermione you've asked too much of this time. I've already had her lying to her friends and loved ones. But what will the rest of the school think when they find her Married to her Professor?' Severus Ranted. His voice becoming lower with every passing word.

'She already has to prove herself just because of who she was born too. Now she'll have to prove her Grades and her intelligence was earned by her own merit and not because she was sleeping with a teacher!' Severus snapped whirling to face the old man once more.

Hermione's eyes were glued to floor. She knew the trials she would have to face now she was married to a teacher but to hear them voiced out loud made the situation seem hopeless. She would be labelled a whore, a slut. That was most defiantly worse that being the swotty Mudblood.

Albus regarded the girl with sad eyes. In trying to keep her safe he had inadvertently destroyed her life within these hallowed halls. 'Forgive me, Miss Granger I truly had no idea they would be checking up on these marriages. It was my intent to have you find a match of your own in your own time and quietly annul your marriage to Severus without you ever knowing.'

'I know and I understand Headmaster but things have changed and I will need to deal with the consequences. I'm a strong girl I can survive a few nasty insults.' She said with courage befitting a Gryffindor. 'After all I've spent Six years in Professor Snape's Classroom and I'm still standing.'

Albus couldn't help but chuckle at the girl and Severus' appalled look as his jaw hit the floor.

'Indeed, Miss Grange I think you'll adapt well to your new situation.' The headmaster chuckled.

Severus rolled his eyes and shook his head. 'Gryffindor's.' he muttered under his breath. 'We have told the Weasley's that Miss Granger and I accidently got caught in A Magical Tether before the end of term, and Miss Granger was none the wiser as we assumed the spell would pass unnoticed by anyone. However the Ministry are requiring we sign a Permanent Marriage contract to comply with the new law, otherwise there would be repercussions.' Severus said lightly.

'Clever,' Albus complimented nodding at the pair 'That is what we shall tell the rest of the staff to save your reputation Severus.' Albus said seriously and Severus nodded in agreement. 'However it would appear you too will have to act like a married couple. Perhaps even a familiar couple if not a couple in love if you are to fool the ministry into thinking your match is real.'

'And just how do we do that?' Severus questioned.

'Miss Granger will move into your quarters, she will have her own room naturally, but when the inquisitors pay their visits Miss Granger's room will appear as a library. You are both book lovers so that shouldn't seem to out of place. Severus you will refer to Miss Granger by her Given name and her Surname in class to make it seem as though you are closer than you are. And She will refer to you by your Given name out with class. You will ensure you are seen together out with class times. Take a walk round the grounds. On a Hogsmade weekend Escort her if she is not going with friends. Spend a few meals a week in your quarters together. Perhaps even right her some notes that are more personal when handing back papers, or have them be sent during meals and such.'

'Miss Granger, during your free periods if Severus has study hall, go check on him, make a show of it, and as you will be Head Girl this year, You and Severus may wish to do your patrols together.' Albus suggested.

'Head Girl?' Hermione asked as she beamed from ear to ear.

'Yes Miss Granger you are the Head Girl of 1999.' The headmaster said his blue eyes twinkling with pride.

'As if there was ever any doubt.' Severus said with a small smirk he was proud of the girl after all even if he would never admit it out loud, 'I assume Draco is Head boy?' He asked.

'He had the best grades. Though his behaviour has him on a shaky peg. I expect you'll have a word with him? Though if he doesn't I'm prove his behaviour then it will go to Mr Knott.' Albus said and Severus nodded in understanding. Hermione slumped slightly she would have to work with Malfoy but still at least she was head girl. Nothing could bring that could down. Not even Malfoy.

'back to the subject at hand though, are you both clear on how you must proceed?' Albus asked.

Hermione looked at Severus and nodded those were things she could do. She was sure she could play this part and do it well. It would be awkward at first she was sure but she could do it. Severus simply nodded, giving nothing away.

'Headmaster Sir.' Hermione said lightly. 'How are we.' She said motioning to herself and the potions master. 'going to deal with the required children.'

'There is time to deal with that aspect Miss Granger. For now, let's focus on convincing the ministry that your marriage is not a sham.' Albus said gently and Hermione nodded though she still worried her lip between her teeth. She wasn't ready to be a mother. Of that she was certain. But to have Severus Snape be the father of those children? She wasn't sure how she felt about that.

'Severus I'll let you show Miss Granger to her new Quarters, her belongs will be brought from the burrow later this evening.' Albus said dismissing them both.

'Thank you Headmaster, Though I Should ask that you refer to my wife with the correct form of address.' Severus said in a tone that almost made Hermione believe she was his real wife for a second. She had a lot more work ahead of her than she thought she had if he could be that good that quick.

'Indeed Severus I had almost forgotten. Good Night Severus, Madam Snape.' Albus said inclining his head to both of them as they left the office and stepped into the hardest roles they would ever have to play. How do you act like you love someone you don't even know?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 **Hope you all enjoy the next chapter, and if you have the time drop me a review I like hearing what people think it makes me smile - Phoenix.**

 **Misery and Marriages**

A week and a Half into the new term and you would think that Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry was a Prison rather than a school for the magical arts.

The faces of those nearing or within the new Law's age bracket were sullen and withdrawn. The seventh and half the sixth years were quietly eating breakfast barely speaking whilst the younger years looked on in sympathy, unable to really understand what was bringing down the moods of the upper years.

Hermione took a deep breath and held her head high as she entered the great hall and sat next to Harry who was steadfastly avoiding looking over at the Hufflepuff table. Hermione sighed softly. She really felt for the boy. He was reeling from being forced to breakup with Ginny and the fact that the order had made it their priority to get Him matched and married before the two-week deadline to someone who was within the order's spectrum didn't really help matters.

They had chosen Susan Bones, the niece of DMLE Head Amelia Bones. And Whilst Harry was aware of who the girl was, he had barely said two words to her in their six school years and within the space of five days the pair had found themselves standing in the marriage, births and Deaths department, with Hermione and Hannah Abbott as their witnesses whilst they signed their Marriage certificate. The pair could barely look each other in the eye never mind hold a conversation. She could only imagine what their evenings must be like within their new chambers.

Dumbledore and Hogwarts herself had conspired to turn all the unused classrooms on the seventh and eighth floor corridors into studio type apartments for those who found themselves with a spouse. For those who had married outside of Hogwarts, the sixth and seventh years had been given a half day of classes on Fridays and those who were married were allowed off campus to attend to their marital duties.

'Morning Hermione.' Lavender said cheerily, from her place beside Ron as she filled his plate for him. Hermione fought back a snarl. Ron was one of the few people who had managed an okay Match out of this absurd law. Apparently Lavender had written to her Ex-boyfriend immediately after receiving her letter and asked Ron to Marry her. He in his panic like most of Magical Britain had accepted the first offer they received and the pair had been married the following day, with Molly promising them a proper blessing ceremony come the summer.

'Morning.' She mumbled taking a slice of toast and putting jam on it before sliding it in front of Harry. 'Has he eaten?' She asked turning to Ron and Neville for answers as she had spent the previous evening with Severus in their quarters having dinner to maintain their show of a true marriage.

'Not since lunch yesterday.' Neville mumbled spooning porridge out of the bowl and letting it slurp back into the bowl.

Hermione sighed and took it from him, placing toast and butter in front of him instead. 'Eat.' She said simply. Neville like Harry had been forced to split up with his long term girlfriend Hannah Abbott, and hadn't been lucky enough to be able to secure a match before the deadline. He was married to a 43-year-old witch from Aberdeen, who by all accounts was a sex hungry maniac who had never thought she'd have a husband let alone the child she clearly craved.

Harry pushed the plate away from him and put his head on the table. Hermione frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. 'Harry James Potter you eat that toast this instant or I'll tell Ginny!' She threatened looking down the table at the sullen looking redhead who was at least trying to eat her fruit and yogurt and hold a conversation with her friends though it was clear she had been crying.

Harry lifted his head and glared at her through bright green eyes as he took the toast and tore a bit off. 'Thank you.' She huffed, glancing over at the Slytherin table where she spotted a new face among the snakes.

'Who is that?' she asked pointing to the blonde haired woman sitting stiffly next to Draco Malfoy.

'Raine Valois-Malfoy.' Dean answered. 'Malfoy's wife, she attended Beauxstons'. Half-blood, Though you wouldn't think it with the way she sits would you?' Dean said drawing his eyes off the couple.

'Arrived Last night.' Seamus said sitting down next to Dean. 'I Heard some Ravenclaw's talking on the way here. She is apparently descendent from the Monarchs of France, if you can believe that.'

Hermione Rolled her eyes. 'Trust Malfoy to find a Half-bloodied royal.' She said turning back to her friends. 'I take it she's transferred here.'

'Yea, though her parents aren't happy about it. But then again the Malfoys are furious she chose to hyphenate her name rather than outright taken the Malfoy 'Because that's the big picture here.' Harry grumbled glaring at the table of snakes.

They were interrupted by the arrival of Pansy tossing a Gryffindor tie at Seamus. 'You forgot this.' She said, not meeting the boy's eyes. Seamus had a blush creeping up his neck and muttered thanks as his new wife made her way over to her own table.

'Mate how the hell did you end up with Parkinson?' Ron asked shaking his head. 'You married before the deadline didn't you?'

'Aye, well her folks are big in the wine merchant business, and me Da owns half the stout brewery's in Ireland, apparently the Parkinson's thought it would be a good match.' Seamus said with a shrug.

'Purebloods, still looking for an angle.' Harry huffed.

'Hey me Da, was the one who approached them Harry, he's looking to expand, thought he may as well kill a couple pixies with one stone.' Seamus said defensively.

'My point exactly, your dad is a Pure-blood and he used you for an angle, it's cruel.' Harry said with a shrug.

'It's just how things are done when you're the heir to an empire, mate, I always knew me bride would be picked, if not approved for me. And Pansy ain't so bad, once you get her to stop her screechin' he said.

'Wonnie.' Lavender said suddenly. Making the rest of the group wince. 'Would you walk me to class?' She asked batting her eyelashes at him.

'Sure.' Ron shrugged and he stood holding his hand out to help lavender up.

'Ma….Hermione.' A voice said from behind her and everyone turned to see Severus Snape standing with a book clutched in hand.

'Pro..Severus!' she said standing up and gripping his fore arm in a show of affection. She felt the muscle tense and she feared he would pull away but he remained where he was.

'You forgot your Runes' text. I believe you have that before lunch?' He said handing her her textbook.

'Ah yes thank you,' she said with a small smile which he returned with a slight incline of the head. The man looked at her group of friends and cleared his throat, as if he were nervous. Hermione was acutely aware that Ron and Lavender were still lingering to watch the exchange and she couldn't help but feel that the entire all had their eyes on them.

'I also believe you have a free period after lunch?' he asked softly, his voice gentle and tender.

'Yes, I do, why?' she asked her voice poised in gentle curiosity.

'As do I, would you care to take a walk into Hogsmade and have lunch?' He asked placing his hand at her elbow and Hermione has to stop herself from hitting the fake ceiling. This was the first time he had touched her in an affectionate way since the term began, they had agreed that she would be the one to make the small gestures of affection.

She beamed at him, 'That would be lovely Severus.' She answered and he leaned in to whisper into her ear. 'We will be going to London. Our first visit is this evening' Before he placed a feather light barely their kiss on her cheek and turned on his heal. Leaving Hermione shaking. She wasn't sure she was ready to deal with a visit from the Ministry's Inquisitors yet. She hadn't quite gotten her role down pat yet. It still felt strange and awkward and yet he seemed so much at ease playing her husband.

'Perks of sleeping with a teacher I guess.' Lavender sneered and Hermione turned to glare at the other girl. 'The rest of us have to wait for the weekend to get off campus. But Our Hermione just spreads her legs and poof an afternoon in Hogsmade.'

'Lav!' Ron snapped.

Hermione felt herself boil with a now familiar anger. Why did every one assume she was on her back just because she was a professors' wife. She expected that sort of talk from the Slytherin's, maybe the Ravenclaw's and a few gossiping Hufflepuff's but never her own house.

'At least My husband knows how to treat me, without having to be asked Lavender,' she said firmly. Loud enough for those near to her to hear her. 'I guess that's what Marrying a man rather than a boy means!' she snipped and stormed out of the hall. Had she looked at the head table she would have seen the headmasters' blue eyes twinkling and Severus Snape's mouth twitch in the barest hint of a smirk.

'Clever girl.' He muttered watching her go. The ministry would no doubt be inquiring random students and staff about them when they arrived this afternoon. Now that most of the student body had heard her defend him this morning it would leave little room for doubt that there was some sort of feeling between the two. It was almost better than his impromptu lunch Date.

It was also a testament to her improved acting skills that she had pulled it out of the bag at the drop of a hat, though he had a feeling it had more to do with her dislike of the newly named Mrs Weasley than her need to pass herself off as the dutiful wife.

He could only hope that this evening would go on without a hitch, otherwise they were both up shit creek without a paddle or a bloody boat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 **I'm sorry for the long wait in chapters. lifes got in the way a bit again and well some men are real twits to put it politely. None the less here's the next chapter - Phoenix**

 **Dates and Visits**

Hermione just about made it to lunch without bolting to the nearest bathroom and locking herself in the furthest stall from the door like she had done in first year. She didn't think she could do this, there was no way she could go on a lunch date with her Professor! Her husband!

'Get a grip Granger.' She muttered to herself and she left Ancient runes and made her way to the Entrance hall where Severus had told her to meet him by way of a note tucked into her Runes textbook. She couldn't help but smile at the note. He had planned the date from the beginning. She wondered if he had actually taken her book from her bag to plant the note and ask her, as she had been sure she had packed it the night before.

'Hermione.' Snape's baritone voice said distracting her from her thoughts. In his hands he held her cloak and her scarf. She smiled in thanks and allowed him to make a show of putting both items around her neck. The more they played at the doting couple the less the Ministry would interfere she hoped. But seeing the looks of her peers made her shrink back ever so slightly. The more they interacted on a personal level, the more slander she would receive.

'Slut.' Came the course accusation of a fifth year Ravenclaw.

Hermione forced back the tears and turned away from her 'Husband'

'15 points for coarse language in front of a Professor, Callahan' Snape snapped glaring at the girl and watching as she scurried off.

'Take no heed Hermione.' He assured her as he held out his arm for her and they left the castle, Hermione holding her head high and avoiding the eyes of the rest of the students who lingered. She would not let them win.

'How were your morning Lessons?' He asked as they made their way down the hill to the castle gates.

'Fine Professor'. She said now that she knew they were out of ear shot of anyone that would find it odd that she referred to her husband as such.

'I've told you Hermione you may as well just call me Severus.' Severus said keeping his voice steady, he still didn't like the fact that he was Married to his student even though he had never touched her, he knew that the students were gossiping about them and that Hermione was receiving the brunt of the backlash. It made him wonder just how strong the girl really was to face the slurs and the whispers behind her back every time he so much as looked at her in class. 'Hold on.' He instructed as he appareated them to the leaky caldron.

Hermione steadied herself from the force of the apparition and looked at the man she now called her husband. 'I'm sorry this is still all so new to me, I'm not sure how I'll manage when the inquisitor comes this evening. I mean we don't even know what they'll be looking for let alone how to act like we actually like each other!'

Severus sighed and pulled out a chair for the girl, allowing her to sit before he pushed her closer to her table. 'I'm aware Hermione but we must, lest we both face Askaban. We will take this evening as it comes.' He assured her sitting down across from her. 'Now what you like to eat?'

'I'll take the sweet chilli chicken salad and some water please.' She answered without looking at the menu. She didn't feel all that hungry.

'Very well I believe I'll have the ploughman's lunch and a pint of light ale' He said and a few moments later their order appeared before them.

'Don't you have classes this afternoon?' Hermione asked as she watched him take a long swallow of his beer. She watched with interest as his Adam's apple bobbed with every swallow.

'You know I do, you're my last class of the afternoon.' He said putting his glass down.

'Well yes but should you be drinking?' she asked eyeing thr beer with worried eyes.

'It'll not affect me Hermione, trust me, it's not the first time I've had a beer with my lunch and still managed to be the fearsome dungeon bat you all know and hate.' He said tucking into his lunch.

A Blush crept across her cheeks. 'I don't call you a Dungeon bat, nor do I hate you.' She muttered picking at her salad delicately.

'That's because you respect your professors, your peers are another matter. I am well aware of my reputation within Hogwarts' halls. Hermione no need to worry about my feelings.'

'Right.' Hermione said keeping her eyes on her plate. 'I think it's because you favour the Slytherins and hate the Gryffindors that we, that is most of us think it's really unfair.' Hermione said lightly.

Severus Raised his eyebrow at her. 'And it's fair that Minerva favours her Lions and is harder on the Slytherin's?'

'She…' Hermione began but stopped to think about it and released that yes Professor McGonagall was the same with the Gryffindor's, she was harder on the Slytherins just not in such and obvious way. 'Well alright, but you needn't be so mean about it.' She huffed hating that fact that he'd proved her wrong.

'Ahh but where would the fun in that be?' he smirked.

Hermione stopped. Did Professor Snape, Master grouch just make a joke? The rest of the afternoon went by pleasantly, and the pair realised they had the same taste in literature and spent the rest of their lunch talking about the greats like Doyle and Shakespeare. After their meals they made a quick stop to the apothecary where Severus placed an order for some personal supplies and then he took her to flourish and blots where she spent a good twenty minutes browsing the romance shelf.

'I wouldn't have pegged you for the romance type Miss Granger.' Severus said with surprise.

Hermione shrugged, 'It's a guilty pleasure.' She explained. 'I like nothing better than to curl up last thing at night and delve into the pages of an epic love story.' she said with a pleasured sigh that Severus was sure had she been any other woman, might have had him stirring with the beginnings of arousal.

'Allow me.' He said taking the two books she had been debating over and taking them to the counter to pay for them.

'You don't…' she said but his sharp glance silenced her and she meekly allowed him to pay for the books.

'There, now let us return to the castle, I'm sure Dumbledore has stalled for us long enough.' He muttered as he took his Wife's hand and appareated them back to the castle.

The air was crisp as they made their way back up the hill to the castle and Hermione's cheeks were pink with cold, and her fingers numb and struggling to keep their grip on her new books.

'Severus.' McGonagall said as they reached the top of the stairs. 'There is a very irate ministry official waiting for you and Madam Snape in his office.' She said looking over the pair.

'Indeed, Hermione and I quite lost track of the time.' Severus lied smoothly and placed his hand of the small of Hermione's back to lead her to the headmaster's office.

As they turned the corner they spotted the headmaster next to a small bespectacled gentleman with a clipboard. Severus rolled his eyes, one of those men.

'Ah Severus, My boy we were just going to wait for you and your young wife in your office. Mr Beugal would like to see your living quarters.' Dumbledore explained.

'Of course Headmaster.'

'Madam Snape.' Beugal said his voice nothing more than a high pitched squeak. Grating on both Severus and Hermione's ears. 'How are you enjoying Married life?'

'Very much so, Mr Beugal, Severus is good to me,' Hermione said smoothly clutching her new books tightly to her chest.

'I see and I there any progress on the Child front?' He asked looking up from his clip bored.

Hermione stuttered and looked to Severus alarm in her eyes.

'Mr Beaugal.' Severus said tightly. 'I am a busy man and My wife has just returned to NEWT level classes, we cannot spend our days in bed rutting like rabbits.'

The smaller man turned bright red and spluttered indignantly. 'Of of course Mr Snape I…I meant no offense.'

Severus muttered the password to their rooms and allowed the puney man entrance. Once inside he unhooked Hermione's cloak and hung it up for her.

'My dear why don't you put our purchases where they belong and I'll give Mr beugal a tour?' Severus said handing Hermione his bag of ingredients and she disappeared into his lab to put them away, thanking god that he had everything neatly labelled. It would be just her luck for the inquisitor to come into to find her cluelessly looking around her husband's private lab.

'Well Mr Snape everything seems to be in order, and I have reports that you and your wife are affectionate towards one another in the halls.'

'Indeed.' Severus deadpanned, moving to wrap his arms around Hermione. She appeared to be absent mildly be playing with the button on his sleeve thought really she was nervously fidgeting.

'from now on someone will be by to check on you once a month, these further visits will not be announced. And they will continue until the ministry is satisfied that your marriage is not a sham designed to thwart our laws.' he said in what Hermione assumed he thought was a menacing voice.

'I resent that threat Mr Beugal now please leave, I have a class to get back to and I doubt my Professor or My husband would appreciate my being Late.' Hermione said her eyes narrowed at the teeny man.

'Indeed my dear, I would hate to have to punish my own wife in detention.' Severus said in her ear, his voice slightly husky as he drew out the word punish in a tone that lead the ministry official to believe that they were indeed at least thinking on a sexual aspect of their relationship. The man, red faced, grabbed his clipbord and briefcase and scurried out of the room with more speed than either of them thought possible for such a small man, Dumbledore following behind him, the elder man clearly struggling to hid his amusement.

Once the door shut behind them, Hermione stepped away from the potions master and into her own bedroom to change the books in her bag. Her face bright red and her heart racing.

'See you in class.' she said hurriedly not looking at him.

Severus Cleared his throat gruffly and ran his finger under his collar, he could not believe he just did that, was he trying to terrify the girl? 'Yes, see you in class, Miss Granger.' He muttered as the door to their quarters slammed shut.

Hermione leaned against the now closed portrait door and let out a long slow breath. She knew it was just for show but she could help the shiver that ran down her spine as the through of his hot breath of her ear as the implications of his words. She closed her eyes and willed herself to calm down. She had two hours of that voice to get through after all, and she couldn't do it if she was fantasizing about her fake husband.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 **Gossip and Strains**

Three weeks after their ministry visit. Hermione cursed as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She glanced at the clock and saw that she barely had twenty minutes before the start of her first class. One of the new books Severus had bought for her lay on the floor beside her bed. She must have fell asleep reading last night, What time had it been when she last looked at the clock? She had no idea.

'Shit.' She cursed and jumped out of the bed almost knocking her husband over in her attempt to get to the bathroom.

Severus pressed himself to the wall as she barrelled past him, and attempted her subdue her curls into a ponytail. 'Come in.' she said round her toothbrush as the third hair band snapped.

She finished brushing her teeth and wiped her mouth. She tried her final hair band which once again snapped and she growled in frustration. 'Fuck it.' She cursed and pushed the uncontrolled mass out of her face before stomping into her room and throwing on some clothes.

She grabbed her bag, slung her tie around her neck loosely tie her top button undone, one sock was higher than the other, and a shoe was undone, her robes hung off one shoulder.

'Hermione' Severus began but she ignored him as she threw herself out the door, the portrait slamming behind her.

Severus looked at the plate of toast in his hand and shook his head. She could eat at lunch. He called for a house elf and asked them to get rid of the toast and to deliver a banana and told the elf to pass on a message.

Hermione panted slightly as she took her seat in charms with a few minutes to spare. The rest of the class turned to look at her. She ignored the few sniggers she received at her haggard appearance, and attempted to fix her tie, robes and socks.

Seconds later an elf appeared before her handing her a Banana. 'Master Snape says Wifey Snape to eat Banana, he saying you'd ran out so fast he no wanting wifey to faint.' It squeaked and Hermione's face lit up like Rudolph's nose on Christmas eve. As she quickly shoved the banana in her bag.

'Late night?' Ron asked with a snigger.

'No!' Hermione snapped, turning away from her friend but it was clear that the rest of the class thought the same thing as Ron.

'I don't care what your aunt says!' Came Harry's voice from just outside the classroom.

'We have too Harry.' Susan said her voice pleading with the boy. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, this was the first time they had seen the pair say more than two words to each other since they were married.

'The hell we do Susan.' Harry snapped back.

'It's the law!' Susan fired back. 'Or is the great boy who lived above the law now?' Hermione was surprised at the venom in the usually quite Hufflepuff's voice.

'If I were we wouldn't be having this conversation!'

'Right so you'll shag Ginny fucking Weasley but not your own wife!' Susan asked and Hermione cast a worried glance at Ron who was frowning at the door.

'That's ritch you'll barely even look at me half the fucking time!' Harry raged.

'Yes and why do you think that is Potter? I'm well aware what you're doing when you bugger off after dinner, people talk! How do you think I feel being Harry Potter's spurred Wife! I Know I'm not Ginny but Christ Potter you could at least be discreet about it!' she screamed at him and they whole class sat stunned as Harry angrily came into the classroom.

'Harry.' Hermione began.

'Shut up Hermione.' Harry snapped and Hermione wisley closed her mouth Ron however wasn't so smart.

'You prick Harry, when the Hell did you start shagging my sister!' Ron hissed his face turning red. Hermione had forgotten that Ron was none the wiser about that side of Harry and Ginny's relationship.

'Yea well it's really none of your business Ron.' Harry snapped.

'None of my…'Ron began but he was cut off by a shout from the other side of the classroom.

'Who'd have thought Potter was a love Rat.' Blaise Zambini sneered across the classroom.

'Yea Potter's an adulterer and Granger's a Professor's fuck toy. What's your Dirty secret Weasley? Your wife shaft you up the arse?' Theodore Knott sniggered.

'oh shut up Knott you know nothing.' Hermione snapped at the Slytherin.

'You may be married to our head of house Granger, but don't think you can control us.' Draco Malfoy drawled from his seat where he had his arm draped across his dour looking wife.

Ron now a deep crimson with furry made to stand up and deal with the arrogant Slytherin but stopped when Flitwick came into the classroom.

'Settle down class.' The tiny charms professor squeaked.

'You should be docking points from the Gryffindors for airing their dirty laundry in class Professor.' Pansy sneered at the Gryffindor side of the classroom.

'Hold yer tongue Lass.' Seamus growled glaring at his wife.

'Indeed Mrs Finigann, please remain quite.' Flitwick said. As he began the class.

By lunch Hermione was torn between bursting into Tears and screaming the place down. She had been laughed at, accused of getting fake grades and asked if she was also sleeping with Harry. Not to mention she was now worried about Harry and Ron. The Redhead had not taken kindly to the fact that his younger sister was essentially his best mate's mistress.

'Hey Granger.' Said a seventh year Hufflepuff. 'So did you fuck Snape last night and Potter this morning or the other way around.'

Hermione's hair crackled and she had her wand drawn before she knew her hand had moved. 'Enough, E-Fucking-Nough!' she screeched. 'I am not sleeping with Harry and as for my marriage to Snape well that none of yours or anyone else's fucking shit brained business. You've all got your own fucked up marriages to deal with. Aren't you for instance married to your Father's Ex- Fiancé?' she asked the Hufflepuff in question. 'How does it feel to know your father's cock's been in the same cunt yours now rests in?' she spat.

The Hufflepuff paled loosing what little courage he had and turned tail, running as fast as he could.

'Serves you right.' Hermione huffed sheathing her wand once more. She squeaked as he arm was grabbed and she was pulled into an in shot.

'I ought to take points for your fowl language Madam Snape.' Severus silky voice said as he stared down at her.

Hermione paled slightly and began to stutter an apology.

'No need. I am aware of the stories going around today. Potter has been unbelievably stupid. He ought to be careful no one report him and his wife.' Severus said thoughtfully.

'Report them?' Hermione asked for a worried frown 'For what?'

'Not complying with the law. They would be punished for breaching the Birth part of the law. Potter more so because he can prove he can, shall we say preform in that area and there is no physical reason as to why he should not be sleeping with his wife.' Severus explained.

'But you're not sleeping with yours.' Hermione pointed out. 'Couldn't we face being reported?' Hermione whispered looking around to ensure no one was watching them.

'But we have people believing we are, which is where Mr Potter has failed.' Severus said as he placed his hands on either side of her head. 'Play along.' He whispered and bent to take her lips in what Hermione would later describe as the best kiss of her life.

His hands moved to gip her hair and her arms wrapped round his neck. Hermione mewled lightly and Severus was sure to let out a groan.

'Mr and Madam Snape.' A voice said from behind them and Severus made a show of finding it hard to pull away.

Hermione didn't have to fake her look of disappointment as he turned to face the new voice. A Ministry inquisitor. So that's what the kiss was for, and most likely why he had come to find her in the first place. Hermione thought as she ran her hands through her messed up hair. She wondered briefly how he knew she was here before she turned up.

Severus cleared his throat. 'How may we help you Madam?' he asked looked at the smartly dressed brown haired woman.

'Just your monthly visit sir.' The woman smiled tightly. It was clear she was hoping to find them out of their act, but Severus was always on top of his game even when other's thought he wasn't.

Hermione ran her hand up his arm in a sensual manor as she glared at the new comer. 'We'll need to continue this later Severus. I have a class to get to.' Hermione said. 'Such a shame we were interrupted.' She sneered at the woman, directing the remainder of her pent up frustration at the woman, before pushing past the other woman and making her way down the hall.

Hermione closed her eyes and put her hands to her lips. What a kiss she thought. She wondered how many other girls got to have their first kiss with a man who was so good at it as Severus Snape. Her heart was pounding and her skin was tingling and she could feel wetness between her legs that she had never felt there before. She had never really been interested in self pleasure before but she had a feeling that if she continued to think about that kiss then she might just need to start.

But right now she had to find Ron who was no doubt working himself into a blinding rage. Actually she might have to recruit Ginny for this one.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

'Your Wife seems content.' The ministry official said lightly as Severus escorted her to the Entrance hall.

'Married life agrees with her.' Severus said lightly.

'Indeed.' The woman said with a thoughtful expression. 'Who would have thought old Snivillius could bring a woman quivering to her knees.' She woman said with sweet venom.

Severus gritted his teeth, she would be one of the bitches Black had sniffed after in their school days wouldn't she? He could clearly see how Hermione had lost the rag today. And the girl had been put through rumours far more harrowing that an old hated nickname and a reminder of school yard bullies.

'Well Snivillus was a boy. I madam, am a man, good day.' He said ensuring that his voice was husky enough to convey sexual prowess but not so much that it would be considered flirting. Before he turned robes billowing behind him back to the dungeon for his class for first years.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **Well here you go the Next chapter, hope you enjoy ! - Phoenix xx**

 **Fistfights and Pain Potions**

Hermione hurried into the great hall and spotted Ginny sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Sitting herself down abruptly next to the young redhead she gave the girl a pointed look.

'Have you seen Ron?'

Ginny startled by Hermione's sudden appearance blinked a few times before answering. 'No not since Breakfast why?'

'Because he has become aware of the Rumours going around about You and

Harry.' Hermione said giving her younger friend a disapproving look.

'Oh Mione' Ginny chuckled 'They're just rumours.'

Hermione gave the other girl a pointed look. 'Well Susan seems to believe them, and come to think of it you too have been disappearing off together an awful lot these last few weeks.' She said sharply. 'I didn't take much stock of what's been going round but maybe I should have.'

'Look Mione, Harry thinks that if he just stays away from Susan until I turn seventeen then he can annul his marriage to Susan and Marry me. And honestly I think it'll work.' Ginny said with a sigh.

Hermione shook her head and wondered on the stupidity of her friends. 'It's not going to happen Gin, the ministry isn't going to let Harry annul what they see as a perfectly good marriage in order to allow you two to marry. In fact, you're both putting yourselves in danger by fooling around behind Susan's back. Someone might report Harry and then where will you both be?'

'But I Love him.' Ginny said her voice quivering with unshed tears. Hermione placed her hand on her friend's shoulder in sympathy. There was very little she could say to comfort her friend, there was very little she could say at all to the simple truth. But the ministry no longer cared about Love or the feelings of those whose lives they were tearing apart. They only cared about trying to thwart Voldemort and his supremist ideals.

'Hermione!' Lavender's voice called from the doorway of the great hall. The head girl rolled her eyes and turned to face the slightly out of breath girl as she made her way to where Hermione sat.

What could she possibly want? Hermione thought with annoyance. She had bigger things to be worrying about than Lavender's petty insecurities about losing Ronald to her.

'You need to come now. Ron's lost it!' she said her eyes wide with alarm.

Hermione stood suddenly wondering what on earth Ron had gotten himself into now? She really hopped her hadn't done anything stupid. But knowing Ron…

'Show me.' She said simply turning to glance at Ginny who was already grabbing her stuff to follow.

'I don't know what they're fighting about but they've dropped they're wands and are using their fists!' Lavender said with a slight squeal.

Hermione looked at Lavender with wide eyes and shook her head. Men, wither they be Muggle or wizard always had to resort to throwing punches.

The trio of girls made it to Harry's rooms on the 8th floor. Hermione silently cursing Dumbledore for putting the Married quarters on the highest floor in the castle. Maybe she was getting to used to dungeon living. She thought grumpily.

Lavender knocked on the door and Susan quickly allowed the three girls entry. Harry was on the floor; his glasses god knew where. His left eye beginning to turn black and his nose spouting more blood than Hermione had seen in a while.

Ron was no better, he hair was rumpled and his shirt torn open slightly. His lip was bleeding and Hermione was sure she saw a tooth on the floor, though which boy it belonged to she wasn't sure.

'They won't stop.' Susan said. Her own cheeks were tear stained and she had a blossoming bruise to her right cheek. Hermione frown in anger, they had better not have hit her in their stupidity.

'Ron found out about you and Harry, Ginny.' Lavender said quietly from the redheads side and Ginny refused to meet Susan's eyes.

'Fucking Git, You had no right to touch her!' Ron Growled pulling Harry to his feet by his shirt caller.

Harry spat out blood and glared at his best friend. Hermione put down her bag and turned to face the pair.

'Boys!' she screeched doing her best impression of Molly Weasley. 'Enough!' the pair ignored her and Ron pulled back to take another swing at Harry knocking Hermione back in the process. She stumbled backwards and knocked her head off the corner of a side table, a lamp tumbling on top of her head with the force of the knock. Her vision spun and blurred and all she could feel was searing pain in her head.

'Oh my God!' She herd Susan, or was it Lavender scream.

'You bloody idiots.' She herd Ginny snap at the boys before he world went black.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

'Snape's going to Kill us.' Hermione herd Ron mutter and she blinked her eyes open. The room spun abruptly though and she closed them again.

'Snape!,' Ginny Hissed furiously. 'Never mind him, I'll bloody kill you Ronald Weasley. How dare you throw punches at Harry never mind hurt Hermione in the process!'

'Shhh' Hermione muttered to the pair. Her head felt fuzzy and she wanted nothing more than to go back to this afternoon where Severus had her caught up in his sinful lips.

'Mi, you awake?' Harry asked his voice full of guilt.

'Step away from my wife Mr Potter.' Severus' voice said stonily as he can to stand next to the bed. 'What happened?' He ground out.

'Now Severus, Hermione will be perfectly fine.' Poppy said scurrying over to the bed.

'Indeed but that does not answer my question. What Happened?'

'Shhh don't be angry, come kiss me.' Hermione mutter holding her hand out to him. Severus stopped and blinked at the girl. What on earth was she doing? 'Please forget the boys, they're stupid, come kiss me.'

'That'll be the pain potions.' Poppy said with a slight blush staining her cheeks. 'She took quite the knock to the head.'

'I see, and why do I get the feeling this had something to do with you two?' Severus said turning to the two guilty looking boys.

'Well you see Professor…'Harry began.

Ginny rolled her eyes and growled at the pair. 'They were fighting over me, and Poor Hermione trying to talk sense into them got caught in the cross fire.' Ginny snapped, glaring at the two.

'We're Really sorry Mione.' Ron said to the girl who's eyes were still closed.

'Shush Ronald, Want Severus.' Mione said with a pout.

'I'm here, my dear.' Severus said allowing the girl to take his hand, which she immediately began to kiss lightly.

'I suggest you take her back to your rooms and get her in a nice hot bath and straight to bed Severus. And give her a dose of this once she wakes up again.' Poppy over handing him a vial of anti-neausa potion.

'Of course Poppy.' Severus said moving to pick his Surprisingly light little wife into his arms. 'I'll deal with you two later' he hissed at the boys who had the good grace to look ashamed.

'If I need a bath will you come in it with me?' Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and buried her nose into his caller.

'Perhaps.' Severus answered awkwardly well aware that the girl's friends were able to hear their conversation.

'Please, you can kiss me lots in the bath.' She giggled.

Severus was glad his back was to the rest of the occupants of the hospital wing because his face was bright red. He had to remind himself the girl was under the influence of potions and would be mortified if she knew what she was saying.

'When you're feeling better I'll do whatever you want me to Hermione,' he muttered to the witch and she sighed contentedly.

Once back to his chamber he asked a female elf to help the girl into the bath and to get her bathed and into bed. Whilst Severus went straight to his liquor cabinet for a few shots of fire-whiskey. Just how hard did the girl hit her head? He wondered.

Her herd Hermione gibbering away to the elf whilst it helped her to bath. Severus looked at the stack of papers he was planning to grade and shook his head there was no way he was going to be able to grade them tonight, not with the girl gibbering away like a maniac, high on pain potions.

He sighed and pulled the latest potions journal and sat down in his chair beside the fire. At least if she were to wake he'd be able to tend to her.

A few Hours later Hermione awoke with a groan clutching her head. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and looked around. She was in her room in Severus' quarters. She had no idea how she got here. Or why her head felt like it was being pounded with a hammer. She slid out of the bed and slipped on her dressing gown and stumbled into the living room.

Severus Looked up from the journal he was reading when he heard his young wife, come into the living area of their quarters. 'How are you feeling.'

'Like I've been bowled over by the Express.' Hermione groaned her eyes screwed shut in pain.

'Here take this.' He said standing to offer her a pain and nausea potion. She took it with a weak but grateful smile and moments later was blinking brightly.

'What happened?' she asked sitting in the chair across from where he had been sitting.

'You attempted to break up a fight between Mr's Potter and Weasley, getting yourself knocked into a cabinet in the process.' Severus said with a frown. It was clear he still wanted to chew the boys out for their reckless behaviour.

'Ohh.' Hermione said lightly, trying to remember what had happened but being unable to.

'Did I say anything…. untoward when I was on any potions?' Hermione said chewing her lip lightly. She was well aware of how she could be on strong pain killers both muggle and magical ones.

Severus forced himself not to blush. He had no wish to embarrass the girl. She really didn't need to know what she had talked about whilst under the influence of potions. Even if it had made him extremely uncomfortable.

'Nothing of consequence Hermione. Worry not.' He assured her smoothly as he stood. 'I suggest you head back to bed; you're still looking rather pale' he advised as he made his way to his own room.

'I'll, urgh see you in the morning then?' she said gently, clearly uncomfortable with not being told what she had said.

'Of course Hermione. Good night.' He said as he stepped into his own room leaving her standing awkwardly by the fire. She really wished he would tell her what she'd said. She had the horrible feeling it would have reviled something far too honest about herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 **Punishments and Hidden Feelings**

The pair had continued to bumble along managing to fool the Hogwarts student body into believing they were indeed a Married couple. Hermione gave all the taunts and jibes the cold shoulder and Severus always managed to pop out of the shadows to take the odd points whenever a particularly nasty slur was sent her way. Ron and Harry had served two weeks' detention for allowing harm to come to a Professor's wife and Ginny had given the boys a tongue lashing to remember, one that would have made Molly Weasley proud of her only daughter.

As far as she had been aware Lavender hadn't spoken to Ron for a whole three days after the incident and he'd had his fair share of grovelling to do, before his wife would even look at him. Which Hermione was ever so slightly smug about considering the history of dislike the two girls shared.

Harry on the other hand, was as bad as ever. She could tell from the happy go lucky attitudes of Harry and Ginny that they were still going off behind Susan's back. Hermione had to give the Hufflepuff her dues though. She held her head high and refused to look either her husband or his mistress in the eye and merely breezed past them every time Ginny tried to talk to the girl and explain things.

Hermione noticed that the Gryffindor Marriages weren't the only ones suffering. Seamus has been all but banned from his own Chambers since Pansy had found out she was expecting their required child in the march just before Newt Exams.

The Malfoy couple sat stonily across from one another after the girl Raine had become pregnant and failed to tell her husband, causing her to miscarry as he took her flying one afternoon.

Dean Tomas-Macmillan was pushing his plate away looking rather green, making Hermione believe that his Husband Ernie had Managed to do his legal duty as well.

In fact, she and Malfoy had caught a rather desperate Married couple attempting to comply with the law in the back of the library the other week, during one of their night patrols. The couples excuse being that they thought a change of scenery would help speed things along.

Hermione couldn't help but be jealous of her peers who were all at least getting to experience the world of sexual pleasure. Whilst she was forced to spend nightly baths pleasuring herself whilst allowing her imagination to create a situation based off her one and only kiss.

She sighed and shook her head. There was no point in dwelling on things she thought as she made her way out the court yard where Severus had suggested they take a short walk before the start of afternoon classes.

'Hermione.' Severus said lightly, pressing a small kiss to her cheek. Which made Hermione's skin tingle with anticipation of more even though she knew she would never have it.

'How was your morning?' he asked as they made a turn of the courtyard.

'Oh fine, Runes was interesting.' Hermione answered lightly.

'How where the first years?' She asked curiously.

Severus sighed '3 melted cauldrons and a moderate fire to my desk.' He supplied with a hint of annoyance.

Hermione stopped and stared at him 'Oh no! are you okay?' She asked, touching his arm in concern,

'I'm quite alright, Hermione, however your assignments I had intended to hand back this afternoon not so much.'

'Oh we won't have to do them again will we?' Hermione asked biting her lip. Severus looked away from the girl and willed himself under control. He had no idea when it had happened but the girl's constant lip biting had become one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. And every time she did it sent jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. Maybe it was hearing her talk about kissing him whilst high on pain potions, or maybe it was the way she always curled up in her chair her robe sliding open to revel the long expanse of her leg. He had no idea. All he knew was that he had to stop. She was his student.

'Susan' They herd Harry's voice call and the pair turned to see an angry Harry chasing after a rather irate Susan. The pair watched as Harry caught up to the Hufflepuff girl and spun her to face him.

'What the hell did you do?' Harry snapped glaring at his wife.

'What I Had to Potter, I'll not go to Azkaban for you!' Susan screeched.

'So you reported me? The Hell Susan? You've just gotten us on probation!' Harry hissed. 'Weekly fucking Ministry visits to prove we're complying with the law!'

Hermione and Severus looked at one another and Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist in a show of affection just to make her feel better about her own nagging fears about the law.

'And what about Ginny? She's being married off next week to a ministry approved match! She doesn't even turn 17 for another six months Susan! You've completely taken her choice away!'

Hermione gasped and put her hand to her mouth. The Ministry were punishing Ginny for having an affair with Harry. She honestly wondered what the world was coming too. Severus looked down at the girl in sympathy, He had no doubt she was worried about the youngest Weasley, who knew Who the girl could be paired with.

Hermione watched as the pair stood toe to toe, inches apart from one another. 'Well at least now you'll have no choice but to sleep with me, and we won't be facing Azkaban! You'll thank me in the long run Potter just you wait and see!' Susan yelled at him and moved to walk away but Harry grabbed her again and spun her round to kiss her fiercely.

'Mr and Mrs Potter.' Severus called detaching himself from Hermione and walking over to the pair. '20 points from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff for inappropriate displays of affection in the halls.' Severus sneered.

Harry looked at the professor and then at his wife. 'I can't fucking win.' He muttered walking away from the two of them.

'Another 10 for language Potter!' Snape called after the boy, who steadfastly ignored him.

'I need to go and find Ginny.' Hermione muttered looking at Susan who to her credit looked ashamed.

'I didn't think they'd punish her since she was under Seventeen.' The usually shy girl mumbled.

'You did what you thought you had to Susan. I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same in your shoes.' Hermione assured her with a small smile. 'Why don't you come with me?' she offered and held her hand out for the Hufflepuff girl.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione and Susan found Ginny crying in the back of the library. 'Gin.' Hermione said softly and the younger girl looked up, only to glare at the Hufflepuff standing beside her best friend.

'Come to rub it in have you?' she snapped and Susan looked at the floor.

'Ginny she didn't mean for you to get hurt. She was protecting herself. She could have faced Azkaban for non-compliance. You know that!' Hermione said sitting down beside the other girl.

'It's not fair Hermione, I loved him and now I don't even get a choice in my husband! And it's all her fault!' Ginny wailed pointing at Susan.

'No' Hermione said firmly. 'It's the Ministry's, I told you before you were playing a dangerous game, and now it's blown up in your face.'

'But…' Ginny said weakly but Hermione's pointed look silenced her. 'Your right, it's probably for the best.' Ginny said looking at Susan. 'I'm sorry, I love him.' She said.

Susan nodded and sat down next to Hermione. ' I know how you feel, Roger's married to some Spanish born Half-Blood in her late 20's. He doesn't even write to me anymore.' Susan said sadly. 'He was too scared that the letters be misconstrued.'

Hermione had forgotten that Susan's Long term boyfriend had been a pure-blood and a year older than them.

'Who have they paired you with?' Hermione asked looking to the tear splattered letter sitting in front of her friend.

'Wood.' Ginny sniffled. 'Apparently his first wife can't conceive. So they are annulling and he's to be paired with me. We will be signing the contract on next Friday.'

'That's not so bad!.' Hermione said forcing a smile. 'You know Wood and you both like Quidditch.'

'I suppose.' Ginny sniffled lightly.

The young redhead looked at Susan gently. 'Do me a favour. Try to make him happy.'

'I'll try.' Susan promised 'I really didn't want to Report him but I felt like I had no choice. If I didn't do it someone else would have.'

'Better you than someone like Malfoy.' Harry said from behind the girls and they all jumped in surprise.

'Oliver's a good guy Gin, He'll….be good to you.' Harry said not looking at his now Ex-Mistress. Ginny only nodded refusing to look at her former lover.

'I think we need to talk.' Harry said turning to Susan. The Hufflepuff Nodded and stood. Following the boy-who lived out of the library.

'Think they'll be okay?' Ginny asked gently.

'Yea I Think we all will be in the end.' Hermione said with a sigh. 'It's an adjustment, but we're British, we Fight on.' Hermione said and the two girls burst into a fight of giggles.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and at dinner Hermione a Ginny noticed Susan and Harry entering the great hall holding hands, before they parted company to sit at their own tables. Small steps Hermione thought but it was better than nothing. She looked over at her redheaded friend and noticed a small wistful smile on the girl's face.

Yes, Hermione thought to herself they would be alright, in the end.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is folks, the latest chapter, please enjoy! - Phoenix XxX**

 **Chapter 10**

 **News and Friendly Visits**

A month after the incident with Harry, Susan and Ginny things seemed to be getting onto a somewhat normal kilter. Hermione and Severus were now in a comfortable pattern of deception and Harry and Susan appeared to now be at least friends, if not quite loving couple terms.

Ginny had been Married off to Oliver wood three weeks prior and appeared to be okay with the situation. Oliver who played for the Irish bloodhounds had even spoken to a few scouts to get them to come and see Ginny play during the house cup. The pair appeared to get on well together which had put Harry's mind at ease and made him feel more comfortable around Susan. Allowing the pair to really get to know each other in a way they hadn't before.

'Hey Guys.' Harry smiled as he sat down. Dean took a whiff of the other boys after shave and blanched scooting away. 'Sorry Dean.' He muttered sheepishly.

'Where's Ron?' looking around for his red haired friend.

'Hospital wing.' Hermione said putting a spoonful of sugar into her tea. And giving it three stirs.

'Is he okay?' Seamus asked round a mouthful of toast making Hermione grimace.

'Mate please.' Dean moaned covering his mouth.

Hermione snorted and tried not to laugh at poor Dean's discomfort. He had just finished telling her that male pregnancies were harder to bare than female ones. To be honest she wished she could have grilled him more about the subject. She found it fascinating that magic allowed for males to even become pregnant in the first place.

'Yes he's fine, he might not be for the next nine months or so but he'll pull through I guess.' She answered.

'Lavender's knocked up?' Neville said with surprise.

Harry smirked. 'She married a Weasley, I'm surprised it took them this long!'

Hermione snorted and spat tea across the table. 'Harry!'

'I pity him, Marni is even worse now that she's pregnant.' Neville said with a shiver as he spoke about his sex crazed wife who worked as a bar maid in the Unicorn's Horn bar in Diagon Ally.

'Mate at least your wife want's it! All Pansy done is moan that her back hurts and she feels sick' Seamus grumbled.

'Well it's not exactly easy!' Dean snapped.

'Dean, I think you fall into the female category in this discussion, if you want sympathy you might want to go talk to Pansy.' Hermione said reaching round Harry to pat his back in sympathy. The dark skinned boy just glared at the rest of his friends.

'I'll just wait for you to join me Hermione,' Dean with a small smile.

Hermione smiled back but internally her mind baulked at the idea. She was definitely not ready to be a mother, hell she wasn't even sure if she was ready to have sex, though if her vivid dreams about her husband were anything to go by she was defiantly getting there.

'We'll guys Lav and I Have some….'Ron said as he and his wife sat down at the table.

'Congrats Lav.' Seamus said with a smile.

'Yes well done Ron.' Harry grinned, clapping his best mate on the back.

Ron glared mockingly at Hermione. 'You had to tell them?'

'Oh please their not that thick, they would have worked it out themselves I just saved them the trouble.'

Lavender giggled lightly and them burst into full on laughter scaring the boys surrounding her.

'Oh my god,' Dean said lightly, as lavender's laughter turned into sobs. 'I think I prefer the morning sickness.'

Hermione shook her head and stood. 'Come one we have potions.'

'Eagar to see your man Hermione?' dean asked waggin his eyebrows.

'Yes.' She said rolling her eyes 'I'm egger to avoid his wrath for being late. He can still give me detention you know.'

'I'd love to sit in on that detention.' Lavender said with a giggle and Hermione blushed, knowing the type of thoughts that were going through the other girl's head.

Hermione entered the classroom and knew immediately Severus wanted to speak to her. She nodded her head and sat down desperately trying to get her mind off of the man's deep, sexy voice as he explained the potion they would be making that afternoon. She really had to get a grip of herself. It was pointless to keep going on like this. She shook her head and tried to concentrate on the lesson at hand. She'd be damned if she let her grade suffer because she was Lusting after her potions professor.

'Her….Madam Snape, please stay behind a moment. Severus said suddenly after class. Her inner battle waged on and she had almost forgotten he had wanted to speak to her.

'Yes sir.' Hermione mumbled lightly and waited till the rest of the class left the room.

'Lucius Malfoy will be coming this evening for a few drinks, I suggest you make yourself scarce unless you wish to be put on display.' Severus said simply and she nodded scurrying out of the classroom she had no desire to be anywhere near Lucius frickin Malfoy if she could avoid it.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione spent the evening with Susan in the library helping the other girl with their essay for Transfiguration. The pair had become gentle friends since the Hufflepuff had reported Harry for his infidelity.

'So how are things?' she ventured gently. Not wanting to pry too much into the other girls life.

Susan shrugged and shook her head. 'We still haven't you know…but we're getting there, he's one hell of a kisser.' She finshed with a giggle.

'I don't want to know that boy is practically my brother!' Hermione said covering her ears.

'Just so long as I don't need to hear about the dungeon bat.' Susan giggle and Hermione blushed.

Hour later when she couldn't keep Susan in the Library any longer she forced herself to head back to the rooms she shared with Severus, praying to every deity she knew that Lucius Malfoy would be long gone.

Though as usual Hermione had no luck and as soon as she stepped through the portrait hole she saw the smirking blonde sitting in her chair.

'Ah speak of the devil and she shall appear.' Lucius smirked. 'How…Lovely to see you Madam Snape.'

'I wish I could say the same but I'm afraid there's a bath calling my name.' She said politely and made her way into the bathroom. She ran the taps and leaned against the door. She wasn't stupid, she seen the look on Severus's face. He was not happy she had come back before Lucius had left. But what could she do now? She thought as she stripped and sunk into the deep bubbly heaven.

She revelled the warm water surrounding her and the sweet scent of her bubble bath sending her into a peaceful place where she was sure neither of the men beyond the door could reach her.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

'You seen displeased to see your young wife Severus.' Lucius commented taking a sip of fire-whiskey and wincing. He had forgotten his old friend couldn't afford the same quality that he and the rest of the inner circle could.

'Not at all, but a man needs time to himself.' Severus lied smoothly, cursing the girl. He'd told her to make herself scarce, this evening why hadn't she listened. Surely Potter or Weasley would have allowed her to sleep on their couch?

'Ahh is the young chit wearing you out old boy?.' Lucius smirked.

Severus gave the other man a pointed look. 'Hardly, but you know what women are like, she's always put those papers away, don't put your shoes on the couch.' Severus said doing his best to imitate Molly Weasley Rather than his own young wife who wouldn't dream of asking him to do something in his own chambers.

'Ah yes.' I see what you mean, 'Though honestly Severus she is below you, you ought to put her in her place.'

Severus rolled his eyes, or course the blondes answer would be to use the back of his hand rather than his sharp tongue.

'Yes because the little Mudblood showing up with brusies and a split lip will do so well for my role as a double agent.' He snapped downing the rest of his whiskey.

When would this insufferable man leave? He wasn't sure how much longer he could go on acting as if he hated the girl. It was almost easier to pretend like he was pretending to love her and not give himself away.

'Severus!' Came a voice from behind the bathroom door and the potions master cursed again.

'Yes my dear.' He said and he saw Lucius smirk and he swore he saw the other man mouth the word Whipped.

'I've left my robe in m…our room.' She said nearly giving the game away.

Severus' eye darted to the door of her own room which he knew would look like a library to Lucius. There would be no reason for her bathrobe to be in the library. He stalked to his own room and grabbed his own robe, shoving it through the small gap in the door.

'Thi…' She began but he gave her a look which dared her to question him and she took the black terry towel robe and closed the door.

Once she had the robe on she stepped outside into the living area and made an automatic beeline for her own door, she closed the door to her room and leaned against the wood, sighing that she was finally in the comfort of her own room, only for her eyes to pop wide open as she remembered that to Lucius Malfoy this room would appear as a library.

'Shit' She muttered looking around the room. She grabbed her copy of Dragonfly In Amber, and returned to the lounge.

Severus let out a mental sigh of relief as Hermione returned from her own room a few minutes later with a book in hand. He had nearly had a heart attack when she had walked into her own room. Lucius' raised eyebrow was enough to send him into mental hyperventilation.

'I left my book in there when I was doing my homework.' She explained holding up the book in question. 'Try not to be too late.' She said to her husband in what she hope was a wifely tone, before she slowly opened the door to his room and shut it quietly behind her.

She looked at the great expanse of the bed before her and sighed nervously before she sat down gently and pulled her husband's robe tighter round her and opened her book. Ready to get lost in the epic love story that was Clare and Jamie.

Nearly three hours and another bottle of whiskey later and Lucius finally left, and Severus was able to allow Hermione freedom from his room. Upon entering though he found the girl lying on one side of the bed, sound asleep the book she had brought with her, lying haphazardly on the floor. He looked at her own bed room door and sighed. It was too late to wake her and he didn't fancy sleeping on the uncomfortable Persian rug, or attempting to sleep on two pushed together chairs.

No there was no other option for it. He would take off his waist coat unbutton the first few buttons of his shirt, remove his shoes and belt and sleep next to her. She surely wouldn't be stupid enough to think he'd tried anything that way. Even though he may want to try something with her most of the time.

He took off his belt and shoes and through his waist coat over the dividing screen and lay gently next to his sleeping wife, hoping she wouldn't be too angry come morning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Hey guys sorry for the long wait, work has been super busy for me lately and the stress of that landed me in a right slump with writer's block, not good since I was counting on writing this to relax me...Go figure. Anyway here it is, Enjoy! Phoenix XxX

 **Morning Surprises and Girlish Nights**

Severus awoke the next morning with a heavy weight across his chest and a tightness in his trousers. He opened his eyes to notice Hermione had rolled over in her sleep and had her arm tossed across his chest, her cheek buried in the crook of his neck.

His eyes widened and he was genuinely terrified to move as the girl was still sleeping soundly. Steeling himself he gently moved his neck away from her face and made to pick up her arm so he could slide out from under her but she moved and threw her leg over his fairly obvious morning erection. Which only got worse as he glimpsed the long tanned length of her thigh and leg. He bit back a groan. This girl had no idea what a body she possessed of that he was sure. But right now he needed to get that body off of him.

She moved slightly and he felt her thigh brush over his morning wood and he couldn't help the breathless 'Merlin.' That left his lips at the glorious friction.

The girl made a noise and He froze again. Shit! he thought, had he woken her? She rolled over again and he let out a sigh of relief as he sat up. And swung his legs over to the floor so he was facing away from him.

He heard the girl's hands reaching across the bed and them the sudden noise of her sitting up abruptly.

'Where? Severus!' Hermione said gasping as she took note of him on the edge of the bed.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes and cursed she had been having the most wonderful dream. Severus had allowed her into his room and he had spent the night with her. She was using his hip too…Her eyes went wide as she realised she was in Severus' room.

'I'm Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep, you should have woken me. I'll just…bye!' She said quickly grabbing her fallen book and scurrying out the door before Severus could even say a word.

He cursed as he stood and went to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and striped allowing the hot water to effulge him before he took his erection in hand, and tried to remember the feel of Hermione's leg draped across his hip, her womanhood bucking against it.

Hermione slammed her bedroom door shut and all but threw herself on the bed, she was still tingling form the dream she was having and knew that she had to do something to help herself.

She slowly brought her had up to her swollen, wet neither lips and pushed a finger inside biting on her lip to stop her from calling out as she brought her mind back to her husband's searing hot kiss a few months back and brought herself to unbelievable pleasure. As she just about stopped herself from calling out his name as she found her release round her own fingers, brutally wishing it was her husband's hand instead of her own.

Little did she know her husband was in the shower doing the exact same thing.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

As it was a Saturday, and a Hogsmade weekend, the pair decided it would suit their act to be seen having lunch together in the Three Broomsticks. Severus placed her arm through his own and they walked in comfortable silence to the small village pub. He was ever the gentle man as he pulled out his seat for her and tucked her in closer to the table before sitting down himself.

Neither of them spoke about their morning fiasco. Though it was weighing heavily on both of their minds. Instead they spoke about mundane things and eventually got onto the subject of Hermione's current read and Hermione spent the rest of the meal trying to explain to Severus why Gabaldan's epic love story was so good.

On the walk back to the castle the pair were stopped by Susan calling Hermione's name.

'Hermione! Wait up!' The Hufflepuff girl shouted.

'Susan.' Hermione smiled at the other girl, gripping Severus's arm tighter than she had been previously.

'The boys are going up the Gryffindor dorm tonight for a catch up without…how did Ron put it? Oh yes Nosey women, hanging about. So I thought us girls could have a girly night in my rooms? What do you say?'

Hermione looked to Severus, who nodded 'You should go.' He said before leaning into whisper in her ear. 'You had to suffer Lucius last night after all.'

Hermione blushed as she thought back to waking up next to him this morning because of Lucius Malfoy and turned to Susan. 'Sure what time do you want me there?'

'Around Seven?' Susan grinned. 'Oh I invited Pansy too, since Seamus was going to be with the boys, it seemed a shame to have her be on her own, she's not exactly had it easy….' Susan trailed off looking sideways at Professor Snape.

'I'll see you then.' Hermione grinned and the other girls scurried off most likely to get her room ready for the evening. Hermione was more than aware of how messy Harry could be.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione stepped out of her room wearing a pair of faded grey jeans and a baggy kaki coloured jumper that hung sexily off one shoulder. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck and Severus had never seen the girl look more like a woman. He felt his trousers begin to tightened and moved the book he was reading onto his lap. Praying she didn't notice.

'You look nice.' He said cursing the catch in his voice as he spoke the words.

Hermione looked up from retrieving her lip balm from her school bag and smiled, 'Thank you.' She applied the lip balm to her lips and tossed it back in her bag, before slipping her feet into some black Vans. 'I'll try not be too late.' She promised and with a wave she was out the door.

Hermione arrived at Susan and Harry's room to find Ginny and Susan already a few Glasses into the Elf-made wine. Ginny was telling Susan how to handle Harry on the floor by the fireplace. Lavender and Pansy were talking Pregnancies, and with more than slight surprise Hermione noticed Raine Valoius-Malfoy sitting in the corner daintily sipping some wine as she watched the other girls.

Susan handed Hermione a glass of wine and she made her way over to the French girl. 'Hello.'

'Ello, Grangeer.' The girl replied and Hermione chuckled.

'Hermione' she said lightly, 'Granger was my maiden name I Guess for Malfoy old habits die hard.'

'Oui!' Raine nodded. 'He ees ard too like.' She said sipping her wine.

'You got that right.' And the other girl grinned at her.

'Oi Granger, Frenchie, get over here were going to talk boys!' Pansy shouted to them.

'What's in their glasses?' Hermione asked Ginny as she sat down next to the redhead.

'Fruit juice, I think the hormones are making them act worse than if they were drunk.' Ginny whispered. Hermione couldn't help but snort at that.

'Aren't vee all Marreeed?' Raine asked sitting down next to Pansy.

'Well we'll talk Husbands!' Lavender giggled and the other girls followed suit.

'So long as you keep your trap shut Lavender! I do not want to hear about my brother!' Ginny shouted.

'I want to hear about the great Slytherin Sex God!' Susan said wiggling her eyebrows at Raine.

'How much have you had Susan?' Hermione asked the normally shy Hufflepuff. But none the less looked at Raine to answer.

'Eee ees a verree selfeesh Loveer, I ave ad beteer een Paris.' She said with her head held high.

'Yes he just kind of ploughs away right?' Pansy said as the two Slytherin's clinked glasses.

'Qui, ee vant's yuuu to lie like feesh.' She said unsure if she'd gotten the word right but grinned as the other girls burst into fits of laughter.

'Shame.' Ginny said thoughtfully, 'A guy that good looking ought to be good at it.'

'I'll bet he's not even half of what the rumours say he is.' Lavender said with a gasp of air.

Pansy held up her thumb and forefinger in representation of size sending the girls howling into laughter once more. 'I really didn't know what I was missing till this law.' Pansy said wiping her eyes. 'Seamus does this thing when he's down there, where he starts talking in Irish, I swear is the hottest thing ever!'

'I thought you wouldn't let him touch you?' Hermione asked as she gulped down the wine, she clearly needed to catch up.

'Oh I won't now, my back and feet kill me all the time, but before I got pregnant, he could have me anytime he wanted! That boy knows how to play a woman's body!' she exclaimed and the girls all giggled again. 'They say it's the luck of the Irish, but maybe it's my luck I should be thanking!' she chuckled.

'I'd like to know what the good Professor's like.' Ginny smirked at Hermione as she held out her glass for a refill and quickly downed it too.

'Yea, are those hands good for more than making potions?' Pansy asked hiccupping.

'Not telling.' Hermione said snootily, as she finished her fifth, or was it now sixth glass of wine? She snorted lightly as she felt the alchol now rushing to her head.

'OH come on Hermione! He's so dark and mysterious, he's got to have something going for him!' Lavender said with a whine.

Hermione looked at the girls for a few moments before swearing them to secrecy. 'His lips are sinful; I could come from just one kiss.' She hissed seriously and all the girls squealed.

The rest of the night the wine flowed and all the girls bounded over the fact that they had been forced into Marriages that they hadn't necessarily wanted. Hermione found she particularly liked Raine and Pansy who had, like the rest of the Slytherin Females been out casted from their own house if their spouse was not at least a dark side sympathiser or a former Slytherin.

Raine was the worse off in that deal as she was the outsider who knew nothing of the ongoing war in England and couldn't see the point in it. To her you were either a witch or a muggle, it didn't matter about your parents.

Eventually Hermione made it back to the Dungeons with the help of Raine and Pansy, though Hermione wasn't sure who was holding who up by the time they got to her Quarters portrait.

Pansy knocked on the door and waited for the Professor to answer. 'Sir your Granger.' She said with a frown and Raine let out a giggle.

'Not Granger.' Hermione muttered.

'Right Your Snape, Professor Snape.' Pansy said frowning again. 'No I Mean…'

'I understand Mrs Finnegan; I'll take it from here.' Severus said taking Hermione from the two Slytherin girls and frowning at the former Miss Parkinson. 'You haven't been drinking Mrs Finnegan have you?'

'No sir, I'm just very tired.' Pansy said covering a yawn. 'That and pregnancy brain.'

Severus Rolled his eyes and he moved his ear away from Hermione's mouth where she had decided to lick the shell of his ear. 'Stop it.' He muttered. Trying to shake of the electric feeling of arousal that had coursed through him. Had any other woman's tongue ever felt that good? He didn't think so. But he could smell the wine on her breath and knew that he couldn't take advantage of her even if she was allowing him too in her intoxicated state. 'Well the two of you had best be off to bed them, good night.'

'Night Professor.' Pansy said with her arm around the waist of Young Malfoy's wife to steady her as they made their way back to their own rooms.

'Hello.' Hermione said with a giggle. 'You smell nice.'

Severus Blinked and shook his head. 'Off to bed with you Hermione, you have indulged far too much this evening.' He said as he led her to her room.

'I want to sleep with you again.' She muttered and attempted to make her way to Severus' room only to fall on the floor and burst out laughing.

Severus sighed and picked her up bridal style. 'Not tonight, I have no wish to be covered in vomit.' He said sternly as he saw the girl turn green. He laid her on her bed and took off her shoes before pulling a blanket over her and asking an elf to get him a basin or bucket to place beside her head.

As soon as her head hit the pillow the girl was sound asleep and Severus only prayed she didn't remember what she'd said or did tonight. She didn't need the embarrassment it would cause her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 **Dark Lords and Tenderness**

Hermione groaned and put her hand to her head as she slowly sat up on her bed. How much had she had to drink last night? She looked down at herself and noticed she was missing her jeans. She must have kicked them off last night at some point. She also noticed a bucket beside her in which by the smell she had used to vomit in it some point.

'Urgh.' She said swinging her legs to the side of the bed. She licked her lips but her mouth was so dry it did nothing.

Groaning again she forced herself to stand, fighting off the wave of nausea that hit her at the action. She would not be sick again she vowed and she would remain on her feet, she told herself as the feeling passed.

'Food and Coffee.' She muttered to herself frowning as her head pounded again. 'No Coffee then food.' She amended, as she stepped into the lounge. She spotted a tray on the coffee table, with a plate of fried delicacies and a steaming pot of coffee which had been placed under a warming charm. Next to the tray was a potion vial and a note.

Walking over to the couch and sitting down she picked up the note. 'You'll need this.' The parchment said in Severus' elegant looping script. She smiled to herself and downed the potion in one before reaching for the coffee pot.

Severus Whistled to himself as he got out the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist, using another to begin drying his hair. He knew Hermione would still be sound asleep after her alcohol fuelled night, so he hadn't bothered bringing his clothes or housecoat into the bathroom, having always preferred to dry off and dress in the bedroom rather than the sauna like conditions of the bathroom after a shower. It only severed to make his hair appear greasier than normal.

He stepped out into the lounge area and froze. There on the couch was his young would be wife, sitting hugging a mug of coffee like it contained the elixir of life. She was dressed in her oversized jumper which hung off on shoulder, a pair of grey knee high socks and cotton underwear. She was not, he realised wearing any trousers. He stood blinking at the sight, his hand paused in the act of towel drying his hair.

Hermione looked up and her eyes went wide as she noticed her Potions Professor standing in the bathroom doorframe wearing nothing but a towel which hung low on his hips. She drew her eyes across his surprisingly muscled arms and chest which was covered in dark hairs down to his toned stomach and the small line of black hair that made a trail to what was hidden beneath the towel. She unknowingly cocked her head to the side as she looked him over and couldn't help but bite her lip in appreciation.

Severus watched the girl as she took him in and almost baulked at her look of appreciation and dare he say it? Lust. He shook his head. No there was no way the girl could feel anything for him, he was her Potions professor. He was old enough to be her father, he reminded himself.

'Morning.' He muttered clearing his throat. 'I'll just…' He said pointing to his bedroom door and hurrying towards it with quick strides.

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes. God was cruel to her she thought as she filed away the image for use later. Why did she have to be married to a man who made her feel such passion when she knew he could never want her? The bushy haired, know it all, little girl who had sat in his potions class for nearly seven years. She really did want to curse the ministry at times. Never mind her prejudiced meddling parents who had nothing better to do with their time than make her life even harder than it already was.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Severus leaned his forehead against his bedroom door and let out a groan of frustration which quickly changed to a hiss of pain as his mark burned hot and fast. He spun himself round and clutched his left arm as the jolts of burning pain formed his orders, using a code that only the Death Eaters and Voldemort himself knew. He panted slightly as the pain died away and his agony turned into panic.

The Dark lord wanted him to bring his wife.

He quickly threw on a pair of slacks and a black shirt, fumbling to put on his shoes as he scrambled for a way to try and get out of this. There was nothing he could do the Dark Lord demanded he bring his wife in ten minutes.

'Shit!' He cursed at the top of his voice as he yanked open the door.

'Is everything…' Hermione asked but she was replied with Severus barging into her room and tossing her jeans and shoes at her.

'Put them on quickly, and for the love of Merlin don't talk.' He snapped in a clipped tone, his mind still running a mile a minute. As he watched her put on the skin tight jeans. Some perverted part of his mind found the act sexy as hell but he had no time to dwell on that has the rest of it scrambled for a way to keep her as safe as possible with the Death Eaters.

His head was telling him the more ignorant she was the more real her fear would be and that would please the Dark Lord. But would she trust him again? If the Dark Lord demanded, he hurt her for a show of loyalty? He had little choice in the matter as she finished putting on her shoes, and looked at him expectantly.

'Come.' He said gripping her arm and pulling her into his room where he used his wand to unmask a secret passageway which would allow him to apparate from within the castle walls.

Hermione watched in horror as a smoky black magic dressed her Potions Master in the Death Eater's garb and she automatically struggled to get free of his grip.

'No.' she muttered trying to yank her arm free. All feeling of her hangover gone, to be replaced with terror.

'No Harm will come to you if you do as you are asked.' Severus promised his voice muffled by the mask that now sat on his face. 'Trust me.' He begged.

Hermione stopped her struggling and tried to remain calm but it was impossible, she did however allow him to take her to the Dark Lords hide out.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Upon landing she stumbled and ended up on her hands and knees before a throne made of bone which had a very bored looking Dark lord sat upon it. She forced herself not to scream or run as Severus gripped her shoulder, clearly intent on keeping her where she was for both of their sakes.

'My Lord.' Severus said with a deep bow.

'Ssseverusss. How good to ssseee you, and you lovely wifffee.' Voldemort said as he stood.

Hermione swallowed hard at the sound of his footsteps but kept her eyes on the ground. She wasn't sure she had the courage to look into the eyes of that monstrous face.

'When Lucius told me you had married Potter's Mudblood I didn't believe him not when the new law states that Mudbloods and half bloods are to marry only purebloods.' The evil maniac said. 'You yourself are a Half-blood are you not Severus? Care to explain how you managed to snatch up the worlds most prized Mudblood?'

'An accidental tether before the law was passed My Lord.' Severus said in his most subservient voice. 'The ministry merely decided to make the arrangement more permanent to suit their own needs.'

'I see.' Voldemort said and Hermione felt repulsed as the creature lifted her head to look into her eyes. She tried to look away but the pale hand held her in place.

'How is your husband treating you my dear?' he asked in an almost soothing tone. In that moment Hermione could see how people could be manipulated by this man, drawn into his way of thinking, simply by the tone of his voice. He was clearly as master manipulator.

She refused to answer, staring just beyond the Dark Lords shoulder. Praying that he would let her go, dismiss Severus and allow them to leave with no harm done. He had seen her now, surely he would let her go.

'Answer the lord Mudblood.' Severus snapped and Hermione jumped. Only used to hearing that tone from the Professor when she was in the classroom and he was rebuking a student for a foolish mistake.

'F-Fine, I'm treated Fine.' She said stumbling over the words, and she willed the tears away, she would not cry in front of this man. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

'That's good, because you are one of us now, little Mudblood.' He said with a sinister smile as he picked up her left arm and traced the shape of the Dark Mark onto her forearm. Hermione winced and attempted to pull away at the burning sensation the wand made on her skin, but the Dark Lord held fast, his nails digging into the skin of her wrist.

She felt sick and closed her eyes pleading with her stomach to remain calm and to keep the little coffee she had drank before her arrival here down. She doubted the man, beast, thing, would appreciate a lowly Mudblood puking on his robes.

'Severus.' Voldemort said and Severus lifted his own sleeve to revel his own dark mark.

Hermione was aware of all the sniggering going on from the other Death Eaters in the room but she was too focused on the searing pain in her arm to care about any of them. She watched as Voldemort pressed their left forearms together and the burning sensation increased. Hermione could tell from the look on the potions master's face that he too was now feeling the same sensation as she was. It faded after what seemed like a lifetime and Voldemort allowed them to part.

Hermione looked at her arm and there was a faint red Dark Mark.

'You'll be familiar with a tether Mudblood.' Voldemort said 'This will allow you to know when your husband has been summoned and when he will return to you, it will also itch if I feel you are required as well. Worry not it'll fade in a few days and no one will be any the wiser.' Voldemort said smirking at her applaud look.

'You will help your husband in his role as my spy will you not?' Voldemort asked. 'You will tell him the things about Potter the old man refuses too…. or.' Voldemort said and he flicked his wand at Severus and the other man grimaced, falling to his knees.

Hermione gasped and made to go to him. 'Ahh' Voldemort said and his wand moved to her. If she thought the pain from the dark mark's tether was bad the crucaitus curse was like nothing she had ever thought possible she screamed and her body convulsed as pain after pain shot thought every vein, muscle and nerve ending in her body all at the same time. Suddenly the pain stopped and she could take small shallow breaths. She couldn't help the smalls hiccupped sobs of relief that left her.

'She knows her orders as do you Severus, do not fail me.' Voldemort said, his tone dismissing them.

Severus bowed deeply and picked Hermione up effortlessly considering he'd just been subjected to the Crucaitus like she had. 'My lord.' Severus said respectfully, as he apparated back to his chambers, with his shivering young bride. He felt his clock and mask be magically stripped off him and he went straight to the bathroom where he placed Hermione gently in the bath and filled it with hot water. He moved himself in behind her and tipped a vial of potion into the steaming hot water.

'Shh' He said soothing her sobs as the water soothed their aching muscles. They lay like that for an hour to allow the potion to heal the damage from the torture curse, and for Hermione to cry herself out. Before he got out and carried her to her room, he used his wand to change her clothing from the wet ones to dry pyjamas. He sat with her, soothing his hand through her hair until she settled, ignoring his own dripping clothing, and shivering body as he ensured himself that the girl was relaxed and asleep.

'Forgive me.' He muttered as he stood to leave the room believing that she had fallen asleep.

'Stay.' She said as her hand reached out and grabbed his. 'I feel safe with you.' She said and he waved his wand at himself drying his clothes and lay down in the bed next to her. Sighing with guilt as she curled up into his side, gripping his shirt in case he left.

He looked at the innocent girl and wondered how she could still feel safe with him after he had just had her subjected to the most excruciating pain imaginable, as well as her now being tethered to his own Dark Mark. Would this girl ever have to stop making sacrifices for the greater good? He thought as he too drifted off to sleep, knowing that it would help ease the pain in his muscles as well as hers, even though he was more than used to the minute bursts of the curse that the Dark Lord was so found of using.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

 **Guilt and Forgiveness**

Hermione woke later in night to the screaming of her own aching muscles and an empty bed, cold bed. She felt her heart drop. She was sure he'd stay with her. She had wanted him, no she needed him to stay with her. She wondered what had woken her when she herd Severus' raised voice.

'She's been forced to wear the outline of my mistakes on her skin Albus!'

'It will fade, she will not be marked my boy, you know this.' Hermione moved to the edge of the bed and willed her voice to remain silent as her body protested every move she made.

'That's not the point old man and you know it!'

Hermione herd the headmaster sigh and one of them sitting in a chair. She really hoped it was Severus. There was no way he should be moving about if he was experiencing half of what she was right now. Then again she thought, she probably shouldn't be moving either.

'She was put under the Curcaitus, for less than a minute, but she was put under it none the less. Because of me.' Severus said, his voice sounded so broken and defeated.

'Severus My boy, I'd be careful if I were you, people may think you actually care for your young wife.' Dumbledore said and Hermione could see the damnable twinkle in the elder man's eye as clear as if she had actually been in the room.

'Don't test me Albus it's been a trying day and you can be assured I will not debauch my reputation further than I already have by doing what this school already believes me guilty of doing.'

'And what might that be my boy?' Albus asked, his tone curious, and inquisitive. Hermione herd Robes rustling once more and assumed that the Headmaster had now sat down in the chair facing Severus.

'Sleeping with my student.' Severus answered, his tone suggesting that Dumbledore knew exactly what the student body thought they'd be doing and that it didn't need to be voiced out loud.

'She is your wife.' Albus answered lightly, though Hermione got the feeling that there was more being said in the old man's face, than what she was hearing.

'I am her professor.' Severus Replied as if that answered everything.

Hermione tried to stand but her legs gave way at the same time as her heart broke and she realised that she would never truly have Severus Snape, no matter how close they became or how she felt for him. She would always be his student and then his wife.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Severus tore his gaze away from the Headmaster, who had always been able to read him so fully, like the pages of an open book. He knew how he felt about Hermione there was no other witch like her. Not even Lily's flame Shaun as bright as Hermione's did. She was intelligent, passionate, courageous and held her head high no matter what life hurled at her. She was not what most men would call beautiful, but she had a confidence of mind that made her, at least to Severus, more stunning than any beauty queen on the planet. She was confident in her own skin in a way that he had never been at her age and he had a great admiration for that.

He would admit it to himself but not to anyone else. He was in love with Hermione Granger.

'So you two haven't consummated your marriage?' Dumbledore asked in the same tone of voice he would use to ask if it was raining outside. Hermione fumed. That was personal. He had no right.

Severus didn't voice his answer aloud but Hermione could imagine the withering glare that would be directed in the old man's direction.

'And if the ministry decided to test Miss Granger as they did with Mrs Potter?'

'It won't come to that.' Severus assured the older man.

'Perhaps you should…do the deed just to be sure.'

'And do what Albus? Would you care to hold her down whilst I Rape her?' He asked with a light growl. And Hermione wished she could walk out there and tell him he wouldn't need to rape her. He could take her any damn time he pleased, and she'd be more than willing.

'I'm sure if you explained it to her she would….' Albus began, but Severus cut him off.

'I will not!' Severus Bellowed. 'I've put her through too much already Albus. You will not ask me to put her through that as well. You asked me to Marry her to protect her, not to damage her and I've already done a fine good job of that without adding Marital rape to the list.' Severus said groaning as he stood up. 'Now I need to go give her a pain potion or she'll not be able to walk for a week.'

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and waited for the man to enter the room. He looked at her and sighed.

'How much did you hear?' he asked, all traces of annoyance leaving his face as he looked at her small form on the edge of the bed.

'Enough.' She said wincing slightly as she pushed herself back onto the bed.

'Here.' He said helping her to drink the pain potion he had brought for her.

'We could you know, I wouldn't mind. It wouldn't be rape.' She said lightly, her stomach doing summer saults as she watched for his reaction. Would he agree? Would he reject her? She wasn't sure what she felt would be harder to accept.

Severus shook his head. 'No I will not ask that of you, and Dumbledore had no right to ask me to ask. He did enough when he married you off to me without your knowledge like some 12th century daughter he needed a dowaery from.'

'I see.' Hermione said as he helped her to lie down again. She should have known he would stick to his morals. There was no way he'd sleep with her. Not whilst she was still his student at any rate.

'You need to rest Hermione, the potions will help with the pain, you will experience tremors for a few days, but you have no lasting damage.' Severus said with a reassuring tone.

'Why are you not feeling it like I am?' she asked lying back into the pillows.

'It's like most things the body adapts, the more times you experience the curse the quicker the body can bounce back from them, however that doesn't mean that the damage isn't there, for example I get constant aches between my shoulders because of prolonged exposure and Lucius Malfoy uses a cane at thirty-five' He said and she couldn't help but giggle.

'You on the other hand experienced the curse for the first time, meaning your body is not used to the pain caused by the spell.' Severus said lightly.

Hermione nodded and looked at her hands which were placed neatly in her lap. She had no idea what to say to him now. She was still stinging slightly from his refusal to even consider sleeping with her.

'Try and get some rest I'll come back in four hours or so with another dose of pain relief for you, but sleep is the best thing for you right now.' He said lightly and turned to leave.

'You're not a bad man you know' Hermione said as he reached the door. 'Sure most wouldn't call you a hero but you're not a villain either.'

Severus looked at the floor his hand resting on the doorframe. 'Your young yet Hermione, there's still time for you to realise that there are some things you just cannot come back from, no matter how much you want to.'

Hermione lifted her head defiantly at his words. She wouldn't let him wallow in his guilt anymore. 'Show me one man, one person who hasn't made a mistake Severus Snape. The world isn't black and white like Dumbledore or Harry or hell even Voldemort would have us believe. It's made up of shades of grey'

Severus opened his mouth to speak but she continued over him. 'And I Forgive you for yours.'

With those words she slowly turned herself away from him leaving him to ponder on her words and the wisdom within them.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

The next morning Hermione awoke to find the Severus had already left, He had left a dose of mild pain potion on the coffee table with a note to say take it if she needed it though he didn't think she would. She sighed and grabbed her book bag cursing as her hand shook with the wait of it.

She slowly made her way up to the great hall and sat down next to Harry and Ron. Attempting to pick up the jug of pumpkin juice and growling as her hand tremored, spilling half the jug across the table.

'You alright Mi?' Harry asked taking the jug from her and helping her to pour her juice.

'I'm fine, just stress is all.' She muttered, taking a piece of toast from the rack. There was no way she was going to tell Harry that she had been in the presence of Voldemort and had been tortured and essentially made into a Death Eater's whore. With a mark on her arm to prove it. He would freak and no doubt try to hurt Severus in some way.

'Okay, Did you hear about Malfoy?'

'No, I spent the night with the girls on Saturday and spent Sunday with Severus.' She said knowing that this time she wasn't actually lying to her best friends.

'Well Apparently he's being reprimanded by the Ministry for a curse his father put on him when the law was announced.' Ron said round a mouthful of porridge, making Harry and Hermione grimace.

'A curse?' Hermione asked curious, she knew that Lucius Malfoy was a Death eater within the inner circle and no doubt his own wife bore the same mark as she now did, if she had not taken the actual dark mark, And Narcissa Malfoy did not strike her as the type to want a great black tattoo on her fore arm, no matter what her beliefs were.

'Yes apparently the curse would kill any child that was conceived as a female.' Harry whispered looking over at the Slytherin table.

'The Ministry are saying is a breech on the birthing act of the new law.' Lavender said in a hushed tone.

'Well yes I suppose it would be.' Hermione said turning to look at Raine who had appeared to have been crying at some point. Hermione knew the girl had suffered a miscarriage the month before and she could only imagine how the girl must be feeling knowing now that the child had likely been a girl and that was why she had been lost. 'Poor girl.'

'What do you think they'll do to him?' Lavender asked.

'I'm not sure, but I doubt it'll be good for Malfoy, even if he himself didn't know about the curse.' Hermione shrugged as the post arrived. She barely looked up knowing she would receive nothing. She had written an angry letter to her parents the following week informing them that she would not be allowed to return home for the Christmas holidays as her new husband was required to stay at Hogwarts.

That had caused them to respond with more questions about who Dumbledore had paired her with and what he was like and when they would get to meet him. She had promptly told them that no they would not get to meet her Potions Professor as he was a busy man and they had too much to do with attempting to conceive the two children they were required to have by law, thanks to their hair brained ideas of trying to keep her safe.

She had yet to get a response from them and she was glad. She was fed up of her parents. Every time she had come home they would moan about how they hated she was a witch and yet when it came down to it they had had her married off in secret without her consent in the name of concern. No she was well aware of what her parents had had planned when they herd about the new law, get rid of their freakish daughter who was no longer interested in following in her parents footsteps and inheriting the dental practise.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a loud thump as a pair of owls landed in front of her with a rather heavy, bookish looking parcel. 'Thank you.' She muttered relieving them of their burden as they flew off towards the Owlery.

'Who's that from?' Ron asked nodding to the envelope that was attached to the top of the parcel.

Hermione took it in hand and read the short note.

Hermione,

You maybe ready to forgive me my grey area's but I am not yet ready to forgive myself, however you have given me something to think about thank you.'

Severus Snape.

Hermione put the letter to one side and tore open the package gasping as she saw the hardback editions of every book in the Outlander series. She ran her hands across the beautiful hard backs and smiled. Maybe there was hope for Severus after all. Why else would he have gone to the trouble to track down a set of muggle books if he didn't care for her just a little bit?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 **Suspicions and Self Pleasure**

A few weeks after her innshiation into the inner circle as she called it, she was sitting in the library after her morning classes when with Raine and Pansy working on her history of magic essay.

'So what happened to Draco?' Pansy asked chewing on the tip of her quill as she looked up something in the textbook at her side.

'They av, reduced our time frame.' Raine said with a sigh 'vee now av a yeer too av a child.'

'Oh dear.' Hermione said looking up from her notes.

'oui, they also test me every week to see if I am with child.' Raine shaking her head. 'Lucius Malfoy es a very stupeed man.'

'Say that again.' Hermione muttered.

'I feel sorry for Narcissa, she was supposed to marry Regulus Black, back in the day but when her sister ran off with that muggle, the family decided they couldn't wait for the younger Black to come of age, so they married her off to the highest bidder.' Pansy said in a hushed tone.

'So basically she's us?' Hermione said and Raine snorted.

Seconds later the doors to the library burst open and Pansy peered round the side of the bookshelf to see what the commotion was about.

'Severus!' Madam Pince snapped but his glare stopped the old woman in her tracks. His eyes were wild as he scanned the library for his target. Hermione pitied the person her was looking for as he looked pretty damn furious. His eyes landed on her and she gulped. She tried not to be one for self-pity.

He stalked over to her and thrust a vial into her hand. 'Drink.' He ordered and she simply blinked at the bluish tinted vial stupidly.

'Why?'

'Just drink it, quickly.' Severus snapped and Pansy looked between the too.

'What's going on Severus?' Hermione asked standing up from her chair, the vial still clutched in her hand.

'Drink it, now Girl before I pour it down your throat!' Severus snapped and Hermione trembling slightly quickly uncorked it and downed it in one.

'Walk.' Severus snapped and all but pulled her from the table, causing Raine to start.

'Severus what's….' She stopped talking as she felt a warmth flood her system and suddenly the tight grip he had on her arm wasn't painful but erotic.

Her mouth suddenly dry, she hoped her breathing stayed calm and even as he dragged her up the spiral stair case to the headmaster's office.

'Ah good Severus you found your wife, is she alright she looks rather flushed.' Dumbledore said with a slight frown as he apprised her over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

'I'm fine.' Hermione answered looking around the room. Where a Ministry official and Lucius Malfoy stood.

'Madam Snape, Mr Malfoy here has reason to believe that you and your husband aren't complying with the law.' Dumbledore said and Hermione fought to stop herself from squirming. The heat in her body had moved low in her stomach and she felt the greatest itch between her legs. What the hell had been in that potion he'd given her? She wondered looking at the Potions master. She bit her lip, she really wanted to kiss him right now. Feel his hands in her hair.

She shook her head lightly to clear it. 'What do you mean not complying with the law?,' Hermione said her voice coming out light and wispy.

'I feel that you and your husband are not, sharing the same bed.' Lucius said with a lucid smirk on his face.

'Your one to talk! You cursed your own damned son!' she retorted.

'Madam Snape, if you would just allow me to perform a simple spell that will allow me to determine wither or not you are engaging in sexual intercourse, your husband has already submitted to the spell himself.' The ministry official said. She glanced at him. He was tall and lanky looking with a goatee and slicked back hair that made him look like a villain from a Disney movie.

'Allow the man to do his job Hermione. We have nothing to hide.' Severus said gently and Hermione felt a pulse in her lower regions. His voice was just so damned sexy and the man didn't even have a clue.

'Fine. Can we just get this over with then' Hermione snapped. 'I hadn't realised I was that repellent.' She muttered under her breath glaring at her potions professor.

Severus looked at her with a slight frown and turned his attention back to the ministry official who was now waving his wand in front of his wife.

The pale blue light that indicated she had had sex within the last twenty-four hours made his shoulders relax and he let out the breath he was holding in, once again thanking god that he had granted him with a skill set and a brain.

Hermione frowned at the light unsure what had just happened but whatever it was, it had made Severus happy and Lucius Malfoy Furious. That was all she really cared about, right now, that and getting the man to kiss her again. She wondered what the Headmaster would do if she jumped her husband here and now?

A jolt of pleasure coursed through her at the thought and she gripped onto her husband's arm, breathing hard. She needed to get to her room, she thought as she felt her liquid pleasure soak through her thin cotton panties.

Severus took sight of his wife for the first time since they had entered the headmaster's office and frowned. Her cheeks and neck were flushed a deep red and her forehead was sheened with sweat. Her breathing was coming out in short deep pants and her legs were shaking.

'Headmaster, I believe my wife is unwell, May I take her to the hospital wing?' He asked the elderly man who nodded.

'indeed Severus, I will show Mr Dingle and Mr Malfoy out, I thank you both for your cooperation.'

'Of course Headmaster, come dear.' Severus said allowing the girl to lean on him as they left the office.

'Take me to my room, I just need to lie down.' Hermione said letting a soft groan fall from her lips, lie down with him ontop of her, she thought lustfully. 'Please.' She said and he nodded. He only had one more class after lunch he could come and check on her after that. He got her back to her room and fetched her some water, pulling her blanket over her and she shook on the bed.

He was worried about her. She had been fine prior to taking the potion. And he knew the potion was safe because he too had taken a dose as well, and it had had no effect on him.

Hermione heard the portrait door close and flung the blanket off herself. She couldn't get her uniform off quick enough, and very time her hand touched bare skin it felt like electricity was running through her. Once her breasts were free she pinched and pulled at her nipples mewling with pleasure and thrashing about. She slowly rolled her stockings down her legs loving the feel of the cotton sliding down her freshly shaven legs.

She tossed her skirt to the side and all but tore her panties off until she was lying naked as the day she was born on her bed, unaware that her bedroom door was still opened.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Severus finished his last class of the day and rubbed his temples. He swore those third years were being purposefully annoying. They somehow knew he was worried about Hermione and set out to annoy him. He was sure of it.

Making sure that all the cauldrons were empty and that the store cupboard was locked, he turned and headed straight for his quarters. Upon entering his living quarter's he heard his wife's soft groans and made a beeline for her room what he saw was not what he expected.

The girl was lying on her bed, bared naked in all her glory, her curly brown hair splayed about her head in the most erotic fashion he had ever seen. He was instantly hard and wanting, but his eyes travelled further down and saw that one hand was cupping and squeezing a breast and the other was delving in and out of her quim with rapid movement.

'Urgh.' She moaned softly and Severus fought not to groan as well, He knew he should look away, he should close the door, but he was rooted in place. The witch was Pleasuring herself and it was the hottest thing he had seen in years.

'Right there.' She muttered her head thrashing and her eyes rolling back into her head, Severus swallowed hard, she was beautiful. 'Oh god, yes' she continued and Severus bit his lip, hard. Good god she was stunning, his eyes never left her hand and his brain was wishing it was his own.

'Sev…Severus!' she screamed suddenly and he stood rooted in place, until he realised she was in the midst of an orgasm and it was his name she was calling.

He was panting now, desperately wanting but unable to move. He watched as she thrashed on the bed her panting matching his own as she came down from her self-given high.

She sighed contentedly as her toes curled and sat up yelping as she saw him standing in the door way.

'Severus.' She said grabbing to clutch the blanket to cover herself.

He looked her over her flushed skin, her heavy breathing and the post orgasm sparkle in her eye. He didn't think he before he crossed the room and pulled her from the bed, crushing her small frame against his larger one as his lips descended on hers.

She mewled in pleasure and her small fingers desperately tried to work the many buttons on his robes. He picked her up and put her back on the bed, allowing her to watch as he ran his hand down the buttons and they simply opened. He shrugged off his heavy outer robes leaving him in his waist coat shirt and slacks. The waistcoat was thrown from his shoulders and Hermione was back attacking the buttons on his shirt. Once the shirt was removed he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her soundly, moving from her mouth down the Colum of her throat to her delectable breasts. She gripped his hair as he took a nipple in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it. His hand found her little jewel, knowing she would still be sensitive form her orgasm he gave it a pinch and she let out the most erotic sound he had ever herd. Somewhere between a scream a moan and a mewl.

'Merlin your divine. He breathed in her ear before he stood again to remove his trousers and boxers. Revealing his hard length to her.

Her licked her lips and made to lean forward, but he captured her lips in a searing kiss and pushed her back again. 'Not yet little witch.' He murmured as he settled himself between her thighs, she rubbed her soaking quim against him and he let out a shuddering breath.

'Please.' She begged and he complied, lining up his hips and pushing into her virgin entrance, slowly so as to cause her the least amount of pain, even though his instinct was to sheath himself completely in her warm heat. Her noises were ones mixed with pleasure and pain as he finally seated himself within her. He wanted to move but knew to do so before she was ready would hurt her. He rolled them over so she was sitting on top of him and he was given the best view of her pert little body.

'When you want to, move.' He panted and placed his hands on her hips as his mouth once again found her breasts.

'Oh god, that feels so good.' She muttered as she placed her hands on his chest and slowly moved herself up and down his length. His head fell back and he closed his eyes. She was exquisite. It had been a long time since he had been with a woman, and he knew that if she continued this slow agonising pace he wouldn't last. He looked at her and knew she too was close. He used his thumb to circle her nub as she moved up and down slowly, torturing him with her shy hesitant strokes.

'Ohhh I'm…Urgh!' she said as she clenched around him. It was nearly his undoing but not quite, he rolled them back over and capturing her lips once more as her walls gave one last spasm he thrust into her one, two three times more and let go with a groan of her name.

He rolled off of her and pulled her too him. Kissing her forehead.

'That was.' She said.

'Hush.' He said closing his eyes, his brain was catching up with events. He knew that this should never have happened.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

 **Declarations and Gifts**

Severus looked at the girl curled up beside him and sighed. He pushed her away and sat on the edge of her bed his head in his hands. He was stupid, he should never have let this happen.

'Severus?' she said gently her hand on his shoulder, which he shrugged off as he made to grab his trousers.

'I'm sorry.' He said as he tugged them on still refusing to look at her. He had just molested a student. He had let lust cloud his judgment. He had been a fool, no matter how much he may feel for the girl. She had clearly been under the influence of the potion he had given her and rather than seeking an answer to it he had fucked her.

'For what?' Hermione said her eyes full of confusion and unasked questions.

'We shouldn't have done that.' He said slipping on his shirt and noticing three of the buttons were now missing.

'Shouldn't we?' Hermione asked standing and wrapping a blanket around herself. 'We're married after all.' She said coming to stand behind him.

'In name only Hermione. It was never meant to get this far, you were never even meant to know goddamit!' He snapped turning to face her.

'Well I found out!' She snapped back as her own anger bubbled, how dare he sleep with her, make her feel safe and beautiful and then take that away seconds later. Who did he think he was? 'And we've spent months playing the parts of Husband and wife, and I'm sick of it!' she yelled.

'I see, well the next time the ministry comes to test you for sexual activity I will allow them to test you without interference and we can both face Azkaban girl!' he growled glaring at her.

She let out a scream and through up her hands. 'That is not what I meant Severus Snape and you are smart enough to know that!'

'We play our part and that is all it can be nothing more than that.' Severus said sternly, pleading her to accept what he was saying. 'What just happened was a mistake.'

Her hand moved before she knew what was happening and the only sound was that of her palm striking his cheek. 'Don't you dare.' She said her voice cracking as tears sprung to her eyes, 'Don't you dare, give me, what you just gave me and then call it a mistake.'

'I don't want to pretend to be your wife anymore Severus. I want to be your wife, in name, in body, in every damn which way!' She screamed the sheet that had been covering her falling to the floor as she paced before him.

'I don't know when, I don't know how, but I've gone fell in love with you. You make me feel safe even when I'm cowering before a mad man who would rather see me dead than kneeling at his feet. You make me feel beautiful and even when I know your pretending to love me I feel loved.' She said tears coming to her eyes now.

'God help me I must be insane, considering I'm so damn repugnant to you but I love you Severus Snape.' She said as she fell to her knees knowing that her feelings were unrequited. And that she was nothing more than an assignment to him.

Severus stared at the girl whose heart was quite literally breaking in front of him. It wasn't just the potion; it wasn't just lust. He realised. She had feelings for him. Feelings she had clearly harboured for some time. He felt his heart lighten at her declaration and knelt before her.

'You can do much better than me Hermione; He said lifting her chin so she was looking at him.

She let out a laugh filled sob. 'How can I? A man who understands the need to gain knowledge, and man who I can share my passions with, quite simply a man.'

He looked away from her she had clearly thought about this but he knew that in a few months' time she would wish she had someone younger, better than him. 'You deserve someone your own age. I am 20 years older than you Hermione.' He would not lay himself in front of the girl only for her to realise that what she thought was love was only a school girl crush.

'I deserve my husband.' She said putting her hands on both of his cheeks. 'The question is does my husband want me.'

He looked into her eye and even without delving into her mind he could see she did love him for whatever reason, she loved him, for Her this was more than a simple crush, for her what she was feeling was all encompassing, it was real.

Severus was fairly sure that of all the things he'd done in his life, it would be loving Hermione Granger than sent him straight to hell, but he no longer cared. He deserved some happiness and if this little witch was willing to give him it then let the consequences be damned.

'Of course I want you Little witch. What man wouldn't.' He said pulling her into a tender kiss that had her melting in his arms. This time he slowly ravished her until they both sighed their release. Hermione chanting his name like it was a prayer being sent to heaven.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione smiled as she woke up next to her Husband, in his bed, with his arms loosely wrapped around her.

'Morning.' He whispered in her ear, and she giggled as his breath tickled the sensitive skin of her neck.

'I need to get a shower.' She said attempting to move away from the man who held her captive.

'Hmm, I think not.' he said as he pinned her too the bed and loomed over her. Leaning down to capture her lips.

She moaned in pleasure. She would have thought she'd have had enough of sex after the third time the previous night, but he seemed to be able to make her want more even if they had just finished.

'Severus I need to get ready, I'm meeting the girls for Christmas Shopping.' She said as he moved down to her nipples. 'Or I could be a little late.' She said as she gripped his hair. They could wait for her for a change she thought as her Husband's talented fingers found her quivering entrance.

After a loving coupling and a steamy shower, in which her husband had invaded, she rushed to meet her friends in the Entrance hall.

'Hermione Granger Late? What's the world coming too?' Pansy said with a smirk.

'Yes well, I deserve to be late from time to time.' Her said with a huff.

Lavender snorted. 'Hermione was having extracurricular fun I think.'

Hermione rolled her eyes she had quite forgotten how much of a gossip Lavender was. 'I am perfectly allowed to…Have fun with my husband.' She said a slow smirk pulling at her lips.

'Urgh Hermione no, not about Snape.' Susan said pulling a face.

The other girls, Hermione included laughed as they got in a carriage to Hogsmade, pansy being unable to walk very far as she was now 8 months pregnant.

The girls spent the morning picking up their Christmas presents and then had lunch in madam Padfoot's tea room.

Hermione was still wondering what to get Severus for Christmas and with only a few weeks left till the 25th she knew she was fast running out of time.

'What do you get the man who has everything?' She muttered to herself trailing behind the rest of the girls.

'An evening ee will not forget.' Raine said with a wicked smirk that had Hermione frowning in confusion, she hadn't meant for the other girl to hear never mind answer the question.

'Come' she said simply and pulled the girl down a side street where there was a shady looking shop with the windows dressed in sheer fabrics and had mannequin's with lingerie in it.

'You geeve eem ees fantasee for Christmas.' Raine said dragging her into the shop. Hermione paled and tried to pull free of the French girl's grip.

Hermione had always been about practicality when choosing her clothing, her underwear had always been plain and cotton. She had never dreamed of donning anything she was seeing here.

The French girl obviously knew what she was doing though as she pulled set after set off the rail and shoved them into Hermione's hand.

'Go try zem on' She insisted.

And Hermione reluctantly went into the changing room. The first set was a lovely little black chemise, with blue lace over the cups that Hermione put in the maybe to definitely pile, it was sexy without being too revelling for her and she loved the way it showcased her lean legs.

The second set was a satin Champaign and burgundy lace set, with flared French knickers and a bra that enhanced her cleavage, and the champagne colour looked good against the slight tan of her skin. She put that in the maybe pile.

The third she didn't even try on as it had whole in the cups for her nipples and the underpants were crotch less.

The fourth she fell in love with and knew she had to buy it. It was emerald green silk with sheer black lace tickling the tops of her breasts. The pants were of the same style cut round the bottom of her bum and trimmed with the same sheer lace. The girdle rested hip on her hips and she was sure with a pair of stockings and high heels it would drive her Husband wild.

She dressed again and picked up the three sets she was going to buy and took them to the cashier asking her to wrap the one she had chosen to gift her husband.

Just as they were finishing up the other girls walked into the store. 'See I told you Raine would take her here, that girl cannot get enough lingerie.' Pansy giggled and the French girl shrugged.

'Je suis français donc me poursuivre.' She said in her native tongue.

'Actually she was helping me.' Hermione said and the three other girl's mouths dropped open.

'What the hell has the professor been doing to our poor sweet Hermione?' Susan asked.

'Shagging her brains out apparently.' Lavender said with a snort.

'Shut up.' Hermione said taking her purchases and leaving the shop. The only thing she had to get to complete her gift shopping was a pair of heels and she knew just who to ask for that.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Severus smiled to himself as he tucked the hotel tickets into his breast pocket and tossed the keys in the air and caught them again. He was sure his wife would enjoy a stay in Inverness for the weekend as her Christmas gift.

He only hoped she wasn't too put out by the mystery of it all. He knew she was not a fan of Surprises. Especially not when it came to him.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's the next chapter, guys hope you enjoy it. Drop me a review, I do like hearing your thought's on the story! - Phoenix XxX

 **Chapter 16**

 **Christmas and Births**

The weeks flew by and Christmas was upon them.

'Ouch.' Hermione muttered as she stumbled in the tall fuck me heals Ginny was making her try and walk in as part of Severus' Christmas gift.

The redhead rolled her eyes and steadied the girl. 'Mione we've been doing this for weeks and you still havn't gotten the hang of this.'

'Well it's hard!' Hermione snapped.

'No arithmacy is hard, Walking in heals is in your genes.' Ginny said signalling for Hermione to walk the room again.

'Heals were originally worn by men you know!' the bookworm snapped as she managed to cross the room without falling or stumbling.

'In the muggle world maybe, they've always been worn by witches/' Ginny retorted and Hermione rolled her eyes of course they had been. 'Now sway your hips your trying to arouse him not give him a heart attack.'

Hermione sighed and tried to do as she was asked as Lavender wadled into the dorm room. 'You too need to come now. Pansy's in labour and she's well she'd kicked Seamus out.' She panted, the other girls own now very large.

Hermione fumbled with the heels. 'Leave them on it'll be good practise.' Ginny said grabbing the older girls hand and draggin her out of the room.

'Owww.' Hermione muttered.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Entering the hall where the Hospital wing was The three girls could hear Pansy's shrieking from where they stood.

'Screw the law, I aint going through that, let You-Know-Who have me.' Ginny mumbled.

Lavender put a hand on her bump and wined paling slightly. 'I didn't think it'd churt that much.' She said.

'Come on, She needs us.' Hermione said as she teetered on her heals into the hospital wing.

'Get OUTTTTT!' Pansy screamed and Hermione wasn't sure if the Slytherin girl was talking to her newly arrived friends or the baby.

Pansy was slick with sweat and red and blotchy and seamus who was huddled in the corner didn't look much better. He looked down right terrified and was clutching was Hermione thought might actually be a broken hand.

'AHHHHHHH!' Pansy screamed and with one final push and words of encoragment from the matron, she gave birth to her baby.

'Mr Finnigan you have a daughter.' She older woman said gently wrapping the bundle up in a pink cloth. 'Madam Snape would you hold this little witch whislt I help with her sibling?' The matron said handing the babay off to the head girl.

'Sibling?' Ginny asked with a frown.

'Why yes, Mrs Finnigan is having twins didn't you know that?' Poppy said. 'Be a dear Mrs wood and hold her hand. But be careful she;s got a grip on her.'

Ginny moved to sit beside Pansy and Lavender moved to the other side whislt Hermione cooed at the tiny bundle in her arms.

And hour later Pansy held a blue bundle in her arms, and was smilling at the little boy.

'Odhran Alder Finnigan.' Seamus said as Poppy fixed his hand and made his way to look at his little boy.

'And Hermione is holding Juniper Muirne Finnigan.' Pansy said as Seamus took the little girl from Hermione's arms.

'Christmas eve babies.' Lavender said through her tears.

'yea though you could have told us you were carrying twins.' Ginny muttered.

Pansy smiled sadly at Ginny 'There is a history of Miscarraige or death to one twin in my family, I wanted to be sure.' She said smilling at little Odharn as cooeing at him.

Hermione slipped quietly from the hospital ward, seeking out her husband as she felt the need to be close to him.

She found him in his private lab working on a potion. He turned as he herd her enter.

'I;m not interrupting am I?'

'No, nothing that won't keep.' he said with a gently smile. He frowned as he noticed her heals. 'Are you wearing heals?.' She looked down at her feet and kicked off the shoes.

'Never mind that. I need to Severus.' She said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, staling a tender kiss.

'Whatever the lady desires.' He said huskily as he picked her up and sat her on his workbench.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Chrsitmas Morning came and Hermione stradled her still slumbering Husband.

'What a lovely way to wake up on Chrstimas Morning.' Severus muttered as he looked up at his wife.

'Come on, presents!' She said with almost child like glee. She couldn't wait for the man to open up her gift.

Severus chuckled and swung his legs out of bed. Reatching for his pyjama trousers. The revelation that her husband slept in the nude was one that Hermione had taken great atvange of in the weeks since their physical relationship had bloomed and the fact that she only slept in an over sized Tee had been one he had been pleased with as well.

'Come one little witch lets get his over with so we can get back to bed, I wish to give my wife a proper merry Christmas.' He said wiggling his eyesbrows and she giggled lightly. If only he knew.

The pair made their way to the living area where there was a pile of gift by wither of their chairs. Hermione opened hers first and recived a new runes text from harry as well as a box of honeybee sweets from honeydukes. From Ron she got a new quil set and a voucher for florish and blots.

From the twins she got her very own Pygmy puff, which once let out of it's cage, imedielty went to Severus. She couldn't stop laughing at the sight of the lavender coloured puff ball sitting on his head. From Molly she revied home made cookies and a Weasley jumper with the her initial on it. From her parents she recived a stern letter and a packet of condoms which she promptly tossed in the fire. From the girls she recived a combined gift of a pair of fuck me heals, a book of beauty spells and a bix of muggle chocelates that she had mentioned being her faviourtes.

Severus then opened his gifts From Albus he recived a bottle of his signature cologne. From Minevera he recived a bottle of scotch and a pair of tartan scocks which he made a face at. From Lucius he received a new pair of Dragoin hide Gloves for brewing and a side parcel of Sugar quils from Narrcissa a Running joke from their school days which he explained to Hermione. From Draco he recived a years subscription to Potions Monthly.

'Your turn.' He said lightly as he handed her the hotel tickets wrapped in a pretty envelope curtasey of minevera as he;d had no idea who to wrap them.

She opened the gift curiously and he waited cauistly to see her reaction.

'Inverness?' She said gently.

He nodded I thought perhaps it could be a small Honeymoon type holiday for us, we leave in the morning and will return in five days time.

'Oh Severus it's wonderful!' She said huggin him tightly as she handed her own gift. She made sure he sufficanly distracted by her fort knox type wrapping as she disappeared into the bathroom to change into his gift.

'Great Merlin woman what did you use to wrap this box? A perminant sticking charm?' he asked as he looked up to find his wife gone from her seat.

He frowned at the empty chair, until a soft cough from the bedroom door made him look up.

His mouth dropped open. He had never seen his wife looked so good. She was dressed in black and green, a deliectable set considting of a bar, panties and garte belt, teamed with a pair of sheer stockings over her legs and the knew ridiculously high heels she had recived from her friends, which made her legs go on for ever and ever.

His mouth was dry as he let the box fall from his lap.

'Well are you going to unwrap your gift or not?' she said crooking her finger in a come hither motion.

He stood quickly and all but ran towards her. 'You bought this for me?' he said running a hand over a stocking covered leg.

'Ugh huh.' She noded threading her hands through his hair.

'You it be most ungentlemanly of me to ask you to keep the stocking and heels on as I fuck you into our matress wife.?' He asked picking her up and forcing her to wrap her long legs about his waist.

'Not at all Husband, though please hurry with the fucking me into the matress part.' He growled and threw her on the bed kissing her stocking covered legs until her reatched her covered quim, he licked the silk and with a smirk moved the fabric to the side so he could devour her with his mouth.

'Fuck,' Hermione said as she gripped the sheets by her head. He inserted a finger into her and used his other hand to tweak her nipple through the silk and lace of her bra. Hermione didn't think it was possible to be more aroused by being clothed that it was to be naked but her husband was quickly proving her wrong as he made his way up her barely covered body and stole her lips in a hungry kiss.

He flipped them over so she was ontop of him and ran his hands up her legs, and girpped her hips.

'I've changed my mind. He said seductively. 'Your going to ride me into the matress little witch. He said as he positioned himself at her entrance and brough her down on his length making them both moan. Hermione circled her hips and bounced on her husband's length until they both screamed their pleasure and she collapsed onto of him.

'I can never get tired of this.' She panted and he let out a bellowing laugh.

'Neither can I witch. I doubt we will see much of Inverness but the inside of our hotel room.'

'Good, all I want to see his my gloroious husband in any deprived position I dream up.' She said seductively.

'Wonton woman.' He said cheekily.

'You wouldn't have me any other way.' She said with a smirk that turned to a frown as Severus clutched her arm and she too felt the phamtom hiss on her now invicle mark. There was no itch though so she knew it was just Severus that had been called. What on earth could that Mad man want on Chrtist mas day?

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione dressed in a pair of legging long sleeved top and a thick carsigan as soon as Severus left for the Dark lord hide out. She paced the Living room floor and bailed on Chrsitmas Lunch at the Weasley's when Severus had yet to return.

Just before five the passageway opened to revel a beaten and brusied Severus.

'Oh my god Severus,' She said helping him to his chair.

'The Dark lord wishes….' Severus groaned as he moved in his chair. He was interrupted by a promt knock at the door. Hermione shot Severus a worried glance who nodded and she moved from his side to open it.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

 **Well here it is the awaited new chapter. I am lead to believe you guys didn't really enjoy the cliffhanger of last weeks chapter, I'm sorry for that. But wither way enjoy this one! Phoenix XxX**

 **Turncoats And Hidden Truths**

There stood none other than Narcissa Malfoy her son at her back. Hermione's Mouth dropped open. She Noticed the woman looked particularly worried, and she wasn't sure but she thought she could see a bruise on the woman's cheek underneath a strong make up charm.

'Let them in Hermione.' Severus groaned. 'I am quite in need of Cissy's particular expertise right now.'

Hermione blinked, shaking her head and stepped aside to allow the pair entrance to their quarters. Hermione watched, her body tense as Narcissa went straight to Severus and used her wand to split his robes open. Hermione gasped as she saw the blood soaked white oxford that had lay beneath them.

'What did he use?' She asked in a tone Hermione would never have thought the woman capable off.

'Crucaitus for more than 20…' He grimaced and fell silent, unable to say more as his teeth were clenched in pain. Narcissa frowned and tore his shirt open as well. Hermione felt her eyes well up, her husband's torso was spilt in at least thirty small but deep slashes that criss-crossed across his chest and abdomen.

Narcissa's frown deepened and she waved her wand over the Potions Master who bit back a groan or a scream, Hermione couldn't quite tell. The blonde woman turned to Draco. 'In His stores there will be some muscle relaxants and blood replenisher, bring some pepper up and the jar of live leeches he'll no doubt have somewhere'

Draco nodded and went to get what was required. Unable to bare standing idle and unable to watch her husband's blood pour from his prone from, Hermione went to help. Good thing too since she had helped Severus to reorganise everything in his lab and Draco had no idea where anything was.

'Here.' She said going to the right shelves and pulling things down, 'Was he… it Bad?'

'Not the most violent I've seen, but the most brutal, He had…It was father that…'he said, his eyes downcast. 'I'm not sure who got the worse punishment, Severus or my father' Draco said with a sigh, shaking his head.

Hermione frowned. 'I think My husband came off the worse for wear Malfoy!' She snapped.

Draco had the good grace to look ashamed at his comment. 'Of course I'm sorry, but Father's a prideful man, and sometimes a wounded pride can be more to bare than a wounded body.'

'Be that as it may.' Hermione said pulling a jar of leeches from the highest shelf. 'I'm sure your father doesn't currently require medical attention. Why was my husband punished?'

'The Dark Lord wanted to have you seduce Potter, so that you could lure him into the inner circle to be killed.' Draco answered looking thoroughly ashamed, Hermione couldn't tell wither it was because of the Dark Lords plan or the fact that he had been privy to it.

'I would never! I'd die first.' Hermione said with conviction her eyes wide, surely the Dark Lord wouldn't have expected her to do that? He couldn't be that naïve or mad to think that because she was a Death eater's wife she would blindly do as he said, she was still a Muggle born after all. Draco nodded.

'Everyone knows that, it wasn't so much that he thought you'd comply, it was a test for uncle Sev, he really wanted Sev to Impeiro you and see the task done without complaint'

Hermione's hands trembled and a vial of pepper up slid from her grasp. She knew in her heart that Severus wouldn't hurt her, not without warning her in the first place at least, if it was to keep up appearances. But she knew now just why the Dark lord had punished her Potion's Master. Severus must have refused to do as asked and in refusing to use an unforgivable on her he had given it away to the dark lord that he actually loved her. And law or no law, loving a Mudblood was never something the dark lord could abide. Fucking one yes, after all a muggle born's quim was as good as any a place for a wizard to stick his cock, but to love one? No that was a heinous crime in the eyes of Voldemort.

And Hermione was sure that this wouldn't have been Severus' first infraction with that crime. She was somewhat aware of his friendship with Lilly Potter nee Evans, even if Harry had never paid much attention to the Professors part in Remus' tales of his mother, she had and she was fairly sure that at some point Severus Snape had been in love with the Redheaded Muggle Born.

'He'll be fine Granger, mother will stich him up, she done it enough times over the years.' Draco said uncharacteristically squeezing her shoulder. 'Growing up a Black gave her a taste for dark magic at a young age, she developed a way to lessen the effects of a lot of my father's favoured spells' Draco explained as he led her back into the sitting room. Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Draco himself had benefited from his mother's healing skill a time or two in his childhood.

'The leeches won't be necessary.' The blonde woman said as she took the potions from Hermione. Hermione saw that the wounds, though they were still opened had stopped bleeding and she watched as the elder witch poured an amount of blood replenisher in each cut before waving her wand over it and stitching it back together. Severus sat gritting his teeth, his eyes squeezed shut in what Hermione imagined was stinging pain. She wanted to go to him comfort him but knew that his pride would be further wounded at such a display of weakness.

Draco silently placed the leeches back in the lab with a disgusted look.

'Thank god for small mercies.' Severus Grimaced as a particularly bad cut was healed. He looked much improved, despite still being pale and clammy. Hermione couldn't help but admire the Malfoy Matriarch's healing skill.

'Come here little witch.' Severus Breathed as Narcissa finished and sat back in the chair facing her patient whipping small beads of sweat from her brow.

She wordlessly made her way over to him and knelt by the arm of his chair. He kissed her brow and wrapped his hand in her hair, as tears that had been sitting at her eyes finally fell.

'Shush, love, I'm fine.' He reassured her in a rough whisper, and she let out a small sob. He continued to whisper sweet reassuring nothings in her ear as she ran her hands over his from, to reassure herself he was in fact healed completely.

'He was right then; you do love her' Narrissica asked, looking thoughtfully at the pair.

'Are you telling or asking Cissy?' Severus said with a weak smirk as he still Hermione's probing hands, holding them in his own. The woman said nothing just shook her head. 'What are you doing here witch? Not that I'm not grateful for your unexpected arrival.'

'I am here to ask Dumbledore for the Annulment he promised me twenty years ago.' The woman said her head held high, though Hermione was sure she saw a tremble in her hands.

Hermione snuck a glance at Draco and saw the boy's mouth drop open, he was clearly unaware of the reason for his mother's visit to the castle.

'Get the headmaster Love.' Severus said as he leaned back in the chair, studying the woman before him. Hermione stood and tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire waiting until the fireplace connected to the headmaster's office.

'Ah Mrs Snape Good Yule to you, what do I owe the pleasure?' The old man asked with cheerful smile.

'Could you step through headmaster. There's a situation that needs your attention.' She said gently and stepped back to allow the man to come through.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

'Madam Malfoy, Young Mr Malfoy, How unexpected.' Dumbledore said as he entered the Snape's quarters.

'I am here, Headmaster to accept the help you promised me twenty years ago.' Narcissa said standing to greet the headmaster.

'I see.' Dumbledore said peering over his specs at her. 'I can certainly hide you from your husband but the help I offered back then is now closed to you, as well you know.'

Narcissa glanced at Draco and back to the headmaster. 'On the contrary I am Married by law, not by magic, I wish to have an annulment.' Her tone was polite but firm, letting the other occupants of the room know she would not back down, without being disrespectful.

'My dear, whilst I understand and appreciate your plight, I can see the bruises my girl, your son stands before me, living proof that you and Mr Malfoy are bound my magic.' He said gently.

Narcissa smirked and Severus raised his eyebrows at the witch. Draco looked at his mother and the headmaster with a frown and Hermione's jaw hit the floor, as she realised what the elder witch had done.

'Polyjiuce.' She muttered to herself looking thoughtfully at Draco.

'Smart wife you've got there Sev.' Narcissa said with a appreciative nod at Hermione.

Dumbledore blinked in surprise and turned to look at Draco. 'I see, and Mr Malfoy believes you two have…Consummated your marriage?'

'I am a Black, and Whilst Mind Magic was never my strongest suit, I was never subpar in it either.' Narcissa said with a tone of pride, her chin held high.

'Indeed Madam.' Dumbledore said thoughtfully still looking over the young man in front of him. He was no doubt, Hermione thought trying to figure out who his father was if it was not Lucius Malfoy. She couldn't help but wonder that herself. She'd never have thought the blonde witch capable of betraying her marriage vows, no matter how she'd was treated.

'What the hell is going on?' Draco asked angrily.

'You're not actually a Malfoy…Malfoy…Draco.' Hermione said frowning at the boy.

'Like hell im not, I'm the spit of my father Granger, any fool can see that.' Draco snapped.

'If a man takes polyjiuce and conceives with a woman then the child will take on the looks of the poyijuiced person rather than the looks of the actual man, though the Genetics of the child will be of the actual man.' Hermione explained gently. 'You might look like Lucius Malfoy but if what your mother said is true she's never actually slept with him so he can't actually be your father.'

'Mother.' Draco said his eyes wide as he took in what he was being told.

'Lucius is not your father, I could never tolerate him very much and he could barely stand to look at me, he could never bring himself to perform his marital duty, even when drunk, not that I ever wanted him to mind you…I used to alter his memory make him think we had, but then there was pressure from Abraxas to produce an heir, I Had to get pregnant and everyone had to think Lucius the father. I knew that I could never bring myself to bed Lucius so…' Narcissa explained.

'Who' Draco asked quietly 'Who's my father?'

Narcissa looked to Severus who raised his eyebrow in question. Hermione face took on a look of thunder as rage bubbled up inside of her. A noise of indignation escaped her throat.

'Stop it.' Severus said sternly turning to her his hand squeezing hers tight, 'I believe I would have remembered performing that act as Lucius Malfoy.' He said and Hermione narrowed her eyes, pulling her hand from his and crossing her arms over her chest. Unbelieving of his words.

'I believe there is only one other you would have trusted with a task like this, and since I clearly remember telling you, you were insane at the time Cissy, I except the bloody foolhardy Gryffindor was stupid enough to agree, I'm quite surprised the boy doesn't have fleas.' He Sneered, his eyes flicking up and down Draco's form.

Narcissa glared at Severus. 'You know as well as I do it can't be passed on that way! And so what if he said yes at least he helped! Unlike some friends I have!'

'Do forgive me cissy for not wanting to father an illegitimate child and have to watch as he grew to be a clone of that vile fuckwit! It's been bad enough having to pretend to be his friend these past years' woman!'

'Oh you just weren't man enough Severus, too busy panting after Potter's girlfriend to notice a woman all but begging you for sex! You'd think all things considered a healthy seventeen year old would have…'

'Narcissa, Severus please' Dumbledore said attempting to stop the argument.

'My father's a Gryffindor?' Draco muttered to Hermione.

'Your father's Remus Bloody Lupin if we're hearing correctly.' Hermione said with a shocked expression

'PROFESSOR FUCKING LUPIN!' Draco roared and the pair of Slytherin's turned to look at Draco and Hermione.

'I'm dropping you on your head wife, you are far too smart.' Severus said bluntly. Causing Dumbledore to look at her with that bloody twinkle.

Hermione huffed. 'Oh please you all but spelt it out for me'

'You…You…Lupin' Draco said panting slightly.

'Well yes we were rather close friends and he…. Well yes.' Narcissa said lamely.

'He's actually a really nice guy once you get past the whole werewolf thing.' Hermione supplied helpfully.

'I'll admit I didn't know that part beforehand.' Narcissa said lightly.

'I have to go.' Draco said shoving passed Hermione and out of the portrait hole.

'Draco!' Narcissa said desperately, standing to run after the boy.

'Give him time, he'll come round, I think.' Hermione said attempting a bright smile.

'Indeed, this has been a huge shock to him, I will however help you gain your annulment, and I will house you and your son with the order.' Dumbledore said with twinkle in his eye.

'No more marriages Headmaster' Hermione warned with a glare, she had a hunch what the old man was thinking.

'Not at all Madam Snape Not at all. Come along Ms Black' Dumbledore said with a grin disappearing through the floo with Narcissa Black at his heals.

'Malfoy's gonna be a Lupin buy new year isn't he?' Hermione asked slumping onto her husband's lap. Looking at him apologetically when he winced slightly.

'Naturally, Remus is excluded from the law, but Narcissa won't be when word gets out, he'll no doubt have the pair married off before the ministry can get their hands of the former Lady Malfoy.'

'If he marries them without their consent I'll kill him myself.' Hermione muttered darkly.

'Now now darling, don't make promises you can keep, it's not fair to your husband.' He said and she couldn't help but giggle.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

 **Long Drives and Hot Showers**

Hermione grumbled as her husband touched her shoulder. 'Five more minutes, please.' She said pulling his now vacant pillow over her head.

'Oh so you don't want to come to Inverness?' He said with a smirk that went unseen. 'Very well then I'll ask the house elves to bring the bags back in.'

Hermione sat up instantly. 'Don't you dare ask those poor creatures to do something you can damn well do yourself Severus Snape!' She said glaring at the man who was openly trying not to laugh at the young woman before him.

'Get dressed little witch.' He said turning to leave the room, lest she scold him for laughing at her. 'And do leave the rights of house elves here, I have no wish to discuss it on this trip.'

'Severus!' Hermione snapped indignantly. She was tired. They had spent the rest of the evening talking about Narcissa and Draco and Severus' Punishment with the Dark Lord. It was the wee small hours before they had even though of going to bed.

The potions master paused in the door way and turned to look at his irate wife. 'There are far better uses for that mouth of yours, girl than debating wither or not an elf should get holiday pay.' He said with a wicked smirk and Hermione was caught somewhere between outrage and lust. 'Now get dressed please wife.'

Hermione reluctantly left the warmth of the bed and went into the shower, knowing full well that Severus was eager to take her on this trip since she had never actually had a proper honeymoon. Due to the fact they had both been pretending to be married for the sake of the ministry when they were firs thrown together.

She smiled to herself, thinking how far they come and how much things had changed. If someone had asked her a year ago how she would feel being married to the potions master she would never have even thought about saying deliriously happy.

Finishing her shower and dressing in her warmest leggings and fluffiest jumper she pulled on her ugg boots and made her way out into the lounge, where the usually sour professor was all but pacing the room waiting for her.

'Someone's impatient.' She commented, chuckling at him.

'Hermione I haven't left this castle during the winter break in 13 years, and I happen to be doing so with my very attractive wife. Yes, I'm egger to get going, mostly because I'm sure Dumbledore will come knocking at any moment and ask me to stay.' He said holding her jacket up for her to slip her arms into. He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as he helped her.

'Come on you big worry wart. Let's go.' She giggled grabbing her purse.

He flashed her a grateful smile and they made their way to the castle foyer and out into the grounds.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

'Wait you're not wearing robes.' Hermione said as they made their way to the castle gates. She had only now noticed that Severus was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark grey woollen coat with a dark blue scarf to cover his neck and black leather gloves on his hands.

'No, did I mention where we are going is muggle?' He said with a smirk, as he nodded his head to his second part of her present.

Hermione's jaw dropped as she laid eyes on the classic car before her. 'Wait you can drive?'

'Hermione I Learned to drive before I could apparate, Half-blood remember.' He said with a smirk and she felt herself blush. She'd forgotten his father was a muggle. She turned her attention back to the car, studying it.

'It a moris minor.' Severus said but Hermione shook her head, none of it would make much sense to her, she had no interest in cars, that was her father's lot, she was sure he'd have fallen at Severus' feet if he'd saw this, that was of course if either of her parents actually cared about her.

'It's beautiful. I can certainly see why my father likes old cars.' She said with a small smile to her husband.

He opened the passenger door and stood aside to allow her to climb in before going round and getting in the driver's side. 'You never speak of your parents.' Severus commented as they buckled up and he started the engine.

Hermione sighed and looked out the window as they pull away from the Hogwarts landscape. 'It's complicated, I prefer not to think too much on it.' She said softly.

'They did ask Dumbledore for help to protect you.' Severus said lightly and Hermione let out a bitter laugh.

'No They asked Dumbledore to marry me off because they didn't want to deal with any danger that me being married to a death eater would bring them.' She said. Severus noticed the tinge of sadness to her voice. 'My parents had very explicit ideas of what their child would accomplish in life, and being a witch was never part of the plan.' She scoffed.

'I think that could be said for all Muggle born parents.' Severus shrugged.

Hermione turned to face him a frown on her brow. 'I'm not the only magic user in my family, my mother's older brother was a wizard. I didn't know when I was younger obviously but I found out later from my grandmother before she died. She had figured out my parents lies about where I was most of the year, mostly because she'd done it herself. She was so proud of me. My parents on the other hand despised my magic and the fact that I could never be what they wanted me to be.'

Hermione Ranted Severus was happy to let her go on without interruption, she obviously needed to vent. 'So yes they asked Dumbledore for help, but only because neither wanted much more to do with me or the wizarding world save to see themselves safe. Hell I'm sure if they could they'd have handed me over to Voldemort themselves just to save him the trouble of coming after them.'

Severus looked at her sadly, remembering Petunia Evans, Lilly's elder sister who had taken a disliking to her sister's special abilities. It would appear that Mrs Granger had gone the same route to a certain degree.

'Well, I'd say it all worked out in the end no?' Severus said placing a hand upon her knee and giving it a squeeze.

Hermione smiled and turned her attention to the beautiful Scottish country side as they sailed up the winding country roads. She was so looking forward to this trip.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

They pulled up to the little bed and breakfast Severus had found and Hermione sighed contentedly at it through the rain smeared windows of the car.

'Typical Scotland.' Severus muttered grumpily as he turned the Engine off.

'Well it's winter, what did you expect?' She giggled as she got out the car, shrieking at the ice cold rain hit her. 'Hurry up Severus, it's ice cold out here.' She moaned lightly, hopping from one foot to the other. The rain coming down in sheets now.

Severus Glared at her as he got their bags out of the trunk. 'You could help, my dear' He grumbled.

'And take away all the fun of being a nagging wife?' She asked with a smirk as she held the B and B door open for him, he struggled inside with the bags and dumped them on the floor with a grunt.

'You have a life time to nag me woman, why do you feel the need to start now?' he said frowning at her and she couldn't help but let out a stream of giggles.

'Now there's young love if ever I saw it.' A strong Scottish lilt that reminded her fair too much of Professor McGonagall said with a smile. Hermione turned to see an elderly woman at the desk her hair done up in a loose plated bun.

'Aye, lass, that it is, I've got two bits o' advice for ye lad.' Said an elderly man coming out of the back room. 'Ye turn tail n run, or get used to the nagging casue once a lassie has er hooks in ye, yer done fur.'

'Murtagh Ian McDougal! Are ye saying ye wouldna ha marrit me, if ye knew I was gonna nag ye senseless?' the woman said with a glare.

'Aye, I might a taken ma faither's advice and turned tail, but alas, wits a man tae dae when he lays eyes on a bonnie wee thing like ye?' The woman smiled and Hermione smiled up at Severus.

Severus rolled his eyes at the sentiment but smiled at his wife none the less.

'Ye'll be the Snape's then aye?' The woman said taking out a guestbook for them to sign.

'Indeed, madam.' Severus said signing his name and handing the pen to Hermione.

'I'll Help ye tae yer room laddie.' Murtagh said with a grin. 'I'll let Nessie tell yer lassie, the ins an oots.'

Hermione smiled at Nessie and allowed the woman to hand her the room key and tell her about the meals times and such.

'Now go see tae yer laddie, lass, he looks gie wet. Best warm him up fore he catches cold' She said with a wink and Hermione blushed crimson.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione pushed open the room door and saw Severus taking off his coat and scarf. She could see that his cloths were socked through and that his muscles were strained with the cold.

She pulled off her own clothes without making a sound, leaving her in just her bra and panties which were also soaked through. She sauntered passed her husband and reached into to turn on the shower before reaching behind her and unhooking her bra.

Severus looked up and blinked at his young wife, his hands stilling in the act of unbuttoning his shirt. When had the girl come up the stairs? He wondered.

'You're looking mighty cold Severus.' She said turning to face him as she dropped her bra to the floor. He swallowed hard. It should be illegal for a woman to be as stunning as she was. 'Let me warm you up.' She said turning to face him as she pushed her panties to the floor.

Severus wasted no time in removing his shirt and trousers, despite his numb fingers. He moved towards her in three easy strides and backed her into the now steaming shower.

'just what did that sottish broad say to you little witch?' He whispered along the Colom of her neck as he peppered it with kisses.

'Just that I should tend my man before he froze to death.' She whispered sultrily, gripping onto his hardening length.

The man in question groaned and pressed his hand to the wall behind her head to steady himself as she began her cruel yet divine manipulation of him.

'I always said the scots were a weird lot.' He groaned as he took her mouth in his and worked his own hand to the apex of her thighs, tickling the sensitive bud her found there.

'Severus.' Hermione moaned her hand stilling on his own groin. As he worked her into a quick and easy frenzy.

'Now now witch, don't start what your unable to finish.' He said gripping her leg and hooking it round his waist as he drove into her with ease. It never ceased to amaze him just how ready she was for him. He groaned into the crook of her neck. The feeling of being inside her and the heated water hitting his frozen back was a greater pleasure than he had ever known.

'Move.' She urged bucking her own hips in impatience. She loved Having him inside her, he made her feel so full and woman like. She didn't think any other man could make her feel like this.

He pressed her to the tiled wall and lifted her other leg about his wait and he pinned her to the wall with his body before her thrust slowly in and out of her, causing her usually soft moans to echo about them and bring him closer to the edge. It wasn't long before the two of them were near collapsing with the weight of their pleasure and Severus had a hard time keeping them both upright as they climaxed mere seconds after each other.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

 **Parents and Pregnancies**

The school term started back again far too quickly for Hermione's liking and She and Severus were once again flung into the roles of student and teacher. She mourned slightly for the tranquillity of Inverness once more and her body quivered with the memories of her and her husband within the walls of that set of rooms.

But she had little choice but to return to her studies and through herself into revision for her exams, and Severus had had little choice but to return to the role of Hogwarts most hated professor. Leaving the pair little time for each other.

'I hear he's lost interest in her.' A fifth year whispered as she walked by, a couple of textbooks clutched to her chest.

'He hardly looks at her these days.' A second said. Chancing a glance at the bushy hair girl.

'Maybe she's found someone else, after all he's old enough to be her father.' The first girl said and Hermione rolled her eyes. She couldn't win with these people. First they were gossiping about the fact she was sleeping with a teacher and now they were sure she was cheating on him simply because they had been too busy these last few weeks to pay much attention to one another.

Hermione was about to say something to the group when her eyes locked on two figures she had never expected to see within the walls of Hogwarts.

'Merlin's balls.' She cursed as her two text books fell to the floor. The girls who had been gossiping about her turned to see what had caught her attention, but the three of them looked simply confused, seeing nothing that would cause the head girl alarm.

'Maybe she's just gone round the bend.' One of them giggled as the brushed past her.

Hermione shook her head and scrambled to pick up her fallen textbooks before her parents caught sight of her. She had no luck as her father's eyes landed on her just as she was standing up once more.

'Hermione' He said stiffly as they and professor McGonagall made their way to her.

'Dad, mum.' She said nodding to them stiffly. She really had no desire to see the pair of them, but she also knew that she couldn't very well send them back to whence they had come from without drawing a few odd looks from her head of house.

'How are your…Studies…coming along?' Her mother asked, saying the word studies like it was the punch line to a crude joke. Hermione supposed to her studying Magic was a joke. Though for Hermione the joke was the fact that her parents had decided to come here.

'Fine, mum, the same as always.' She sighed looking to professor McGonagall for assistance but the Scottish woman was oblivious to her discomfort and smiled at her encouragingly.

'The headmaster has called Professor Snape to his office, I'm sure you can guide your parents there without my help by now Madam Snape.' She said gently and turned, leaving the Granger's with their daughter.

'This way.' Hermione said softly, wishing that the castle would just swallow her up into a black hole. There was no way she could survive a meeting with her parents and her husband. She would murder someone; she just wasn't sure who it would be. She had a strong feeling it would be the headmaster. She had no doubt that He had organised this, No doubt at all.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Entering the headmaster's office for the umpteenth time this year she saw her husband standing in the corner, obscured by shadow, glaring at the Headmaster. She smiled to herself as she realised the man had already called out the headmaster for inviting her parents. Severus's frown disappeared for a second when he saw her but returned as the saw the Granger's trailing behind their daughter.

'Severus,' She said with a small smile in his direction.

'Afternoon, dear.' He nodded stepping forwards to pull out a chair and allow her to sit he stood behind the chair, eyeing the Grangers with distain.

'Mr and Mrs Granger, please have a seat.' Dumbledore said and the Grangers opted a similar position to that of their daughter and son In-law.

'When we asked you to arrange a marriage for our daughter ahead of this law we expected a fellow…what do you call her? Muggle-born.' Mr Granger said stiffly. 'Someone we could explain to our family, someone who would understand our world.'

'We did not expect her to become her teacher's plaything.' Mrs Granger added, glaring at Severus.

Hermione, felt rage bubble inside her in an instant. 'How dare you!' she snapped, the chair screeching across the floor as she stood. 'You asked the headmaster for help to get me out of that blasted law and he helped the best he could yet you still complain!'

'Hermione you will not speak….'Mrs Granger said sternly but Hermione scoffed loudly.

'You lost the right to tell me what to do when you had me sold off like some piece of land or property you owned.'

'And you are not a burden on us Hermione? What are we to do with a witch, who has no proper schooling? What are we to do with a daughter who will never get herself a real job? Keep her for life? I think not.' Her father said rudely.

'I can have any dammed job I want Father! I'm top of my class, in every class, just as you taught me to be. I've had more to prove here than I would ever have had to prove if my parents had been wizards! And yet I fight because I am proud to be born of muggles, or at least I should be! Most times I'' Hermione screamed, there were tears streaming down her face now. When had that happened? She didn't even feel them coming to her eyes.

'Why you insolent little mare!' Her father growled reaching forward to grab his daughter.

'Mr Granger I wouldn't lay hand on my wife if I were you.' Severus said, his tone calm, but fierce, his wand held up to the other man's face.

'And what are you going to do? Wave a twig at us?' Mrs Granger sneered. Severus bristled the woman's expression reminded him far too much of another spurned sibling he had once known.

Severus Gripped his wand tighter but refrained from casting a spell he had no wish to be carted off to Azkaban for attacking a muggle without due cause. Hermione looked between her husband and her father worry what would happen next

'Mr and Mrs Granger.' Dumbledore said his wand drawn and pointed at the pair. He clearly didn't like the way the Granger's treated one of his best students. His eyes were like blue steel as glared at the pair. 'We face enough discrimination from Pure blood supremists, without adding jealous muggles into the mix, I suggest you two leave, and never contact this school again, Your treatment of your very talented and very compassionate daughter baffles the mind. You are no better than the man me and mine are currently fighting against' Hermione blinked, fresh tears of gratitude coming to her eye.

'At least we know she's still alive.' Mrs Granger said glaring at her only daughter.

'Not to you she's not.' Severus hissed, wrapping his arms around his wife. 'Never contact us again Granger, or I will find myself in Azkaban for your death. You have the most wonderful witch I have ever met as your daughter, she is talented, bright and honourable and yet you are blind to it.' He gave the pair one last glare and pulled Hermione out of the office.

'I shall escort my wife to her next class,' he told the headmaster before leaving him to deal with the Grangers.

'What lesson do you have next love.' He asked, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and whipping her eyes dry.

'Yours,' she giggled through her tears and he glared mockingly at her.

'Come on then.' He said wrapping an arm around her waist as they made their way to the potions lab.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

When the pair entered Severus potions lab, he swiftly deposited his wife in her chair next to Raine Malfoy. And flicked his wand to the bored, causing the instructions to appear on the blackened wall.

His expression clearly dared anyone to make comment on the fact that he had entered the room with his arm about his student come wife, or the fact that she had clearly been crying. Everyone in the room wisely kept their mouths shut and silently got on with the potion they'd been set. A few brave souls chancing looks at the young Madam Snape.

Things within the class were progressing nicely, until Hermione heard a thud from across the room. She looked up from chopping her lacefly wings and saw that Lavender had hit the floor in a faint, Susan bending down to see that she was alright.

'Mrs Weasley' Severus began just as another small thump came from Hermione's right and she turned to see Raine slumped on the desk beside her.

Severus looked around the room at the caldrons and his eyes narrowed on poor Neville's. 'Everyone out!' He yelled and Hermione stood up quickly, feeling a wave of dizziness overtake her.

She swayed on her feet lightly before the world spun upside down and she felt herself falling.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

She blinked her eyes open and groaned, had she hit her head as she went down? A scream reached her ears and she sat upright with a start.

'Calm yourself Hermione.' Severus Voice said from her side and she turned to face him as another grunted scream echoed the room. 'Mrs Weasley is in labour, that's all.'

'zee could be quitter about eet' Riane's voice grumbled from her left as she too sat up in the bed, Draco sitting on a chair next to her bed.

'What happened?' Hermione said her mouth dry and her voice crackly.

'Longbottom put Lacefly legs in his potion as opposed to the wings, a mistake that is very dangerous to Pregnant witches and wizards.' Severus said gently.

'It has caused Mrs Weasley to go into premature labour.'

'Love, Madam Pomphrey said that you may have…it's too early to tell but she'd like you back in a week.' Draco said his voice heavy with unspoken pain.

'Non, zat fool did not cost me a child!' Raine said sharply, her hands resting on her stomach protectively.

'We don't know yet, I didn't even know you'd suspected you were.' Draco said gently.

'I vanted to wait in case your father's curse…' she said her eyes down cast. Draco frowned and sighed.

'He's not my father, Raine…you and I have a bit to talk about when we get back to our rooms.' Draco said warily and Hermione raised her eyebrow at her husband, was Draco going to admit that he wasn't a Malfoy to his wife?

'Are you alright Hermione?' Raine asked turning to her friend.

'Oh yes I just stood up too quickly is all.' Hermione smiled at the French girl.

'Actually Mrs Snape.' The matron said coming over to the group. Severus' eyes went wide and his face paled as he looked at the oncoming healer.

'Poppy do not say what you are about to say I beg you.' He said with a quiver in his voice.

'Severus! Don't be so rude!' Hermione snapped.

'No, no, no. Definitely not!' Severus said his chair scrapping back as he about turned and strode out of the hospital wing, his robes billowing behind him.

'Well some husband he is!' the matron snapped before turning to the young woman in the bed.

'Congratulations, my dear are two months pregnant and I am sorry your husband is an inconsiderate arse.' She said primly and let the witch to digest the information.

'Oh Hermione!' Raine said clapping her hands. Hermione was too busy looking at the still swinging doors of the hospital wing wondering why her husband was not here to share in her joy.

'I pity my godfather when she realises he's not coming back.' Draco muttered to his wife. Who simply looked scandalised at the fact the potions master would not be returning to celebrate with his wife.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

 **Mood swings and Fears**

Hermione woke 4 weeks after finding out she was pregnant and sighed to find her husband's side of the bed empty as per the recent norm. She had barely seen her husband since the day she had found out she was pregnant. He had made sure he was never in the same room as her and made sure to address her only as Mrs or Madam Snape. He had stopped all form of non-professional contact and waited until she was asleep before he even thought about entering the bedroom. He didn't touch her at all and she was fairly certain he'd put some form of spell on the bed to ensure that they did not find their way to one another in sleep.

She felt tears spring to her eyes once again. She missed her husband and had found herself dreading the arrival of her child rather than embracing it. She felt that the news she was expecting had pulled them apart rather than closer together. In fact, she now felt worse about their marriage than she had done when they were simply pretending to be married.

The only time Severus had even looked at her was the morning she had gaped in the mirror at the small bump in her stomach. He had scowled at the offending bump and turned on his heal without a word.

Hermione looked up at the sound of a knock on the portrait door and she called for the portrait to allow the person entrance. It was Rain and Suzan.

'Oh pet.' Susan said as she saw her tears filled eyes. 'Is the professor still ignoring you?'

'Yes!' and 'I don't know wither to sob or scream and throw things, this baby had ruined everything! He won't even look at me, never mind let me talk to him! He hasn't touched me since we found out, and now that I'm starting to show, he won't even look at me, all I get out of him these days are good easy Mrs Snape, fix this Madam Snape!' Hermione ranted and the two girls let her do so, they all knew that she was feeling abandoned by her husband and yet none of them quite had the courage to call the man out on it as they would have for any of the other husbands.

'Hell I'm surprised he isn't calling me Miss Granger at this point! Stupid git! Did he think I did this on my own? Oh no he wasn't there at all, he didn't enjoy fucking me every chance he fucking got did he!' Hermione spat, her sorrow turning to rage. 'And now I'm craving fucking pickles, I don't even like pickles, and I can't even order the bastard to get them for me because he won't stay in the same fuckwitted room as me!'

'Lets go get you zome pikeels zen zall wee' Rained said guiding the girl out of her quarters and to the great hall where she sat grumbling under her breath and biting furiously into pickle after pickle. Making the boys around her wince every time she bit down.

Pansy shushed her daughter, lightly as Seamus attempted to feed his son with little success. 'He'll come around Hermione, he's probably just shocked, it's one thing to know that you need to have a child by law, it's another to find your wife pregnant.'

'I'll bet Seamus didn't all but divorce you though did he? No because you married a Gryffindor not a stupid filthy cowardly snake, who's good for nothing but running away!' Hermione spat causing the child in Pansy's arms to start wailing.

'Gee taing gut Hermione! It's not like we've slept or anything!' Seamus snapped at her and Hermione promptly burst into tears.

'Seamus! She's got it hard enough as it is!' Pansy snapped standing and making her way over to the Slytherin table, leaving Seamus on his own.

'I hate this law.' Harry said with wide eyes watching the scene before him and his wife glared at him and poked him in the ribs.

'Sure cause you got the hard bit right?' she muttered angrily.

'I need to get back, Lav's not had much sleep and her nipple's…Ron trailed off with a shudder, their six-week old son Graham Ronald Weasley was one of those babies that only slept for an hour at a time, and the pair were at their wits end since he wouldn't seem to take to the bottle meaning that Lavender always had to get up and feed the little mite.

At that moment Severus choose to walk past the Gryffindor table not even acknowledging his wife as she called his name softly, hoping he'd at least look at her, which only caused her to burst into a fresh round of tears.

'Merlin's sake.' Neville said as he stood up and turned to face the professor's retreating back. Wincing at Hermione's shrill wail. 'Professor Snape. With all due respect sir, take your wife back to your rooms and talk to her before you find yourself mauled by a pride of lions.' He said glaring at the head of Slytherin.

Hermione looked up to see that at the head table McGonagall and Dumbledore were both on their feet glaring at the man as well. She glanced up and down the table and saw that those who were not heavily pregnant or tending babies were also standing and glaring at the man.

Severus glance at all the Gryffindor's waiting to pounce. And his eyes landed on his wife who was looking at him with hopeful eyes. He pulled himself away from her gaze and turned to continue on his way.

'Severus Snape, ye escort that Lassie back to yer chambers this instant! Or so elp me god I'll tan yer hide!' McGonagall screeched her wand now drawn.

Severus paused mid stride and turned to face the Scottish professor. 'My married life is my own Minerva and neither you or your Gryffindor's have any say in the matter.' He said quietly but deadly.

Hermione knew he wasn't happy with being humiliated like that, but she was tired of being humiliated. She had been called a whore, a harlot when they had first been married but now she was called much worse, she was surprised that the ministry hadn't been banging on her door to check that her child was in fact her husbands, with all the rumours that had been flying around her this passed month. No, she thought to herself, Neville was right enough was enough. Was she a Gryffindor or wasn't she?

She stood and watched her husband's retreat for a second waiting till the man was nearly at the great doors before she drew her wand. 'You will damn well stop and you will fucking look at me you thrice damned coward!' She bellowed flicking her wand at his turning back so that he was blasted through the doors and onto the floor of the entrance hall.

She stalked to him her hair crackling and her face red with anger and her robes billowing behind her as she moved closer to her husband.

'Up.' She snapped her hands on her hips. He glared at her from his position on the floor, 'I said get up!' She thundered and he did so. As she turned in the direction of their chambers. 'You better follow me you bastard or so help you I'll make myself a widow!'

The man dutifully followed the enraged girl and once they were in their chambers he turned on her. 'HOW DARE YOU, YOU INNOLENT…'

'LITTLE MARE?' she finished reminding him of the words her own father had said to her moments before he had gone to strike her. A strike which Severus himself had saved her from. 'You listen here and you listen well Severus Snape, I am pregnant, and nothing you do or say will change that fact I'm scared I'm confused, I'm fucking angry!' she said picking up a pen pot and tossing it at him.

Severus, dodged the projectiles and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

'I know you never wanted to marry me Severus, but I had thought we'd overcome that? I thought you loved me? Because I sure as hell love you! Though now I'm not so sure you do, cause if you loved me as you claimed to, I would not be pregnant and alone!' She screamed, this time whacking him with a cushion from the couch.

He tried to take it from her but she only threw it at him instead hitting him on the side of the head.

'I should, have my husband beside me to help me through it, instead I face mood swings, cravings, insufferable lust, back pain, swollen ankles and Newt exams alone!'

She continued picking up a second cushion to beat him with. He stepped back out of her reach and she abandoned the cushion as she continued to rant at him.

'Walk out on me that's fine! I'll move back into the spare room, you needn't touch me again, you needn't even see the child, you can wank into a jar and I'll get a doctor to impregnate me for our second compliance with this godforsaken law!' she screeched this time throwing a vase mere centimetre's away from his head, it hit the wall behind him with a smash.

He opened his mouth again but she threw her previously abandoned cushion at him watching with pride as it hit him in the face.

'But whatever you do Severus Snape you will not bring the ministry bearing down on me and my child because you are being an insufferable arse! When we are outside these walls we will act like a damned married couple. We've done it before and we can do it again, all I want to know is why you've changed your mind!'

'Can I speak now Woman?' he said with annoyance, glaring at her, as he moved the rest of the throwable objects out of her reach.

'You mean you want to speak to me now? Well that'll be a first in a while then.' She scoffed and turned away from him.

He looked at her tense form and sighed he'd been an arse, he knew he had been, but he was stubborn, all the anger he had felt over his rather public scolding faded as he realised his wife was hurting and that he had been the one to hurt her. His annoyance at being used for a target also vanished, she had every right to throw things at him, he was glad it had mostly been cushions.

'I do love you Hermione.' He said finally. His head hung in shame. 'I…I've been foolish…but I've not stopped loving you.'

'You have a funny way of showing it!' she huffed turning to face him once more. He winced worried she might remember she had a wand this time.

'I know…I…I never thought I'd ever be a father…in truth I'd hoped never to be…I am not the sort of man who should be a father Hermione.' He said his voice cracking as long buried memories came flooding back to him. 'I had thought if I distanced myself then the child wouldn't have to face my fists if I ever lost my temper. I thought maybe if I pretended you weren't pregnant then you wouldn't be, and I could stop myself…' she shook his head it didn't matter he'd destroyed her faith in him. He slumped into the chair and put his head in his hands.

'Your father beat you didn't he.' She said after a long moment.

He made a noise of agreement but didn't look up from his hands. Hermione felt her anger wash away and yet another round of tears flood her eyes. She knelt down in front of him and pulled his hands away from his face.

'You are not your father Severus, you will not be like him, your own experiences will force you to be better than he was.' She said stroking his cheek.

'I'm quick to anger Hermione, I might, if the child misbehaves…I.'

'Do you hit your students?' She asked and he shook his head. 'Then what makes you think you'll hit your own child? You have the restraint required to not hit a student and god knows some of them need it, so you'll have the restraint required to not lay hands on our children.'

'I've ignored you little witch, why are you not drawing and quartering me?' he said taking her face in his hands.

'Because love makes us mad.' She said with a smile placing a kiss to his lips. 'But be warned Severus Snape you ever treat me like a doll you can toss to the floor again, then I will draw and quarter you, do I make myself clear!'

'Most defiantly,' he said as she pulled him to his feet, and towards the bedroom.

'You can make it up to me, by shagging me senseless, I've missed my husband.' She said as she closed the bedroom door.

'We have classes.' He said stuttering slight as she tore at the buttons of his robes. He still didn't think he'd done enough to earn her forgiveness. He didn't deserve her body right now. He still wasn't completely sure he deserved her at all.

'Oh I think Dumbledore expects us to be a while, I'm sure he'll cover your morning classes.' She said as she divested him of his robes and moved onto his shirt.

'But.' He tried feebliy as one of her hands moved to grip his hardening length that was still covered by his trousers.

'Do you want to upset me again Husband?' she said giving him a deliciously hard squeeze.

'Fuck.' He said picking her up and throwing her gently on the bed, toughing his shirt to the floor and quickly stepping out of his trousers. He would deal with making it up to her later. He had missed this wonderful little witch and if she was willing to take him back into her bed so quickly who was he to judge. He only wished he hadn't been so damned stupid as to freeze her out for so long. He wished he had talked to her rather than walking away like a coward.

He made quick work of her own clothing leaving her in only her bra and panties. A pale silk ivory set with pink bows and French knickers. He drew his eyes over her exposed form and licked his lips. His eyes landed on the small but noticeable bump in her belly.

Slowly he reached foreword to caress it. He sucked in a breath and looked at his wife's face. She was smiling at him allowing him time to gaze upon his unborn child's evidence in the world. He pressed a kiss to her belly and muttered an almost unheard apology to the little being inside before he slithered up his wife form and took her lips in a kiss that conveyed just how sorry he was for the way he'd treated her. He pushed into her lightly and they both sighed in bliss and slowly they came climbing to a climax that left them both breathless.

'Forgive me Little witch.' He whispered as he pulled her close and held her in the comfort of their bed.

'Always Severus, Always.' She muttered happily as she snuggled into him and held him tight as if she was afraid that this was a dream and when she woke up they would still be fighting.


	22. Chapter 22

**I apologise for any delays in posting this, things have been unexpected and I've had a fair bit to deal with and there for have barely had time to eat never mind anything else, but anyway here its is =) - Phoenix**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Marriages and Names**

Hermione and Raine were now six and five months pregnant, the young French witch had been ecstatic that Neville's potions blunder had not aborted her unknown child.

The now large group of friends were sitting in Harry's chambers enjoying a short reprieve before the start of the practical's for Newt level. Hermione had sat her Theoretical Newts with a quiet confidence and was sure that she had passed all of them with the highest marks available to her, she was more worried about the practical part though. Since finding out she was pregnant her magic has been a tad unpredictable particularly now that she was entering her third and final trimester, Severus assured her that there would be allowances for such things since the majority of the Seventh years now sitting Newts were in varying stages of pregnancy.

Hermione was sitting with Raine and Little Juniper, bouncing her on her knee as she watched Harry and Ron play with Graham and Odhran. Seamus and Pansy were dosing on the couch across from Hermione and Raine, both curled into each other lovingly.

'Lavender was nodding off in a chair smiling at Harry and Ron as she tried desperately not to fall asleep. Suzan and Ginny were giggling to themselves over wine to which Raine and Hermione were trying to ignore, since they were both not allowed it.

There was a knock on the door and Suzan snorted as she attempted to say come in and failed. Causing Ginny to burst into giggles. The pair leaning on each other for support.

Severus stepped into the room and surveyed the scene before him. He smiled gently at the sight of his wife holding a baby, before moving on to find Harry Potter.

'Mr Potter, you are required to come and calm down an irate Werewolf. Mrs…Raine you may wish to come see your husband.' He said softly.

'He didn't.' Hermione said handing Juniper to a now alert Lavender.

Severus nodded and Hermione glared.

'I warned him!' Hermione muttered as she attempted to get up off the couch and failed. 'Oh for merlin's sake! Severus help me up.' She snapped and the man pulled the girl to his feet with little effort. Smirking as the witch as she waddled to the door.

'Why is Remus angry? Harry asked as the four of them left the room.

'Because he had suddenly found himself with a wife and a son.' Severus answered.

'non il n'aurait, serait il ?' Raine said in her native tongue.

'bien sûr, il serait.' Hermione answered with a glare.

Harry looked at the pair expecting a translation but getting none. 'I'm still not sure I understand, sir.' Harry said speaking to professor Snape since the girls seemed intent on continuing their conversation in French.

'There's a history I'd rather not have to explain; you'll see when we get to Remus's cottage.' The professor said as they made their way to the headmaster's office. Harry helped Raine through the floo whilst Severus helped his wife.

When they entered the cottages' living room they were met with a sobbing Narcissa who was sitting on the couch. And a very angry werewolf who was toe to toe with an equally angry Draco.

'Oh they've moved onto each other.' Severus commented. 'I supposed that leaves you free for my wife Headmaster?' Severus said turning to the headmaster who was viewing the scene with a twinkle in his eye.

'I said no more marriages!' Hermione shrieked rounding on the old man, 'you really do delight in messing with people's lives don't you?'

'I was simply trying to keep Mrs Lupin safe.' Dumbledore said gently.

'Wait hold up, what?' Harry said as he stopped trying to pull Remus away from Draco.

Raine went over to Narcissa and spoke quietly to her trying ascertain what had happened. And having about as much success at grasping the situation as Harry was.

'This meddling old fool, has married me off to Sirius's cousin that's what! If I'd known agreeing to help you 18 years ago would have resulted in this Cissy, I'd never have done it!' he snapped at the woman.

Harry opened his mouth to ask something but was over looked by Severus as he spoke Rolling his eyes at the werewolf.

'No you wouldn't have Lupin, you were smitten back then.'

'Not helping.' Draco growled.

'Are we sure he's not a werewolf?' Remus said, with concern to Narcissa eyeing Draco warily, causing the young man to growl more and retch for his wand.

'Expeliarmus!' Harry said with a flick of his own wand and all the wands in the room arced into his hands. 'Better safe than sorry.'

Draco Glared at Harry and made to take a swing at the other boy, Remus Caught Draco's fist and glared at the blonde. 'Don't even think of it, boy!. Remus growled his eyes flashing amber.

'Defiantly not helping!' Hermione said with alarm, pulling Draco to sit beside his wife and mother. 'You.' She said to the headmaster. 'Bugger off, no one needs your twisted gleeful twinkle right now, you've done enough for one day!'

The headmaster looked to his potions professor who merely shrugged and the old man took his leave, not wanting to be on the wrong side of the young witch, particularly when she was six months pregnant.

'Now.' Hermione said taking a deep breath. 'Why exactly were you two biting each other's heads off?' she asked looking from Draco who was glaring at Remus and Remus who was still being held back by Harry. The green eyed boy not quite trusting the still flickering amber eyes.

'I was rebuking him for leaving my mother to deal with a child by herself.' Draco said stiffly.

'We've been through this boy!' Remus snapped, Hermione saw a flash of amber again it was then she remembered that two nights from now was the full moon. Mostly likely part of the reason for Remus extraordinarily short fuse. She cursed the headmaster, trust him and his timing.

'Draco please, you know I asked him.' Narcissa said gently laying her hand on her son's knee but he nudged it off, in annoyance.

'Remus, I know this is a shock.' Harry started, gripping the man's arm tighter.

'Stay out of it prongs!' Remus snapped pulling out of Harry's grip. And Harry rolled his eyes. He was well used to Remus and Sirius mistaking him for his father when it was this time of the month.

'Uh huh and you know he'd be saying the same thing. You made your bed when you got Mrs…ugh…Draco…when you impregnated her, Dumbledore's simply put things right, in a way.' Hermione commended Harry on his ability to calm Remus down without being fully aware of what was happening around him.

'He looks like a bloody Malfoy!' Remus huffed as he sat down in a chair.

Hermione rolled her eyes 'That was kind of the point was it not?' Remus turned his eyes on her and seemed to calm. 'Now what exactly is the issue?'

'Dumbledore's a prick that really ought to have confronted them before marrying them off to each other!' Draco muttered.

'Yes well, I've long ago established that for myself Mal…Draco… thank you very much!' Hermione snapped.

'I should I be offended wife?' Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

'You really wanted to marry me in the beginning did you?' she asked waspishly.

'He's a meddlesome prick.' Severus agreed, with a sigh lest he bring her wrath down on himself again, she was still making him pay for all but walking out on her for nearly a month.

Narcissa let out a giggle that quickly turned into a full scale laughter. Draco looked amazed and Raine looked confused. All trace of anger left Remus as he too started to laugh. Severus rolled his eyes at the pair and Harry and Hermione shared a look and a snort.

The hilarity was broken by three owls flying in the window, dropping letters on the laps of Draco, Remus and Narcissa. The three opened them and quickly read them.

'I'm too old to have more children!' Narcissa said with a scandalised look.

Remus frowned at the letter and looked over at the woman. 'Your hardly old Cissy but I don't relish the thought of children with werewolf senses.' He said wrinkling his nose at the thought.

'Really Lupin, it can't be passed on that way!' Severus Snapped irritably, Hermione wondered how many times the two men had had that conversation, and why if Remus was so scared about passing on his lycanthropy, did he agree to conceive Draco?

'Lupin.' Draco blinked. 'Draco Lupin…It doesn't have quite the same ring to it.' Draco muttered.

'They changed your name?' Remus said with a small lump in his throat.

'Yea, since it was proven that my mother and my…. Lucius never consummated, I have no claim to the Malfoy name.' Draco shrugged slowly clearly still trying to process the turn of events.

'Well now that that's settled, I could really use some apples and maynioase.' Hermione said looking expectantly to her husband.

'Really woman?' Severus said with a sighed and he led her back to the fire place. 'Can't you eat anything normal these days.'

'You got me pregnant Severus Snape, so I'll eat what I damned well please and you'll get it for me.' She threatened with a stare he was sure she thought was hard, but was really more of a cute pout to him.

'The house elves are starting to get brave around me little witch, you're doing nothing for my reputation.' He muttered and ignored the laughter that followed them through fireplace.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione sat happily on her husband's lap munching on apple slices and maynioase, as he read his book. He frowned at her as she held one out for him and asked if he wanted some.

'Your quite alright my dear, I'll pass.' He said with an affectionate smile.

'Hmm alright, have you had any thought to a boy's name yet?' she asked suddenly.

'I have a few have you thought of a girl's name?.' he asked pressing a kiss to her neck. They had agreed that he would pick the name if it were a boy and she would pick the name if it were a girl.

'I'm stuck between two.' She admitted, turning to face him.

Severus put down his book and waited for her to revel them. 'Well then?'

'You tell me your thoughts first since I asked first.' She said with smile.

'No, you never asked me to tell you little witch, you asked me if I'd thought on it, and I have.'

'Don't go all snakish on me now, Severus.' She pouted.

He chuckled lightly and gave her shoulders a squeeze. 'I and thinking Issac or Elijah.' He said with a smile and she grinned at them. He was pleased she liked his choices.

'Now wife, what will our daughter's name be?' he asked tickling her sides lightly.

'Oh don't, I might wet myself.' She said pushing his hand away. 'I quite like Adalyn and Avery, I'm still deciding though.'

'Well then we have some time to make up our minds, perhaps we'll know when we see the little thing' He said placing a hand on her belly, and kissing her temple. 'Now are you finished with that infernal mayonnaise, you know I can't stand the smell.'

'Yes I'm done.' She sighed leaning back into his chest. She would stay like this forever if she could, she thought happily as she closed her eyes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

oh wow I cannot believe it's been 5 months since my last update! I am really very sorry for that! I have a couple of fairly good explanations. Shortly after my last update I started a new job so I took a few weeks to get into the swing of things there. then due to the nature of my job I got noro virus, twice. (This is not fun and is highly contentious given the environment I am in.) due to having noro virus I missed my flu jab. which of course then meant that I got flu just before Christmas, and in-between all that I was moving house and misplaced the pen drive with all the chapters on it as well as other things I'm working.

Safe to say I have now found it and will hopefully be posting chapters again weekly. If I have any loyal readers left to this story I thank you for your paicentce!

 **Attacks and Captures**

Hermione opened her eyes to a bright sliver light of not one but five Patronous' standing before her and her husband. One she recognised instantly, a sliver stag which stood tall next to a sliver tabby, Professor McGonagall, no doubt. Sitting on the stag's shoulder was a silver phoenix Dumbledore's she thought to herself. On one of the antlers was a raven or a crow? Hermione couldn't tell, she had no idea who that one belonged to and at in-between the stags front legs was a small terrier, Ron. All at once five voices said the same thing.

'Hogwarts is under attack.'

At that moment both Severus and Hermione gripped their left arms, Hermione's itching like mad and Severus' burning painfully.

'We need to go.' He said gently putting Hermione on her feet as he stood. She looked at him with worried eyes and held onto his hand just as a loud blast caused the walls of their chambers to rattle. 'Now!' he said pulling her into the secret passage way, his death eater garb appearing on him in wisps of smoke as per usual.

Hermione felt her husband pull her to him as they appareated to the Dark lord. They had barely landed before Hermione felt herself being ripped from his embrace.

'Take her to Malfoy Manor.' Voldemort said coldly to whoever had grabbed her and she was once again appareated away Screaming her husband's name. Severus Calling her own as he was knocked to the ground by a curse from the Dark lord's wand.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

'Let go of me!' Hermione screamed and struggled as she attempted to get out of the Death Eater's grip.

'Put her in the same cell as my traitorous Ex-wife.' A voice snapped and Hermione glared at the tall form of Lucius Malfoy. 'The dark lord will no doubt want to deal with them both at the same time.'

Hermione continued to struggle all the way to the Malfoy dungeons and grunted as she was tossed onto a stone cold floor.

'Mrs Snape!' Narcissa said with a start as she helped the girl into a sitting position.

'Mrs Mal..Lupin' she said with a hiss as she rubbed her now scrapped hands on her leggings.

'How'd you get here?' Hermione asked looking at the woman, she was ruffed up, her hair was falling out of its bun and her clothing was rumbled, in fact Hermione was sure she was wearing a nightgown, but she couldn't be sure.

'The phantom mark itched until I had no choice and I was pulled here by force.' Narcissa said with a sniffle. 'Poor Remus, I'm not sure he understood what was happening, one minute I'm there next to him the next I'm clawing at my arm talking nonsense and the third I'm gone.'

'Some wedding night I'd imagine.' Hermione said heaving herself up off the floor and rubbing her belly in a form of comfort. To Herself of the child within she wasn't sure.

'McNair brought you in, I assume you came with Severus?' Narcissa asked gently coming to stand next to the small barred window of the cell door.

'No we apparted to the Dark Lord, I was pulled from Severus before I knew what was happening. The order warned us Hogwarts is under attack. Prior to us being called' Hermione said her shoulders slumped.

'Good Merlin.' Narcissa said softly. 'We're doomed then.'

Hermione turned to face the older woman. 'No, no we're not Dumbledore had the order ready, they'll fight, they'll get us out of here.' Hermione said with conviction,

'I like your optimism girl, but I have no doubt that once that Dark Lord is finished with us I'll be given to Lucius to finish off for betraying him and you may just be given the mercy of a quick death.'

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Severus gritted his teeth as he bred the brunt of a curitoartuis curse and tried to listen to the Dark Lords ramblings of betrayal and Mudblood loving traitors, but his mind was elsewhere, to busy thinking of a way out of the clearing in what he assumed was the forbidden Forrest, where the Death Eater's had gathered. If he could get to headquarters he could get to the order, Lupin and Black at least.

He held on and felt his knees buckle as the Dark Lord ended the curse. Now was his chance. He appareated away before the Death Eaters could get a handle on what was happening, but Bellatrix was quick; she tossed a knife into at him apparition. He grunted as it hit his shoulder and caused him to miscalculate his bearings, instead of ending up at the front door, he ended up in the kitchen of Grimald Place landing smack bang onto the kitchen table.

'Mother Fuck' He cursed closing his eyes and rolling onto his stomach, his landing had pushed the knife further into his shoulder.

'Severus!' Molly Weasley said startled from the kitchen sink where she and her eldest son were standing.

There was a flurry of activity and The young Auror, Tonks he thought her name was pulled the knife from his shoulder causing him to let out another string of curses.

'Easy lad.' Moody said gently holding him down.

'Sirius, there's more coming through!' the youngest Weasley boy called and Severus saw that there were children being herded out of the kitchen fireplace and into various rooms within headquarters.

'We're evacuating the school.' Moody said gruffly, by way of explanation.

'Professor.' A young Slytherin girl, a first year if Severus recalled correctly, said her voice terrified and quivering.

'Go with the others child.' He groaned in pain as the young Auror pressed hard on his wound. Too hard. 'Merlin's balls women that hurts!' he snapped at her.

'Sorry Professor.' She mumbled and Lavender Weasley, babe in her arms herded the girl out of the kitchen.

'Remus there is no way this house as big as it is can house 400 plus people!' Black was saying as he pushed his way passed Hogwarts students, into the kitchen.

'McGonagall's got the living room floo set up to her family estate, they are all heading there via here Sirius, right now I'm more worried about my wife, she bloody well disappeared from the bed!'

'That bad are we Mooney?' Black chuckled.

'Not now, cousin.' Draco snapped pushing a young third year out of the way to get to his godfather.

'Uncle Sev? What happened? Are you alright? Where's Granger?' he said as he took over from Tonks with far gentler hands Severus which thanked Merlin for.

'McNair took her.' He groaned as he felt Draco move his wand to stich up the wound. 'Malfoy Manor.' He chose not to answer the other question he was sure the boy could now see he was not in fact alright. He was also fairly sure that Bellatrix's knife was poisoned.

'I've no doubt that's where the new Mrs Lupin is as well.' Moody said gruffly pinning Snape down as Draco worked, the blonde wand now making arcing movements over the poisoned wound. Severus felt another pair of hands pouring something over his shoulder.

'That's all the underaged out of the castle.' Sprout said briskly as she followed the last of the students through the fireplace and into the order headquarters.

'Kingsley, Flitwick and some the Aurors are holding off the castle, it's going into siege mode.' She explained. 'Albus will…Good god Severus!' she said spotting the potions master.

'Pomona.' He said using moody to pull himself into a sitting position. Much to Draco's charring and disapproval. 'Hermione and Mrs Lupin have been taken to Malfoy Manor, we need to get them out.'

'Indeed my dear boy, but right now we need to see the rest of these children safely to McGonagall Croft.' The Herbology professor said firmly.

'My mother is in…'Draco began but Severus shushed him, he was well aware the stout woman was right, the children came first.

'Professor, we need Hermione we can't do it without her.' Potter said determinedly.

'Mate, she's pregnant, we can't exactly ask her to fight even if she was here.' Weasley pointed out.

'Well how the hell else are we to find these horrocks!'

'Horrcurx, Potter.' Draco glared at him. 'We're all pinning our hopes on you? Seriously?'

'Shut up, Son.' Remus muttered tiredly pausing as he registered what he said.

'How long you been waiting to say that Lupin?' Snape smirked and then grimacing as Draco pressed his wand into the deepest part of the cut and Remus rolled his eyes at the two Slytherins.

'I get the feeling I've missed something here.' Sirius muttered.

'Can we focus please!' Harry shouted in annoyance.

'Harry you need to calm down, let the order finish the evacuation, and then we can work out how to get Hermione and Draco's mum out of the Manor. And then, and only then will we work on killing the son of a bitch.' Susan said gently as she entered the room, her hand gripping her husband's tightly.

'Mrs Potter, I Rather like the way you think.' Albus said from behind her with a twinkle in his eyes and the order took the advice of a 17-year-old, Hufflepuff witch and finished assisting those who were too young to fight to the safety of the McGonagall estate.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione and Narcissa huddled together in the cold stone of the dark drank cell they now called home. It had been three days maybe four, Hermione thought judging by the smell from the bucket that had been placed in the corner of the cell for them to relieve themselves in.

Narcissa was nursing several busies and a broken wrist, that Hermione had bound as best she could with strips of cloth from the woman's floor length night gown. The once white fabric was now a dirty brownish grey in places. There was dried blood on her lips and her hair had come completely undone now, Hanging long and greasy.

McNair and Nott had come in and been a little rough with the pure-bloodied woman, she took the beating in silence and had taken the slight molestations when they brought them food with nothing more than a whimper.

Hermione was currently dabbing the sleeve of her jumper to the woman's lips, she had asked if Hermione could get some orange juice with her next meal, stating that pregnant woman needed their victim c.

They had left her alone thus far, neither one of them wanting to touch the Mudblood and her as yet unborn traitor spawn. They had mostly chosen Narcissa for their entertainment. Hermione wondered if part of their ignoring her was on Voldemort's orders. Perhaps he intended to make Severus watch as he tortured and killed her.

She hoped Severus was alright, that he'd made it back to the order. She hoped that Hogwarts was okay and that the younger students had come out of the castle unscathed, physically at least, she never be able to live with herself if any of the kids in the school had died or been hurt in the attack. It should not be a child's job to fight for their lives.

The cell door opened and Hermione flinched as she laid eyes on the snake like face of Voldemort. 'Take Mrs Ma…Sorry Mrs Lupin to Lucius, I'm sure he'd like to beat the woman a bit for betraying him.' The Dark Lord said almost lovingly as he looked at the already battered form of Narcissa. Hermione briefly wondered if the man was aroused by the sight of a beaten woman.

'As for you Madam Snape, you are I are going to have a little fun.' He said drawing his wand as he made slashing motions cutting her skin underneath her clothing and causing her to hiss in pain, and wriggle on the floor.

Narcissa struggled and tried to get to her but Nott and McNair pulled her kicking and screaming from the cell, her screams echoed throughout the corridor of the dungeon. Hermione's own screams echoing off the cell walls as Voldemort switched to the cutuisrtious curse.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

 **Horcurx's and Searches**

'Damn it!' Severus shouted shoving the map and papers from the kitchen table at Grimaud place and running a hand down his face. It had been close to four weeks since the attack on Hogwarts. The school now lay dormant, locked up with siege magic that had been put in place during the founder's time. Most of the students had left the safety of McGonagall croft and returned to the Bosoms of their families. The ones that had been old enough to fight had had the opportunity to join the order, most had, since most now had wives and husbands to protect, children on the way, or new borns to fight for.

Severus cursed the ministry again for bringing a law like that into call in a time of war. There had been casualties, there were now many children of the marriage law that were now orphans, that stayed in McGonagall croft with other new parents like Lavender Weasley and the Finnigan's and Ginny Wood. Those young spouses that were pregnant or order member's that had pregnant spouses also used McGonagall croft as a second base since it had enough room to house near 300 residents and still have breathing room.

'Sir.' Neville Longbottom said gently picking up the fallen papers form the floor.

'Four weeks Longbottom, four blasted weeks my wife's been in those dungeons and not one of us can find the fucking place! I've been there, Draco was fucking born in that house and yet we can't find it!'

'The wards have been changed Professor.' Oliver wood said with a sigh, they'd had this conversation many times over the last weeks, many order members both new and old were getting sick of his and Remus' constant mood swings, but none of them had wives whose future was as uncertain as Narcissa's and Hermione's.

'I bloody well know that Wood! If I want your two knuts I'll ask for them, you useless cunt!' He spat causing the young man to flinch.

'Harry and Draco think they've found another one boys, Ron wants to talk strategy.' Remus said to wood, allowing the boy to leave the kitchen, 'Neville Poppy's asking for you, she'll need more oil of…I can't remember…you'll need to ask her.' Neville nodded and he too made a hasty exit.

'How many's that now?' Severus asked sitting in one of the chairs. Remus placed a glass in front of him and pour him a large whiskey.

'two out of seven.' Remus said.

'Possibly four if Dumbledore can find the Diadem at Hogwarts. And The cup is really in Bellatrix's vault like Draco thinks it is'

'So the ring, the diary, the cup and the diadem.' Severus grunted throwing back the whiskey.

'Yea the snake will need to wait till we get to Voldemort but he's laying low since his last assault on the ministry last week.' Remus said.

'Those gits won't hold much longer' Black said coming into the kitchen. And taking a long swallow from the bottle.

Severus Grunted in agreement and filled his glass again.

'We need to find that manor,' Severus muttered tiredly.

'The laws still in place, there's no way Lucius would choosee a half-blood or a muggle-born, which means the ministry should choose for him. If we can find the bride before they marry we can put a tracker on her, get to the manor that way.' Sirius said suddenly blinking stupidly as he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before.

'It's been nearly five weeks since his annulment, they'll have picked already, you only get two weeks.' Remus muttered grumpily.

'Yea but they attacked the ministry, there's a chance they haven't had time to match him yet!' Sirius said strongly.

'Black you're a genius. A bloody genius.' Severus said with a flicker of hope as he stood up again, 'Moody, Kingsley!' he called ready to tell them the plan that was forming in his mind, he would get his wife back.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

'Stop Please, stop.' Hermione begged as she watched Nott take his fifth go of the day at Narcissa. McNair was pawing at her, forcing her hand to pleasure him as he licked at her breasts, neither of them would enter her, for fear of turning blood traitor too like her husband they'd said but it didn't stop them from forcing themselves in her mouth or pawing at her body to get their pleasure. They left the rape to poor Narcissa who had never once asked them to stop their abuse of her. Only when they were too rough with her did Narcissa make any noise or complaint.

'Shut it Mudblood!' McNair said as he forced her to the ground and shoved his rancid cock in her mouth again.

She gagged and tried to pull away but he held her fast and pushed a fist into her now seven-month pregnant belly causing her to scream round his cock and a fresh patch of wetness to dampen the crotch of her leggings. This was one of McNair's favourite turn on's watching her wet herself as she took him in her mouth. It killed her inside but she had stopped blushing with mortification every time now and simply accepted that it had happened.

Nott came with a groan and rolled off of Narcissa leaving her lying limply on the floor as he left the cell, McNair came in her mouth moment later and left her coughing and spluttering as he too left the cell.

Hermione winced as one of her many infected cuts broke open again and began to ozze puss.

'Has it kicked today?' Narcissa asked pulling herself to a sitting position and pulling her tatter night dress down to cover herself.

'Not for an hour or so I think it's sleeping.' Hermione said resting a hand on her belly. She lifted her jumper and saw a fresh fist shaped bruise forming.

'it might be better if it died, at least it wouldn't have to suffer.' Hermione sniffled. She given up on the order finding them weeks ago. Voldemort had told her Severus had escaped and had returned to his true master. A fact that made Hermione deliriously happy. Severus was safe, for now at least. He told her he wouldn't kill her until he had Severus here to watch, no matter how much she begged for death. She really wished her child had died that first day, the day he used the cucuriates on her, she didn't want it to have suffered everything else that they'd put her through.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Severus could have kissed Tonks when she came back and told him that Malfoy was to be Married to one Katelyn Brunside the following day. Dumbledore had sent Flitwick and McGonagall to go get the girl. There had apparently been no available match for Malfoy until yesterday when Miss Burnside a Welsh witch who attended Buxton's academy, turned seventeen yesterday.'

Severus Turned as McGonagall came through the floo with the young witch in tow. Fillius, Minerva, leave please.' Severus said looking at the mousy little girl. He knew she'd not last a minute with Lucius Malfoy, that was if he even managed to bed the girl. Lucius much preferred women like Bellatrix he was sure. He had never missed the heated glances that always passed between the two.

'Severus.' Minerva said with a tone of warning.

Severus glared at her effectively cutting her off. 'I'm not leaving this to chance, Hermione has been there for nigh on six weeks, she's pregnant, who knows what they've done to her, hell she might even be dead and we don't know it, we might not get another chance to find the manor, now leave and let me do what I need to do.'

Minerva left and Severus closed the door reminding himself that all was fair in love and war before he cast the imperious curse on the girl and order her to press her thumb to her left earring as soon as she was in Malfoy Manor.

Once he was done he opened the door and asked Minerva to send the girl back home, he could only hope that Blacks plan would work, he needed to get his wife out of there and they needed to end this war.

It had taken them a further two weeks to find out who Malfoy had been matched to and a further three days to find the girl. In that time, they had found and destroyed the didem and a locket, the snake would be impossible to get until they got to Voldemort, and the final well that was Potter himself and Black had said he'd take care of that with some books from the family library.

He hadn't seen the pair in two days and hoped that that was what they were doing.

'Sirius Black you killed my husband!' Susan Potter screeched from above him.

'He's alive…now…isn't he?' Sirius said sheepishly.

'What the hell did you do Padfoot?.' Remus bellowed.

'I'm alright really, I'm fine and Horcrux free.' Harry assured the pair, Severus could imagine the boy grinning like a fool.

'Harry James Potter your godfather used an illegal wand to cast the killing curse on you, how the hell is that fine?' his wife asked her voice barely understandable so high was her shriek.

'I give up' he heard Remus say with a harassed voice and foot steps leaving the room.

Severus sighed and recounted the destroyed horcruxes. Two left. The snake and Voldemort himself. Just 24 hours and this would be over, He hoped. He also hoped his little witch and child were alive or prophecy or no He'd be the one to kill old snake face.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Hermione moaned and shifted her weight about. Her cuts were giving her more pain today than they usually did.

'Cissy can you check the cuts on my back, their hurting more today.' She moaned and Cissy crawled over to her and pulled up her jumper.

'They don't look any worse than yesterday. Where's the pain?' The other woman asked pushing her greasy hair out of her face.

'Here.' Hermione said pointing to the bottom of her back. 'A dull ache.' She muttered.

Narcissa frowned and looked at the girl's protruding belly. 'Hermione you need to take your trousers off, I think the baby might be coming.' Narcissa said gently.

'No.' Hermione said wincing as a sharp pain flashed through her and she felt a flood come from between her thighs.

'I will not have my child in a cell as a prisoner of war!.' She said through gritted teeth.

'You don't have much choice pet.' The elder witch said as she struggled to get the girls leggings off with her one good hand. Her broken wrist hadn't set right. 'Lift your bum, that's it.'

Hermione gasped as another contraction hit her and scrapped her ragged nails across the stone floor.

'Shhhh pet, try not to call out don't want them to come, who knows what they'd do.' Narcissa said gently, as she finished easing the leggings off the girl's legs.

'I can't do this here.' Hermione sobbed quietly. 'I need Severus.'

'Well Severus isn't here. You have me, and we are going to get your baby safely into the world alright. You just need to do as I say, now when the next pain comes, take short shallow breath in and out until it passes. I'm going to try and feel how dilated you are okay?' Narcissa said as she prodded about the girls groin area.

Hermione winced at the intrusion but held still and quite not wanting to alert their jailers to the fact of her labour.

'Hermione pet, we have a long way to go, and you're going to need to stay quiet for us, you think you can do that?'

'Of course I can.' Hermione said with a deep slow breath. 'I'm a Gryffindor.'


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

 **Battles and Rescues**

Severus nervously paced Grimald's kitchen, waiting for the other earing in his pocket to heat up and alert him to the location of the manor. He hoped the girl stayed alive long enough to get the order there. He hoped the Dark Lord was still using it as a main base. He prayed Hermione was still alive.

His pocket burned and He pulled out the little stud and placed it on the table so that the diamond became large enough for all those gathered in the kitchen to grab onto it.

'This ends tonight Potter.' He vowed to the young green eyed man, before they were all port keyed to the foyer of Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy was in the process of dragging is new mudblood bride up the stairs to his bed chamber. He had every intention of bedding her and then tying her to the bed and shoving a potion down her throat to make her barren. She was a pretty young thing, meek too, meaning he'd find it much easier to bed her than Narcissa.

He stopped as he heard the tell-tale sound of a port key landing and turned to find twenty members of the order in his foyer. He looked from them to the girl Who had a triumphant look in her eyes as she stared him down. He rolled his own eyes. 'It's always the women.' He muttered before drawing his wand and flicking it lazily at her watching as the killing curse effulged her and she dropped like a stone, tumbling down the stairs.

'Well well, if it isn't the traitor.' He said rolling his sleeve up to call the Dark Lord.

'Where is my wife?' Severus asked taking a step towards the blonde. He had a moment regret for the young Miss Burnside who lay at the bottom of the stairs but he was well aware the Dark lord was on his way and that time was of the essence.

'Ohh you'll see her soon enough, old friend.' Lucius said placing the tip of his wand to his mark and soon there were numerous appretation pops as the inner circle and the Dark Lord made an appearance.

'Severus, my own traitorous servant.' Voldemort said with a hissing lilt.

The order members quickly busied themselves with taking on a Death eater or two. Remus taking on Greyback, both allowing their wolves to shine through as they growled at and circled each other in a predatory manor. Sirius scoffed at his cousin's mad cackle as they began to fire off spells. Severus snuck a spell at McNair and engaged him in a duel as Potter and Dumbledore took on Voldemort himself.

Draco took on his would be father and, the twins took Crabbe and Goyle out easily enough.

'Find Hermione!' He called to them as he dodged a curse from McNair.

'Your wife has a good mouth Snape; I might have to keep her alive when this is all over.' McNair taunted as Nott came to his aid, causing Severus to double his efforts, taking a couple of stray hexes in the process.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

She'd lost count of how many hours she'd been in labour and had long since given up keeping silent as she felt her child's body slid out of her. She panted heavily Narcissa wrapped the babe in one of their shabby, threadbare blankets.

'You have a little girl Hermione,' She said as she cleaned the child's mouth and it began to wail.

'Ah! Then why does it still hurt' Hermione said as another contraction took over her body.

'That'll be the placenta pet,' Narcissa explained as Hermione's screams joined her daughter's. Narcissa glanced behind them, wondering why McNair, Nott or even Lucius hadn't been down to see what all the noise was about. She placed the new born on the floor wrapped tightly in the blanket as she turned her attention to Hermione's placenta.

'This way.' A voice said Narcissa froze and Hermione hiccupped. A blast sounded above them. Hermione shared a look with the older woman, she knew that voice.

'I heard a scream.' A second voice said and Hermione began to sob, they had come for them. The order.

'They better not be hurting her or Snape will kill us.' The first voice said.

Narcissa looked behind her and back to Hermione. 'Fred. Gorge.' She croaked her voice hoarse from hours of labour.

Narcissa realising that these were order members, got to her feet taking the child in her arms as it began to fuss, she bounced it lightly. 'Here!' she called desperately 'in Here!'

They herd footsteps turning a corner and Hermione broke into tears at the sight of the twins in the small barred window of the door, bloodied but alive and grinning at her.

'There you are Granger. You gave us quite the run around.' Fred said as Gorge blasted open the cell door.

Hermione groaned as another contraction hit and Narcissa handed the child to the closest young man and took his wand.

'Hey! There's Death Eater's about woman!' he said.

'Yes and this girl has just given birth, I need to heal her or we'll never get out of here.' She said pointing the wand at her own wrist. Her movements a little clumsy since it was her wand wrist that had been broken, she hissed as the bone was snapped again and knitted back together.

'Snape's kid. Wow.' Gorge said down peering at the child his brother was holding.

Narcissa turned her attention to Hermione once more and ran a few diagnostic spells using sheer determination to make the boy's foreign wand work for her. She paled and turned to the boys. 'We have a problem'

'You mean a bigger one than the battle going on upstairs?' Fred said, covering the baby's head as the ceiling shook and some rubble fell down on them.

'There's another baby.'

'What?' Hermione said, whipping her sweat soaked brow. 'I can't do that again; I don't have the strength.'

'Nobody mentioned an escape plan did they Gorge?' Fred asked with a worried tone.

'Shit.' Gorge said and he took off back down the corridor.

'Where the hell's he going!' Hermione yelled, her words turning into a scream.

'Push dear, that's it.' Narcissa encouraged.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

Severus finished McNair off and shot a quick severing hex at Lucius who was about to cast the killing curse at his once son.

Severus turned to make his way to the dungeons when he saw Wood fall and lie lifeless of the floor, he felt a pang of regret knowing that his wife had told him she was pregnant mere days ago.

'Weasley.' He said spotting the tell-tale read hair of one of the twins, he made his way over to the boy. 'Where is she?'

'In the dungeons.' Gorge said with a pant, tucking a stray hex. 'There's a problem, well a couple of them actually.'

'Such as?' Severus growled firing a hex at a masked figure causing him to crash through a set of wooden doors.

'Well we never discussed an escape plan.' Gorge said lightly. 'And Hermione's in labour' he finished.

Severus cursed and pushed his back to Minerva turning so that she could take a break from her duel with the Carrow twins. Gorge joined him and he relayed to Minerva the problem with their plan.

'Christ!' The woman cursed and took off to try and get close to Dumbledore who was guarding Harry's back as he fought the Dark Lord.

'That's for my Son in law you bitch!' Molly cried and fired a finishing hex at Bellatrix just as she was set to kill her cousin. She helped Sirius to his feet and he nodded at her in thanks.

There was a loud growl and The Carrow twins were knocked to the ground by two brawling werewolves who had apparently forgotten they had wands.

Gorge slashed Alecto's neck and Severus aimed the killing curse at Amycus. 'Let's go' He said and nodded for Gorge to lead him to his wife.

HgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHgHg

'Gaaarrrrrrrr' Hermione screamed as she pushed her second child into the world.

'You're doing great Hermione, short breaths now.'

'Hey little girl, shhhh now, mummies getting your sibling into the world, you don't want to be without your twin you know.' Fred was cooing at the little girl, trying to stop her from wailing.

'Freddie.' Gorge called.

'He better have brought my husband this time or I swear I'll kill you both.' Hermione panted, groaning as the need to push overcame her.

'Good, one more big push for me.' Narcissa encouraged.

Severus rounded the corner and was met with the sight of his wife covered in sweat, Narcissa Lupin between her bent legs as she struggled to get their child into the world.

'Professor!' Fred said with a grin turning to reveal a grubby buddle in his arms.

'I am going to kill you Severus Snape!' Hermione screamed, her head thrown back as she gripped onto her knees and pushed her child into Narcissa's waiting hands.

'ohh' the pure-blooded woman said gently and used Fred's wand to quickly cut the cord, she wrapped the baby in a second blanket and began to rub the babies back hard. 'Come on, little one.' She muttered.

Severus made his way to his wife and brushed sweaty greasy hair from her face. 'You're alive.' He said gently. Hermione reached for the baby that Fred was holding and held it close. 'Adalyn Blair Snape.' She said tiredly and Severus took the little girl form her, and tucked it into the crook of his arm.

'Narcissa we need to get out of here, do hurry it along.' He said with a note of urgency. As another blast echoed from above them. He had no idea what was going on upstairs now, but he knew he had to get his wife and children out of here.

'No no no, you need to breath, come on.' She muttered to herself as she continued to rub the child's back in effort to make it breath.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands as she felt a slight pressure and absent mind idly bared down pushing out the placenta. 'Give me my baby.' She said holding out her hands.

There was a loud bang and a set of scuffling footsteps. Neville Longbottom came tumbling round the corner the sword of Gryffindor in his hand and a dead snake at his feet. 'We need to go, Now!' He said coming over to them and holding out a book 'Grab on.' He said sternly.

'My baby.' Hermione said holding out her hands for the second child Narcissa was still trying to assist to breath.

'Poppy can help, but we need to go now Hermione.' Severus said gripping onto her and their breathing daughter and the book Neville was holding out. They all felt the pull of the pert key and within seconds they had landed in McGonagall Croft.

'Poppy!' Severus called as he stood up handing his child to Raine who had been passing by when they landed. He gripped Hermione tightly and pulled her in the direction of the dining room Poppy had been using as her surgery. Narcissa followed still trying to work on the lifeless child and muttering to it. Hermione struggled in her husband's grip desperate to get to her child, giving up Severus threw her over his shoulder. She was feather light considering she had been kept prisoner for nearly seven weeks.

'Oh my. Hermione dear.' The matron began.

'Child first.' Narcissa said placing the babe in the healers arms 'I tired.' She said meekly as she sat down in a chair, next to the bed Severus deposited Hermione.

'MY BABY!' Hermione screamed beating her fists on his chest.

'Shhhh, little witch shh.' He said gently as he placed a sedation enchantment on her and felt her fall limp in his arms. He turned to Raine and Lavender who had followed behind them.

'Watch over her.' He asked gently.

Raine nodded. And sat next to the two recused witches. Taking a basin and cloth from Ginny and setting to work on cleaning Narcissa lightly and watching she sobbed lightly to herself.

'I'll get the child cleaned up does she have a name?' Lavender asked rocking the babe in her arms.

'Adalyn.' Severus said as he turned to follow poppy he had another daughter to save right now.


End file.
